To Last A Lifetime
by TheShadowedRose
Summary: After Eggman's promise to give up on world domination, Sonic & the others decide to take it easy and start having families. Although, none of them realized how difficult life & parenthood can really be. Sonamy, Silvaze, Tails/Cream, Knuxouge, & Shadow/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Sonic The Hedgehog fanfic. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. Pretty simple right? Flames aren't allowed. Anyways, Enjoy!

It's been two years after Eggman promised not to take over the world and move on with his life. He never would've came to his senses if it weren't for our favorite blue speed demon, Sonic. He and the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow beat up Eggman and tied him up to a tree. They refused to let him go until he made that promise. That day took place 2 years ago and the friends decided to settle down. Sonic and Amy got married about a year ago. Knuckles and Rouge have been married for 2 years. Silver and Blaze got married a few months ago. Tails and Cream are engaged and Shadow fell in love and has been going out with a hedgehog named Crystal for 4 months.

Silver, Blaze, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow were all at Sonic and Amy's house. They decided to have a get-together. The group are still very close and have a bond that could never be broken. Even until this day, they're all still the best of friends. At the moment, they were all in the living room, talking and relaxing as usual.

"Just look at this beautiful diamond necklace I found." Rouge bragged. She was still a jewel thief and used her spare time hunting for more jewels. They were her best friend. She had grown quite a bit. Her sterling blue eyes still had a twinkle of life in them. Her curves were still as fabulous and her shoulder-length hair had grown to her mid-back. She was as beautiful as ever. Age couldn't define that.

"Found? Don't you mean stole?" Shadow said with a smirk. For an artificial lifeform created over 50 years ago, he hadn't changed a bit and appeared to be about 18 years old.

"Hmph. You honestly think I'd steal a jewel? I don't steal them, I just borrow but don't return them." Rouge countered matter-of-factly.

"So... In other words, you stole it?" Blaze asked her. The kitsune had changed quite a bit. Her fur became a bit more darker and her golden eyes had become more darker aswell, but other than that, she was still the same old Blaze. Just then, Amy and Crystal came into the room. Crystal had a worried look on her face. Shadow didn't like it one bit.

"What's wrong Crystal?" Cream asked. She had grown into a fine young woman. She was taller and her body was definitely curvier, which suited her nicely. Her clothing was different, consisting of a light orange summer dress which hugged her body perfectly.

"Someone stole my diamond necklace! I got that as a gift from Shadow last month." Crystal exclaimed. She was a red hedgehog with amber eyes to match with her fur. She was about Amy's height and had curves in just the right places. She wore a black sundress that reached her knees and had hair up to the middle of her back. Beauty was definitely one reason why Shadow loved her.

Everyone stared at Rouge when Crystal explained to them what happened. Rouge looked up and saw everyone staring at her.

"What?" She asked. She honestly had no clue what was going on. Crystal walked up to her.

"My necklace please?" Crystal said. Rouge looked up at her.

"This isn't your necklace." Rouge said stubbornly.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"Look behind it and read what it says." Crystal said calmly. Rouge did as she was told and read it out loud:

"'To Crystal. I will love you forever & always. Sincerely, Shadow.' Oh. Here you go. Sorry, I couldn't see who I took it from in the dark." Rouge said. Crystal smirked when she read that.

"It's alright." Crystal replied.

"Who knew Shads would turn soft after meeting a girl?" Sonic said, laughing. He hadn't changed a bit over the past 2 years. His quills grew a bit longer and he grew about an inch taller, but he was still the same old Sonic.

"Don't call me Shads, Faker." He simply said.

"Yeah Sonic. Shadow didn't turn soft. He's just in love and he atleast got his girlfriend a diamond necklace when you didn't get me one!" Amy said defensively. She had grown taller and she had gotten rid of her hairband when she started dating Sonic. Also, instead of a red sundress, she wore a fitted red tanktop and black skinny jeans. She still had her hammer which she used when she was angry at Sonic or other people, but mostly Sonic.

"Do you know how much a diamond necklace costs?" Sonic asked.

"How much did it cost for you Shadow?" Amy asked. He smirked.

"$2000. Like Amy says, you put a price on love." Shadow replied. Sonic's jaw dropped. There was no way he was going to buy her a necklace that costed $2000. Crystal was blushing at Shadow's statement.

"Aww. Shadow is so sweet. Why can't you be more like him Knucklehead?" Rouge asked her husband. Knuckles haft changed aswell. Just his dreads were a bit longer.

"Because I'm not an artificial being made over 50 years ago to use to destroy the planet and had my mind changed by Pinky." Knuckles explained. Silver was laughing at his explanation. Silver was still the same. The only difference was that his voice was deeper than before.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PINKY?" Amy exclaimed. Knuckles sweatdropped but started running when he saw Amy unleash her Piko Piko Hammer. Everyone sat there watching them until Tails spoke up.

"What was the great news you wanted to tell us Rouge?" Tails asked. He definitely changed over the past two years. His fur darkened and his voice became deeper. He grew taller and was even more of a genius.

"Crystal, Amy, Blaze, and I are pregnant!" Rouge exclaimed with glee. All the guys jaws dropped. Crystal was sitting next to Rouge and walked over to Shadow.

"Don't worry. You'll be a great father Shadow." She whispered into his ear. She gave him a kiss then walked over to Cream.

"I'm so happy for you all. I can't wait to be an Aunt." Cream said excitedly. Amy walked back into the room with a bruised Knuckles.

"What are we talking about?" She asked.

"Amy, please tell the the guys we really are pregnant and that it isn't some kind of sick joke." Blaze said. Amy glared at them.

"You think we'd joke around about being pregnant?" Amy asked in disgust.

"Kinda. Are we on Punk'd or something? Please tell me this is a joke." Silver pleaded. Blaze shook her head.

"Oh joy. This is going a fun 9 months..." Shadow replied sarcastically.

R&R ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

All the girls decided to hang out at Crystal's house while the guys left to a karaoke bar to relax after the somewhat shocking news. They took it pretty well. Well sort of.

Sonic fainted, Knuckles was braindead, Silver was quivering with fear, and Shadow simply didn't speak for a loooong time. He, the Ultimate Lifeform, was beyond shocked and surprised. He was having mixed emotions about being a father, but he knew that he would never abandon Crystal in this condition.

The girls were all sitting in the living room discussing what names to give their unborn children.

"Hm.. If I have a girl, Sonic and I decided we'll name her Sonia and we'll name the boy Manic after his siblings." Amy said.

"Wow. She's already prepared. Something tells me Sonic is going to have a rough 9 months." Crystal giggled.

"Shadow will probably have it worse since you're both not even engaged. He'll probably wimp out of being a father." Rouge smirked. Crystal shook her head.

"Shadow would never do that. He won't run away from our child. He takes on any challenge and if one of those challenges are about having a child, then he'll do it anyways." Crystal said.

"That's so sweet. I want to name my daughter Rose and my son Strike since he'll probably be as strong as Knuckles." Rouge said. It was most likely that her daughter or son would either be a bat or an echidna or both. It was going to be a surprise for the both of them.

"I want to name my daughter Athena and my son Angel." Blaze spoke. Crystal sighed lovingly at the names.

"I love them. I want to name our son Flash and Shadow wants to name our daughter Maria." Crystal explained. It was obvious to everyone that Shadow would name his daughter Maria. It was his way of thanking Maria for all that she has done for him.

"You all are so lucky. I can't wait to be the Aunt of such wonderful children." Cream said as her chao Cheese exclaimed happily.

"Thank you Cream." Amy said as she gave her a hug. Blaze sighed.

"I wonder where the guys left to." Blaze wondered. Little did she know that she was going to find out sooner than later..

[x-x-x-x]

Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic and Silver decided to go to a local karaoke bar not too far away from their homes. Tails and Silver were having a pleasant conversation while Sonic and Knuckles got insanely drunk. Shadow controlled how much he drank since someone had to drive later. Sonic and Knuckles kept on telling Tails and Silver to have a drink.

"Come on lil bro. Just one drink." Sonic said as he handed Tails a beer. Tails declined it for about the fifth time.

"If you have one, you'll feel really good." Knuckles said as he handed Silver a beer as well. Silver got annoyed with the constant begging.

"Okay, I'll drink it." Silver finally gave in and chugged down the entire drink at once. Tails eventually gave in as well and drank his drink quickly. One drink turned into 2, then 3, then 5, and before they knew it, it became 11. The four of them were completely wasted and Shadow knew that he couldn't control them unless he got to beat them up so he called for some help. He got his cellphone and called someone he knew would be plenty of help, pregnant or not.

He heard ringing on the other end until he heard someone, a female, speak to him.

"Hello?" said the voice. Shadow smirked.

"I need your help. The guys got drunk at the karaoke bar we're at and I can't control them. Well, actually I can but with my temper, one of them would come back dead." Shadow replied.

"Okay, I'll be right there and make sure none of them leave and if one of them try, then don't be afraid to hurt them." the voice said. Shadow had an evil smirk on his face that would make people run like the wind. He nodded.

"Alright. As you wish." He said as hung up. This was going interesting.

[x-x-x-x]

Shadow's plan was to get all of the guys on stage and let them act like complete retards. Sonic started singing 'Baby' by Justin Bieber while the guys acted like back-up singers and dancers. Shadow brought out his phone and was recording the whole thing. The funniest part was when Sonic tried to do Justin's famous hair-flip and failed miserably since he didn't have any bangs. They scared of about half the customers and other half were laughing at their idiotic performance. It was hilarious until someone came and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, WHAT ON EARTH DO TOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She screeched. Sonic stopped dead in his tracks. He nearly pissed in his pants when he saw an angry Amy holding her infamous Piko Piko hammer.

"I'm singing a love song for you baby." Sonic said in a drunk voice. Before Amy could scream at him again, he started singing Selena Gomez's 'Love You Like A Love Song.' It was embarrassing watching him sing and Shadow never paused the recording. He was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face. At the end of the song, all the guys passed out on stage and Amy apologized to the workers for their behavior.

"I'll put them in the car." Shadow said. Amy nodded and wondered why Shadow wasn't drunk like the rest of them so she decided to ask.

"Shadow?" Amy started. Shadow glanced in her direction.

"Yes Amy?" Shadow said with his usual smirk.

"Why aren't you drunk like the other guys? Don't the drinks have an effect on you?" She asked. He chuckled silently.

"They do effect me at a certain point if I drink too much. That's why I only had one drink. Also, someone had to drive these idiots home." Shadow explained. She nodded as they got into the car and drove of to Shadow's house. The others wouldn't be too happy knowing that the guys got themselves drunk.

[x-x-x-x]

When they got home, they saw the girls sitting around and talking while Crystal was preparing refreshments for them to eat. Shadow went into the kitchen and saw Crystal making some milkshakes while heating a pie Amy brought for them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a hug from behind. Crystal turned around and planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled her closer into him and deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Just then, Silver woke up and walked into the kitchen to get himself some Advil.

"Urgh, get a room lovebirds." Silver said as he gagged at the sight of the two hedgehogs. They broke away. Crystal blushed at his statement and Shadow smirked. She picked up the food from earlier and took it into the living room.

"I come into the kitchen to get some Advil and I walk in on a kissing scene. Disgusting." Silver gagged. Shadow just glanced at him.

"We were in a room, you just happened to walk into it." Shadow replied. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Man, my head kills. That's the last time I'll let Knuckles convince me to have a drink." Silver said. Shadow nodded.

"Let's go and see if we can some brownies from Blaze and Crystal." Silver added with a goofy grin.

"I doubt that. Crystal loves brownies. She'd never share them." Shadow said as he stared at his girlfriend. She looked so happy being with her friends. He always wondered why a beautiful hedgehog like her would ever fall in love with someone like him.

'It was just meant to be.' He thought. Silver and Shadow walked into the living room and saw that Tails awoke since he didn't drink as much as Sonic or Knuckles did. Cream was giving him some Advil and stroking his fur.

"My head feels like there's a bulldozer in it. It hurts so bad." Tails complained. Rouge looked at him like he was crazy. She then rolled her eyes at the two-tailed fox.

"Well, what were you all doing drinking? I'd understand one or two, but eleven? Really Tails?" she scolded. Tails tried to explain to her what happened.

"Silver, Shadow and I were at the bar talking and we all had one drink. Sonic and Knuckles came over and convinced Silver and I to drink more but we only drank 6 not 11." he explained.

"Why didn't they convince Shadow to drink more?" Crystal asked. Tails sighed.

"Sonic tried to but Shadow just punched him in the face. He said he wasn't in the mood for any of Sonic's stupidity today." Tails said as he looked over to Shadow to see if he missed any details.

"He also tried to make a move on me in the washroom. The most insane thing he ever said was, 'Why won't you look at me when we make love?' He wasn't thinking straight from all the drinks so I decided a punch would do him some good." Shadow said with a devilish smile as Crystal rubbed his quills and fur.

"That's disgusting. Sonic was never good with alcohol. I bet Scourge was better with drinks than him." Blaze said. Rouge gagged at the sound of Scourge's name.

Just then, Sonic awoke. He sat up and instead of being greeted with a hug and kiss like he hoped, he was greeted with a purplish bruise on his cheekbone from the punch he had received from Shadow earlier and a hammer instead.

"Sonic, you better have a good reason for embarrassing me at the karaoke bar!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic sweatdropped. He tried to come up with a reason but he couldn't think of any so he the most logical thing.

"Knuckles said he'd pay me $50 if I sang a love song to you and he chose the song so don't be mad at me." he blurted out. Amy's eyes and mind locked on her new target: Knuckles.

"When he wakes up, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" She said. Crystal and Sonic sweatdropped. Crystal approached Amy with caution.

"Now, now Amy. Calm down. I'm sure we can solve this without violence." Crystal said. Amy looked up at her.

"It's his fault that I was embarrassed at the karaoke bar. He's going to pay." Amy said. Crystal smirked and got an idea.

"Well, if he embarrassed you, then why don't we embarrass him." Crystal said. Amy smiled at her idea.

"Okay, I'm in." Amy replied happily.

"Great, then it's settled. Shadow, can you Chaos Control us to the mall so we can get a few things?" Crystal asked. Shadow nodded.

"We're going to need someone to carry everything though so Shadow, can you stay with us there too?" Amy explained. Shadow looked at both of them.

"What are you both planning on doing?" He asked. Amy walked over and whispered the plan into his ear. He had an evil smirk on his face. Sonic looked up at Crystal.

"Why can't I go with you both?" He asked. Crystal pondered about his question then answered.

"Well, we need someone strong to carry everything. Speed is more your thing, not strength." Crystal explained. Sonic frowned.

"Pssh, I'm stronger than Shadow. He was never stronger than me." Sonic replied back. Shadow glared at him.

"I'm the Ultimate Lifeform. So I was, am, and always will be stronger than you." He said, knowing that it would irritate him. Before Sonic could continue the argument, Crystal stepped in.

"Boys, there's no 'I' in team, so Shadow is helping us. Understand Sonic?" She replied. Sonic smirked.

"But there's a 'M' and 'E' in team." Sonic said. Crystal shot daggers at him.

"Shut up Sonic. Besides, we only want Shadow to come because he's hotter than you." she said. His smirk dropped. Shadow, in return, smirked at Sonic and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Why does everyone say that?" Sonic exclaimed. Crystal just rolled her eyes.

"Alright you two, let's go." Amy said. He nodded and held both Crystal's and Amy's hand.

"Chaos Control." he said and within a green light, they disappeared.

Hmm.. What are those two planning? Give me some ideas in your review ;).

R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

When Shadow, Amy and Crystal got to the mall, it wasn't very crowded.

"So which store are we going to?" Shadow asked. Amy's stomach growled.

"I don't know but let's go to the food court first. I'm starving." Amy complained. While Amy went to the food court to buy something to eat, the two remaining hedgehogs decided to wait for her on a bench near the food court.

Shadow had his arm wrapped around Crystal's shoulder as she snuggled into his chest. He had been thinking about asking Crystal to marry him but he still nervous. He remembered asking Sonic how he should propose to Crystal.

Flashback

Sonic and Shadow were at the karaoke bar and before Sonic could get drunk, Shadow needed to ask him something.

"Sonic, how did you propose to Amy?" he asked. Sonic thought about it for a second.

"I told her to meet me at the park during sunset and I just did it. Why?" Sonic replied. Shadow slightly blushed, but thankfully because of the light, Sonic didn't notice.

"I was thinking about asking Crystal to marry me and I wanted to know when I should ask." Shadow said.

"You'll get feeling when you know it's the perfect time to do it. But get the ring first, that way you'll have a perfect opportunity to propose." Sonic said. Shadow nodded. He thanked him for the advice.

"When I proposed to Amy, she was so happy. We made our engagement clear if you know what I mean." Sonic said with a wide grin. Shadow looked disgusted.

Note to self: Never ask Sonic for advice again.

End Flashback

When Shadow came back to reality, he saw Amy had returned and had some food from McDonalds.

'Didn't she already eat before they left?' he thought. 'Oh well, it's better not to ask.'

The 3 hedgehogs went into Dollarama and bought a black permanent marker and colored hairspray in the colors blue, silver and green. Next they went into a makeup store and bought bright pink lipstick, blush, fake eyelashes, and foundation. Afterwards, they went to a local women's store and bought a lavender blouse with a bright pink mini skirt to match. By the time they were done, Shadow was carrying 5 heavy shopping bags while Amy and Crystal were eating some ice cream. Shadow frowned.

"How come I don't get any ice cream? I'm the one carrying everything." He complained. The girls looked at each other then nodded.

"Alright. What kind of ice cream do you want?" Amy asked.

"Double fudge with melted chocolate on top." Shadow grinned. He had an uncontrollable chocolate obsession.

"I'll be right back." Crystal said as she walked over to the food court. A little while later when as returned, Shadow took it and Chaos Controlled them out of the the mall.

[x-x-x-x]

When they got home, they saw everyone watching a movie while Knuckles was still passed out, which was exactly what Crystal and Amy was hoping for.

"What took you guys so long?" Blaze asked. Her and Rouge were sitting on a couch with Silver, Cream and Tails, paying attention to the movie.

"Sorry. I guess we took longer than expected." Crystal explained and plopped down on the couch next to Tails. Amy looked around.

"Where's Sonic?" she asked.

"I think he went out for a run." Rouge said.

"Perfect." Amy said.

"Payback's a bitch Knux." Shadow chuckled. Crystal and Amy put the feminine clothing on Knuckles as well as the make up. When they were done, he looked like Tikal's twin sister.

"This is sweet." Crystal said as she brought out her camera and took a picture of him for future blackmail.

"Crystal?" Cream asked. Crystal turned around.

"Mhmm?" she asked.

"I think someone is knocking the door." Cream said. Crystal nodded and walked over to the doorway. When she opened it, she was hit in the face with a pie. Sonic stood there laughing and ran inside until he realized that the person he hit was Crystal.

"Uh oh." he said. Crystal was fuming.

"SOONNICCCCC!" she screamed. She ran into the living room, still covered in pie.

"Sorry Cee. It was meant for Silver not you, but look on the bright side, you have a nice hair do." Sonic tried to explain. Crystal touched her quills and screamed again.

"My hair! Sonic the Hedgehog, you are so dead! Shadow! Kill him!" she exclaimed. Shadow teleported behind Sonic.

"Wrong move there hedgehog." he said as he tackled Sonic when he turned around.

"Shadow, she didn't mean it literally!" Amy exclaimed. Crystal glanced at Amy.

"Oh, yes I did." Crystal said calmly.

"I don't want him to kill my Sonikku." Amy whined.

"You will want to kill him."

"Why?"

"Because Knuckles never told him to sing you a love song at the karaoke bar. It was an excuse so he wouldn't get in trouble." Crystal said. Amy's left eye twitched.

"Go ahead." Amy said. Out of nowhere, Sonic smashed Shadow through a table. Then, Shadow smashed Sonic through the coffee table.

"Shadow! Sonic!" Blaze hollered.

"What?" Shadow asked irritably, mostly because he had Sonic in the perfect position to snap his neck in half.

"Move. We're watching a movie." Rouge snapped. Shadow sighed then moved Sonic to the dining room and continued his assault.

"Okay. That's enough." Crystal said but they still continued to fight, unaware of what she had said.

"Either you stop, or I'll make you stop." Amy threatened. They immediately stopped once they heard her. Shadow has a few cuts and bruises on his muzzle and arms while Sonic had a medium-sized gash on his right arm.

"Oh, Sonikku. You're hurt." Amy said as she rushed over to him.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Sonic reassured her.

"No, Shadow has scratches, you have a cut." Amy explained.

"It's because he had a head start. Attacking from behind, what kind of a person are you?" Sonic asked. Shadow smirked.

"You threw a pie at Crystal's face so I was defending her honor." he said to Sonic.

"Aww, that's so sweet Shads." Crystal said as she held his hand. Sonic scoffed.

"What honor? And why does she get to call you Shads while I can't?" Sonic said. Crystal ignored his question. Her eye twitched and her hand curled into a fist.

"Wrong move there hedgehog." Crystal said, quoting Shadow from earlier.

"Uh oh. Gotta go." he said as Crystal chased after him. Tails sighed.

"Why can't they be normal for once?" he said. Silver shook his head.

"Crystal is normal. Sonic just annoys everyone. I'd be pretty mad too if someone threw a pie at me and it got in my quills." Silver said.

"Mostly because it already takes you 2 hours to clean them." Blaze said with a smile as Cream giggled. Silver chuckled.

"Where did Shadow and Amy go anyways?" Rouge asked.

"Shadow is talking on the phone and Amy ran after Sonic and Crystal to make sure she doesn't kill him." Cream explained.

"Who wants to watched another movie?" Tails asked.

"Me." Cream said.

"I do." Silver replied.

"Sure." Rouge agreed.

"Alright." Blaze said.

Tails nodded and put in another movie. After a little while, Shadow decided to join them and watch the movie as well.

When the movie was over, Amy finally returned with Sonic.

"Where's Crystal?" Shadow asked. It was pitch dark outside and anything could happen to her.

"We lost her outside. Apparently, my speed comes in handy." Sonic said proudly. Shadow's eyes became as wide as saucers. Just then, Vector came in with Chaotix through the door, carrying a bleeding Crystal. Shadow rushed over to her.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" he asked calmly.

"Besides getting stabbed in the leg by some insane lunatic with a scalpel, I'm just peachy." she replied sarcastically. She moaned in pain. Shadow took her out of Vector's arms with ease and settled her on the couch.

"Where did you guys find her?" Sonic asked.

"We were taking Charmy to the park and saw her limping and she has a messed up leg so Vector offered to carry her here." Espio said. Charmy nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah. She's really pretty too, I think that's why Vector offered." Charmy said, only to receive a punch from Vector.

"That wasn't the reason you idiot! It was because she was in pain and couldn't make it back here by herself. In case you haven't noticed, she's bleeding." Vector said. His face was red from embarrassment.

"Keep telling yourself that.." Espio said.

"Well, we gotta get going. See you around." Vector said. Everyone waved goodbye as the left. Shadow had already finished wrapping up Crystal's leg. Amy walked over to Crystal and gave her a spine-crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry Crystal. Can you ever forgive me?" Amy cried. Crystal tan muzzle was starting to turn a light purple from lack of oxygen.

"Can't... breathe... Amy... let... go.." Crystal gasped out. Amy released and Crystal took a much needed breath of air.

"It isn't your fault Amy. Of course, I'll forgive you." she said with a smile and gave Amy a hug.

While everyone was watching tv, they were unaware that Knuckles had woken up and went to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, he yelled,

"WHO DID THIS TO ME? IM GOING TO KILL THEM!"

AHAHAHAHAHA! I love torturing Knuckles & Sonic. Well, there is chapter 3 & if I get atleast 5 reviews, I'll update as soon as I get the chance instead of letting my laziness take over me. I'm getting a laptop in October so I'll definitely update more then.

Oh, who was Shadow talking to on the phone and what did they want? Ofcourse I know, but you'll find out soon.

R&R ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. So far I haven't had any flames *woo hoo* ;)

Some people have been asking if there will be a sequel to the story and the answer is yes. I was planning on making a sequel for a while.

Anyways, here's chapter 4 ...

Shadow was walking down the path on a busy sidewalk. He was going to a very important place and he had to go there without Crystal knowing. If she knew, it would spoil everything.

When he reached his destination, he entered into the building and was greeted by a purple eagle.

", I've been expecting you." he said as he shook Shadow's hand.

"Is it ready Swift?" Shadow asked. He nodded.

"I wouldn't have had called you yesterday if it wasn't." Swift said in a matter-of-factly tone. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Come. It's in this room." Swift said as he led Shadow into a room. When they entered, Shadow's eyes widened in amazement.

He stared in awe at the ring. It was a 24K diamond ring with multiple diamonds. It had ruby studs around them and the diamonds were the perfect size. The second he saw the ring in the store a few days ago, he knew it'd be the perfect ring to propose to Crystal with.

"Perfect. How much?" Shadow asked as he turned from the ring to look at Swift.

"It's kinda pricey. $3,000." he said.

"I'll take it." Shadow said as he signed a check for $3,000. He gave it to Swift as he was placing the ring into a velvet box.

"Here's the ring." Swift said as he handed Shadow the box. Shadow thanked him as he left. Now that he had the ring, he wanted to make the engagement as soon as possible. Not to mention, an unforgettable one too.

He called Sonic & told him to keep Crystal busy until he had everything ready. He didn't want her to find out too soon, but he was mostly hoping that Sonic didn't mess up as usual.

[x-x-x-x]

Crystal was peacefully reading a book. At least she was until her least favorite hedgehog interrupted her. She sighed.

"What do you want Sonic?" she asked. Sonic was wearing a baseball cap and he had a bat.

"Come on Crystal, let's play some baseball." he said. Since they were both at Crystal's house and Amy was running some errands, this was the perfect way to keep her busy.

"Let me think about that for a minute... no." she said as she continued to read her book. Sonic shook his head. He grabbed the book from Crystal's hands and threw it out the window. Crystal looked pissed off.

"What is wrong with you? I was reading that." she said. Sonic took her hand and led her outside. He gave her the ball.

"You throw the ball and I'll hit it." he said. She sighed since she knew he would never leave her alone until she submitted to him. She turned around to look at the yard while Sonic practiced his batting.

"How are we supposed to play out here without breaking a window?" she asked. When she turned around, she was ht in the eye with Sonic's bat. She yelled in pain as she hit the ground.

"Ahhhh! My eye!" she exclaimed. Sonic was frozen. He didn't know what to do. He also didn't know who he was more afraid of, Crystal or Shadow. Oh man, how is Shadow going to propose to Crystal if she possibly had a black eye? He was dead.

He was about to help Crystal up but she refused.

"Don't touch me. You've done enough." she said as she stood up an walked into the house. She went upstairs to look at her eye in the mirror. Her tan muzzle made the eye a deadly purple color. It was a bit swollen and needed to be iced down. She sighed as she searched for the first aid kit, but she couldn't find it so she decided to call Shadow.

She got the house phone and dialed Shadow's number. As soon as it started ringing, Sonic entered the room and saw that she was calling Shadow. His eyes widened, if she told him what happened, he would be in the grave very soon. He did the most logical thing, he tackled her and the phone dropped but it still continued to ring. It rung until Shadow picked up. The phone was on speaker as well.

"Hello?" Shadow said into the phone. He was at a coffee shop when someone called him. On the other end, it sounded like two people fighting.

"Sonic! Get off of me!" Crystal screeched.

"No way. You can't use the phone. I won't let you." Sonic said.

"Hello? Crystal? Sonic? What are you two doing?" Shadow asked. Sonic froze. Crystal took the opportunity to get Sonic off of her. He fell into the couch as she got the phone.

"Shadow. Where's the first aid kit?" Crystal asked. Shadow was confused.

"It's in the bathroom cabinet. Why?" he asked.

"Well, you see it- Ah!" she said as she pushed onto the couch. Sonic picked up the phone.

"Oh, hey Shadow. I got hurt when I fell outside that's why I need the first aid kit. Everything is fine here. Well gotta go. Bye." Sonic said very quickly as he hung up the phone. He sighed.

"Keeping Crystal busy for the whole day won't be easy." he thought.

[x-x-x-x]

Shadow stared at his phone for a few seconds and sighed. He hoped that Sonic was doing a good job. He wanted the engagement to be perfect.

He entered into a fancy restaurant downtown called La Belle. There was a blue ferret in a black tuxedo standing behind a podium.

"Hello Monsieur. Can I help you?" he asked. Shadow nodded.

"I need reservations for 8pm tonight." Shadow replied. The ferret raised his eyebrows.

"Let me see if there's anything available." he said as he searched through the book.

"Ah yes. 8 is free. How many sir?" he asked.

"Dinner for two." Shadow said.

"Would you like a private room or are you with a friend?" he asked once again. Shadow was getting tired of the questions.

"Private room. I'll be eating with my girlfriend." Shadow said.

"Alright. I marked you down for 8." he said. Shadow thanked him as he left.

"This is going to be the best engagement ever." he thought and smiled to himself.

[x-x-x-x]

"Why am I all dressed up for?" Crystal asked as Sonic led her outside. It was 7:50. She was wearing a strapless white dress that came down to her knees. Her usually straight hair was curled to perfection and she had on waterproof mascara, eye liner and light eye shadow. She looked beautiful.

"Because I'm taking you somewhere." Sonic said as he put Crystal in the passenger seat. He got into the driver seat and drove to the restaurant. When they got out of the car, Shadow stood in front of the place wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie. Crystal's eyes widened.

"Woah.." was all that came out of her mouth when she saw him. He chuckled softly. He approached her and kissed her hand.

"You look beautiful." he said as Crystal blushed lightly.

"You look amazing." she said. Shadow smirked as he led her inside. He walked over to the podium and spoke to the ferret.

"Ah Shadow. Your room is this way." he said he led the hedgehog couple to the room. When they got inside, Crystal's jaw dropped as Shadow's smirk grew. The room was beautiful. It was an average sized room with wood flooring, white curtains and a table placed in the center of the room. She loved it.

"Oh my gosh, Shadow.. you arranged this?" she asked. He nodded. She hugged him and he hugged her back. He finally understood what Sonic meant. When it was the right time to propose, he'd feel it and that was what he was feeling right now. He was in love with Crystal.

They sat down and ate the amazing lasagna, salad and fish. They had chocolate cake for dessert. Once they finished eating, they had a pleasant conversation.

"You didn't have to do all this Shadow." Crystal said. Shadow shook his head.

"I know that I didn't have to do this. I did because I wanted to." he said. He took a hold of Crystal's hand and took a deep breath.

"Crystal, I want to ask you something." he said.

"What is it Shadow?" she asked.

"I love you. I can't even say that I love you. I'm in love with you. You are the wind beneath my wings, my sun on a cloudy day and my rainbow after a storm. You are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. When I first met you, I was blown away by your beauty and personality. You're kind, caring, adventurous, daring, a thrill seeker, and understanding. You're the only one who's dealt with my flaws and learned to accept them. Ever since Maria died, I haven't been the same. There was a hole in my heart that I thought could never be filled, but you managed to fill it. You've filled my heart with pride and joy, even though I don't show it." he said. He took another deep breath. "Basically what I'm trying to say is," he got down on one knee.

"Crystal Hedgehog, will you marry me?" he finally asked. Crystal was already crying from the heartfelt speech she received. She wiped away her tears and nodded.

"Yes Shadow. Of course I'll marry you." she said. She was lifted into the air. They shared a passionate kiss. It held so much meaning to the both of them. He slipped the ring onto her finger and hugged her.

Tonight was a moment they would never forget.

Awwwwwhh, I love mushy moment like these. I know this chapter wasn't exactly funny, but more funny stuff will happen next chapter.

Chapter 5 will be all about Tails & Cream's wedding.

If I get atleast 7 reviews, I'll update by next week today or maybe before :O Anyways,

R&R ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. You're the only reason that this story is still going so yay for you :) I've gotten 7 reviews, maybe more. I'll check later. Im so happy that you all like my story

Anyways, here's chapter 5...

"Oh my gosh Tails. We are getting married in a month. Aren't you excited?" Cream asked with glee. It's been 4 months since Tails propose to her an she was so excited for their wedding, but also a little nervous.

"Yes Cream I am. This is going to be a fantastic wedding." Tails replied. They were both planning on going shopping for their wedding today with their friends. After all, they needed help to decide which clothes were the nicest to wear. They had to call everyone and arrange for them to meet them at their house so they could leave.

Although, arranging something like this wasn't very simple.

[x-x-x-x]

Crystal was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her and her fiancé. She loved the sound of that word. Not only because it held so much meaning, but because of who was entitled to it. She loved Shadow and she was beyond happy when he proposed to her last night.

"Thank god I covered up the black eye and bruises with makeup. Otherwise, the night would've ended differently and with someone else." she thought and chuckled at the thought of what Shadow would've done to Sonic if he saw the marks on her face. She knew Shadow wanted the night to be perfect and if she had a black eye because of Sonic, he would've died.

"Good morning my fiancé." Shadow said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too my fiancé." Crystal said. She pecked Shadow on the cheek and gave him his food.

"Good morning fiancés." a voice said from behind. They turned around and saw Sonic standing at the doorway of the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I came to ask Crystal if her eye healed." Amy said as she stood next to Sonic. Sonic's eyes widened and started gesturing to Amy to stop talking.

"What are you talking about Amy?" Shadow asked. Sonic was looking like an idiot and starting backing up.

"Sonic told Crystal to play baseball with her and she got hit with the ball when she was at bat." Amy explained. Shadow cracked his neck and looked at Sonic who looked like he was gonna piss his pants.

"Sonic.." Shadow began. Sonic sweatdropped.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're dead." he said as he chased Sonic out of the house. Even the fastest thing alive couldn't outrun Shadow when he was angry.

"Thanks a lot Ames. Now he'll get killed." Crystal said as she sat down with her and Amy's breakfast.

"No he won't. Sonic can outrun him." Amy reassured.

"Ahhh!" they heard Sonic yell from outside the window. They both sweatdropped.

"You were saying?" Crystal said as Amy sighed and put her face in her hands.

[x-x-x-x]

"I love this color. It's the perfect color for a dress." Rouge boasted at a light red dress she found. It came mid-knee and sparkled. The girls were at the dress store helping Cream pick out the bridesmaid dresses while the guys helped Tails with the tuxedos.

"No way. Red is depressing. This one is way better." Crystal said at a lavender dress that came down to the knees and ruffled slightly at the bottom.

"Nuh uh. This one is the best." Blaze said as she showed off a strapless dark purple dress that came mid-knee.

"No way."

"Mine is better."

"Cream!" they all exclaimed. Cream sighed.

"I like something about all your dresses. I like the color of Rouge's dress, the ruffles on Crystal's and the strapless part of Blaze's so find a dress like that." she said.

"So you want a strapless light red dress that comes down to the knees and slightly ruffles at the bottom?" Crystal asked. Cream nodded.

"We can find that. Come on." Blaze said as the girls started searching. After 20 minutes of searching, Cream a beautiful dress that she loved.

"What do you all think of this?" Cream asked as she showed a light pink strapless dress. It came down to the knees and was a bit ruffled at the bottom. It also sparkled in the light. The girls all nodded in approval.

"This is going to be the best wedding ever." Cream sighed.

"It will be. At least before Shadow and I's wedding." Crystal said. They all looked at her.

"Imagination huh?" Blaze asked.

"Well I don't think this is imaginary." Crystal replied as she showed them her engagement ring. They all squealed as they stared at it.

"Oh my gosh. He finally got the guts to propose. I thought he'd wimp out the whole time." Rouge said as Crystal laughed.

"Let's go check up on the guys." Cream said as they followed her.

[x-x-x-x]

"Ugh, I hate wearing tuxedos. They are annoying." Sonic whined. Shadow was getting irritated.

"Will you shut the fuck up faker? You've been whining the the whole time." he said. Tails rolled his eyes.

"Come on Knuckles. We don't have all day." Tails said.

"No way! I look weird!" Knuckles shouted from inside the changing room.

"Either you come out in 5 seconds or I'll blow up your head with my mind." Silver threatened dangerously. After hearing that, Knuckles ran out.

"Woah, Silver told him." Sonic said as he patted him on the back. Silver glared at him.

"Your whining got to me too." Silver told him. Sonic just shrugged.

"Are you guys okay with the tuxedos?" Tails asked them. They all nodded.

"Hey guys." Cream said as the girls walked in with the dresses in the bag. They all greeted them.

"What do you guys think of this dress?" Cream asked as she showed the dress. They all nodded in approval.

"Won't you guys outgrow the dresses if you're pregnant? I mean, you get fat don't you?" Sonic asked.

Crunch

Slap

Kick

Punch

Sonic was laying on the ground semi-conscious. Rouge, Crystal, Blaze and Amy all hit him for saying that stupid comment.

"Guess he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." Silver commented. Knuckles nodded.

"No kidding. Can I take this off now?" he asked. Tails sighed and waved his hand.

"If you must." he said. After hearing that, Knuckles ran into the changing room. They all laughed. Just then, Sonic stood up.

"Ugh, you guys didn't have to hit me so hard." he complained. Rouge rolled her eyes at him. Before anyone could speak, Crystal threw up on Sonic's shoes.

"Ugh, that's disgusting. Now I'm going to have to burn these." Sonic said. Crystal stood up and wiped her face with a napkin.

"Well at least you're not carrying a child in your stomach for another 8 months!" Crystal exclaimed. Sonic was shocked for a moment.

"Hormones." he muttered. Crystal slapped him across the face to sting not mark.

"Hmph." she said as she walked out with Amy and Cream. They all sighed.

"Wow. You really have to think before you talk." Tails said to Sonic as they exited the store. After a long day of shopping and excitement (mostly with Sonic -.-), they all decided to go home and relax.

Cream and Tails were at home deciding where to hold the wedding, but so far, they didn't find anything.

"Dot worry Cream. I'll find the perfect place tomorrow." Tails reassured her. She nodded.

"I need to find the perfect place to hold our wedding." Tails thought to himself and sighed.

Yay, finally updated! I can't say when I'll update but it'll be soon. I'll try to fit Tail's and Cream's wedding in the next chapter or the next 2 because I still need to learn how to write one.

Just out of curiosity, who's your favorite character in the story? Let me know in your review. I've been getting reviews asking if Sonic and Amy could have a son or twins. Those are wonderful ideas, but I've already planned out the genders of the babies so if I change anything, it'll effect the sequel. Thank you for the advice though.

Check out my other story 'Accidentally In Love'. It's a great story & no, I'm not just saying that because it's my story ;/

R&R ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS AN REVIEWERS! You all make me so happy. (ugh, I'm acting like I won a Grammy or something -.-) Enough of the mushy stuff, I might not be able to update soon since my iPhone is being taken away ;( but I'm probably getting a laptop & iPod classic. And a quick question, should I make one of the genres for this story humor since everyone finds this story hilarious? Tell me in your review or PM me.

Back to the mushy stuff, I can't believe this story has nearly 50 reviews. That's a huge accomplishment for me but I couldn't do it without you all so thank you again. I'm trying my very best to update this story since it's my favorite one to write ;) Also, I'm really sorry that it took so long to update. I wrote this chapter about 2 weeks ago, but the website was acting stupid so I couldn't update it. It isn't really my fault but I'm still sad about it.

Anyways, here's chapter 6 .. Part 2 of Tail's and Cream's wedding fairytale ;)

"How long is this going to take?" Knuckles asked as he, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Tails were driving around downtown.

"Possibly the whole day if we're lucky." Tails answered.

"Why don't you have it at Angel Island? Besides, I can't spend the whole week off of work for a wedding." Shadow said. He and Rouge still worked at G.U.N. but since Rouge was pregnant, Sonic would take over soon. He was actually glad that he was working at G.U.N. because they paid huge loads of cash for all the missions he does. Which kind of explains how he gets Crystal such fabulous presents. He smirked at the thought.

"Yeah. I still need to find out what G.U.N. is like." Sonic stated. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Relax Faker. It's not like you'd survive any of the missions anyways." he said. Sonic's jaw dropped.

"I'm the one who put Eggman into retirement. Going on one of those silly missions will be a synch." the blue speedster replied.

"I helped you put him into retirement. What makes you think one of those missions are simple?" Shadow asked. Sonic scoffed.

"It should be since you've survived them all." he said. Shadow's pulse grew quicker.

"I'm immortal dumbass. I'll live forever so I can kill you now and never face the consequences." Shadow said dangerously. Sonic backed off. He can sense danger like a hawk and Shadow was the definition of that word.

"Enough guys. Man, you both are seriously annoying." Silver said. Apparently, he was the most controlled one in the group.

"I'm not annoying. He is." Shadow said as he pointed to Sonic with his thumb.

"You're the annoying one!" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow narrowed his eyes at him.

"You are."

"No, you are."

"You are."

"No, you are."

"YOU ARE!"

"NO, YOU ARE!"

"Both of you just shut up!" Knuckles hollered.

"Humph." Shadow said.

"Whatever." Sonic replied.

After a very long, and painful, drive, they arrived Angel Island.

"Wow. Are you sure you want to hold the wedding here Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails thought about it and shook his head.

"No. It looked a little out of style for my taste." Tails stated blankly. Knuckles scoffed.

"Angel Island is too good for you anyways." he said. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"So that means you'll force your kid into guarding the Master Emerald right?" Shadow said. Knuckles glared at him.

"At least my kid won't be an emohog. They'll probably be better-looking than your kid anyways." Knuckles said. Shadow stared at him for a moment then responded.

"First, I'm not emo, I'm normal. Second, if Rouge is the mother of that kid, I doubt it'll be better-looking than my child." he said. Knuckles was speechless, well for a moment.

"Hey! Are you saying my wife's ugly?" he demanded. He sighed.

"Yes."

"I'll have you know, Rouge is ten times hotter than Crystal." he said with pure guts. Shadow dangerously stared at him.

"Crystal is not hot, she's beautiful and if I ever hear anything insulting about her from anyone, I'll rip their heads off." he said with a death glare and slight angry in his voice. Knuckles nearly pissed his pants when Shadow said that.

"Right back at yeah." he said, trying to sound intimidating. Shadow rolled his eyes. Silver raised his fist in anticipation.

"Shadow: 2. Knuckles and Sonic: 0. I'm on his side guys." Silver said as he high-fived a smirking Shadow.

"I would've won if Tails didn't stop us." Sonic said. Knuckles nodded in agreement.

"I stopped you guys and you're both still really annoying." Silver said. Tails sighed.

"Come on guys. Let's keep searching." he said with enthusiasm. They all went back into the car as Tails drove away. Their next stop was at a resort near Angel Island. It had palm trees that swayed lightly in the breeze. It had a beautiful ocean view from where there were standing. The place was covered in sand and grass to separate the beach from the pathway. It was beautiful and he knew Cream would fall in love with this.

"Wow." Silver said.

"This place is amazing." Shadow replied.

"It's perfect! Cream is going to love it and me for sure." Tails said. Sonic started to head inside the resort.

"Well come on. Let's go talk to the manager." he replied as he walked inside followed by the others. They reached the management desk and were greeted by a grey cat. She had flowy black hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt covered in rose designs, white skinny jeans and grey sandals. She smiled at them casually.

"Hello. I'm Sidney. How may I help you?" she asked. Tails cleared his throat.

"I'd like to have my wedding on your beach. It's the perfect place." he said with a smile. She chuckled.

"Of course. Would you like to book your honeymoon here as well? We have a lovely honeymoon suite." Sidney asked. Tails nodded. She wrote down the events on the computer.

"Fantastic. When will you be having your wedding?" she asked.

"Next month. On the 22th." Tails answered. She typed in a few more things on the computer and nodded.

"It's all set." Sidney replied. Tails smiled.

"Thank you very much." he said.

"It's what I'm here for." she said. The guys left the resort and started to drive back to their homes.

"Man, I'm tired. I just want to get this over with." Sonic said.

"Yeah. I've already been at a wedding before and it is so hard to arrange everything. At least the girls plan the entire wedding. The painful part is giving up so much money." Silver said. Knuckles nodded.

"At least you didn't marry Rouge. She wanted so many expensive things. I thought I had to sell the Master Emerald to afford it all." Knuckles replied. Shadow laughed.

"I'll just pray that Crystal doesn't want to many expensive things." he said. Sonic snorted.

"You already buy her enough presents that are way too expensive. Where did you get the money from? Robbing a bank?" Sonic asked. Shadow glared at him.

"At least I don't go digging into the couch for spare change." Shadow answered with a smirk.

"Shadow: 3. Sonic & Knuckles: 0. Sorry guys, but I'm still on his side." Silver said. Sonic and Knuckles started arguing with Silver to get him to join their side while Shadow watched in amusement. Tails sighed.

"If they're like this everyday, this will be a rough month." he muttered quietly to himself.

I'm so sorry that this chapter is pretty short, but like I said, I won't have much time to update so please stay faithful to me. Also, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, if there are any. I didn't really have much time to check.

The next chapter will be on the actual wedding. Since I haven't learned how to write out a wedding scene, I'll just skip all the vows that Cream and Tails are supposed to say and jut get to the ending part of it. I put up a little bracket note to tell you when I'll cut it short.

Thank you to all my reviewers and readers as well. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'd like to ask my readers to please review my story because it'll probably take at least a minute or less to do it. It'd really mean a lot to me & it'd probably make me update faster.

R&R ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

*comes out from behind a tree* you're still here? I love my fans! *gets a tomato thrown to the head* okay I deserved that. I didn't update for nearly two months. But I had to study for my exams and tests. I don't like summer school! Anyways, let's get the show on the road folks.

Here's chapter 7 :)

Tails stood in the dressing room fixing his tie for about the tenth time today. He was wearing a black suit with an orange vest & tie underneath and a rose over his heart. He combed his hair back to form a fohawk. He was extremely nervous and afraid of messing anything up.

"Tails calm down. Everything is going to be fine." his cobalt friend said. Sonic was wearing a black suit as well, except with a blue tie and vest. He left his quills the way they were but just combed through it. He was the best man.

"Thanks Sonic. I'm just really nervous. I hope I don't mess up my speech." the orange kitsune replied.

"I was nervous at my wedding too, but then I remembered that I'm the greatest hero on Mobius so I had nothing to worry about." the blue speedster smirked. Tails chuckled.

Shadow, Knuckles and Silver entered the room. The were all dressed the same except Shadow had on a white suit with a red vest and tie, Knuckles had on a black suit with a purple vest and tie (to match his eyes), and Silver has on a black suit with a gold vest and tie.

"We saw Cream and let's just say that you're a lucky man Tails." Silver said with a chuckle. Tails grinned but it quickly faded.

"Great. Now I'm even more nervous." he said fearfully. Knuckles walked over to Tails.

"Look Tails, if you love Cream, which I know you do, then focus only on her and all of your worries will disappear." the red echidna replied. Tails smiled and thanked him. Sonic snorted.

"Who knew Knuckles had a soft side." Shadow said with a smirk. Sonic nodded.

"I know right? It's disturbing but hilarious at the same time." Sonic said. Knuckles glared at them.

"Shut up. I'm bring a nice person and calming him down. Unlike you children I've been married the longest." he said.

"Hey! I've been married a long time too it's hard being married to Amy. Give me some credit." Sonic said. They all nodded. It was hard being married to their wives, but it was worth it.

"We have to go out to the alter." Shadow said as they all left the dressing room.

"It's now or never." Tails thought to himself as he walked out to greet everyone.

[x-x-x-x]

Cream stood in front of the mirror and saw how she looked. Crystal and Amy did her hair, Rouge did her make-up and Blaze did her nails. When she looked in the mirror, she was wearing a strapless wedding gown that was snug on her stomach and puffed out a bit below her hips until the bottom of it. Her hair was curled then put into an elegant up-do. It had little bits of glitter to make it sparkle. She had on smokey eye shadow, a bit of blush, a ton of mascara to make it her eyelashes stand out and a light pink shade of lipgloss. She looked beautiful.

"Oh Cream, you look amazing." Crystal said. She had on the bridesmaid dress which was a light pink strapless dress that ruffled near the end. It hugged her curves perfectly and you could hardly notice that she was pregnant.

"We did such a great job." Amy said as she was tearing up. She was the maid of honor. She had on the same dress as the other bridesmaids but hers was a fuchsia color. It was a tradition in Cream's family for the maid of honor's dress to be a different color or style than the bridesmaids' dresses.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Cream said. Rouge chuckled.

"Don't worry Cream. I was nervous on my wedding day too but when I saw the most handsome man in all of Mobius standing at the alter, my worries went away." she said dreamily.

"No. Shadow is the most handsome man in all of Mobius." Crystal said. Amy glared at them.

"Wrong. Sonic is. After all, he's the hero of Mobius." she said. They all started arguing.

"Why are we all arguing?" Shadow asked as he, Sonic and Knuckles walked in.

"They're arguing about who's the most handsome amongst you three. Crystal says Shadow, Rouge says Knuckles and Amy says Sonic." Cream replied with a sigh.

"Well atleast I know you have good taste." Shadow smirked as he kissed Crystal. She blushed.

"You honestly want to start Faker? Cause I can go all night." Sonic said as he and Knuckles argued with Shadow. Cream sighed.

"Why did you guys come here again?" she asked.

"Oh. The wedding is about to begin." Knuckles said. Cream nodded.

"Okay. Bridesmaids, go down with your men. Maid of honor, you'll go last." she declared.

"Yes Ma'am." Rouge saluted with a grin. She wrapped her arm around Knuckles and walked out. Next was Crystal and Shadow then Blaze and Silver. Lastly, Amy and Sonic emerged. Tails was standing at the alter holding a single white rose in his hands. When everyone was in their positions, the bride's music played. Cream and Vector appeared. Since Vector was dating Vanilla, he escorted Cream down the aisle. she had a silky fabric to cover her face.

When she made it to the alter, Tails handed her the rose and pulled the fabric back to reveal her face. He was in awe. She was definitely the most woman he'd ever seen.

The priest stood at the alter and the ceremony began.

( I don't know how to write a wedding speech or the vows so I'll skip it and move in. )

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Miles Prower. You may kiss the bride." they both smiled and Tails gave Cream a passionate kiss. Today was the best day of their lives.

[x-x-x-x]

At the wedding reception, the pastry had just begun. It was time for the guests to give a speech if they liked. Of course Sonic went first.

"Tails, you're like a little brother to me. We've known each other for a long time. When we were 15, I taught you how to find your inner courage and strength and you taught me that putting plastic in a microwave will cause a fire. You saved many lives by the way." the crowd laughed. "Growing up with two twin siblings and having Eggman constantly on my back was tough, but when I was teaching you life skills, it made me grow stronger as a person. Basically what I'm saying Tails is that even though I act like an idiot sometimes, you never run out of patience & I'm thankful for that. Congratulations on your wedding and many more years to come for you and your beautiful bride." Sonic said. Everyone was shocked at his speech. It was so heartfelt. Tails walked up to him and they gave each other a hug. Next was Shadow.

"You and I are actually good friends. Even though when I first met you, I was on a mission to destroy the earth, you've grown on me. We have good laughs together when Faker does something stupid. Half of the time we set him up and the other half, it just comes naturally." the crowd laughed. "I know that I'm not the nicest person but atleast you know that I'm one of the few normal friends you have. Congratulations on your wedding." he finished with a genuine smile. Tails got up and they gave each other a man hug.

"Well, how am I gonna top those speeches? Here's the answer, I won't because mine will be original." Knuckles started. "When we first met, I wanted to kill you and Sonic for taking my chaos emerald but then I learned that he was a hero so I 'had to' give it to him. Tails, you're my only normal friend. You're not paranoid like Silver, crazy like Sonic or just plain evil and sinister like Shadow. You're a good guy and Cream is lucky to have you as a husband. Congratulations kitsune." he said. Tails laughed and they both hugged.

"So I'm the last to give a speech? That's unfair. Anyways, I haven't been around on Mobius for too long but I know that you're a close friend of mine. Like the others, I met you because I wanted to kill Sonic so he wouldn't destroy the future and the next generation but that's a different story." the crowd laughed. " Congratulations man, you're finally married. It can either be the best or worst decision you can make. Oh and remember one thing, she's always right even when she's wrong." he said with a grin. They gave each other a hug.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it's time to eat." Rouge announced. Crystal took the mic.

"You shouldn't have said that." she said as she pulled Rouge off the stage with her. Just a second later, the guys were running like a pack of wild dogs to the food carts. Blaze stood in front of them but they didn't stop. She made two flame balls with her hands and everyone retreated. She smirked and went back to her seat.

Cream and Tails went out to the balcony. He wrapped his arms around her as she put her head onto his chest.

"I can't believe were finally married." Cream said in awe. Tails smiled.

"I know. I love you Cream." he said. She looked up at him.

"I love you too Tails." she said as they kissed.

Awwe, that was sooo sweet. Don't worry the funniness will return next chapter. Again I'm so sorry for the delay. It's been two months :( I might not update for a bit because of exams and tests. Oh, and sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.

R & R (: 


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. I can honestly say that I have the best readers and reviewers ever! 63 reviews? That's such an amazing success. I want to thank each and every one of you. Without you, this story wouldn't be here. I'm sorry for not updating for a while.**

**Oh, I'll start responding to my reviews at the beginning of every chapter.**

**Here's chapter 8..**

"Aww. I'm going to miss you guys so much." Crystal gushed as she squeezed Cream and Tails in a hug.

Cream laughed. "Crystal don't worry. We'll tell you all about it when we get back." Tails nodded.

"Shadow you better get used to that. That'll be you and Cee pretty soon." Sonic teased.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Faker, that isn't going to happen for another 2 months." Crystal and Amy turned around when they heard that.

"You didn't tell him Amy?" Crystal asked. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?" he asked. Amy looked over to him.

"Well, your wedding is in 2 weeks not 2 months." she said slowly. Shadow was shocked for a moment.

"What? Why did you change the date?" he asked. Crystal shrugged.

"Amy thought it was best." she said. Shadow sighed.

"Come on Shadow. I'm the wedding planner. I've already gotten the catering, decorations and location set. All we need is to do is get the tuxes and dresses fitted and buy the cake." Amy said. She gave him her famous puppy dogs eyes.

Shadow smirked. "Since when were you the wedding planner and how much is everything going to cost me?" Rouge chuckled.

"I don't think you want to know Red." she said.

Amy giggled. She thought the nickname was cute. "It's gonna cost $10,000 Shadow." His jaw dropped.

"Ouch. This is why you should've had a small wedding." Silver said. Knuckles punched him in the arm.

"It isn't his fault that he has a spoiled fiancé who wants everything and makes Shadow buy it for her. Man if I were him, I'd dump her in a heartbeat." he said. Tails sighed.

"Amy can I see your hammer?" Crystal asked sweetly. She nodded and gave it to her.

"So tell me Knuckles, are those shoes comfortable?" Crystal asked.

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah they're pretty comfortable."

She nodded. "That's good. Are you able to run in them?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" Knuckles asked. She put on Shadow's spare air shoes.

"Could you be anymore oblivious? Knuckles, you better run." Blaze said.

"Why?" Knuckles asked. He turned around to see an angry Crystal fully armed with Shadow's shoes and Amy's hammer. That's a deadly combination. He sweatdropped.

"Run." she said. Knuckles screamed as Crystal chased him.

"AHHH! Sonic! Help me!" he yelled as Crystal almost got him with the hammer. Sonic sighed.

"Why me? She's Shadow's fiancé." he said.

Crystal took another swing and Knuckles barely dodged it. "But you're the only one who's as fast as Shadow. She's wearing his shoes!" he screamed.

"Fine." Sonic said as he ran after Crystal and Knuckles. When he was close enough, he tackled Crystal and she ended up getting her foot stuck in a burrow.

"My baby!" Shadow screamed as he ran over to them.

"I'm fine Shads." Crystal said but she looked to see him staring at her foot in the hole. Crystal scoffed.

"Shadow!" she exclaimed as Rouge laughed.

"You should really rethink this engagement." she told Crystal. Shadow stood up and gave her a hug. That was his way of saying sorry.

"Okay we need to free her foot. Everyone pull." Cream said as everyone grabbed Crystal's leg minus Shadow who kept her steady. After a multiple pulls, her foot was free.

"Oh. One last thing." Crystal said as she picked up the hammer and smashed Knuckles with it.

"Now we're good." she said she hugged Tails and Cream one last time. After all the goodbyes, the newlyweds left for their week long honeymoon.

Rouge turned to them. "Shadow you know we have to show Sonic G.U.N today right?" she said. He nodded.

"One rule Faker, don't talk to anybody, don't touch anything and don't look at anybody." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Cool down. You're acting like I'm six. I know when to be serious." he said as he turned around and fell into a tree. Rouge sweatdropped and Shadow facepalmed.

"This is going to be a long day." Rouge said. Shadow nodded.

* * *

><p>"Sonic we're very pleased that you've agreed to replace Rouge during her pregnancy." Matt said. He's a grey wolf who's in charge of G.U.N. Sonic nodded.<p>

"Pleasure to be here Boss." he said. Matt continued to show Sonic around. Shadow and Rouge were just accompanying them.

"Well I'm pretty sure Team Dark will be stronger now that you're on the team." the grey wolf replied.

Shadow smirked. "Rouge and I were perfectly fine before." Rouge nodded.

"Wait a minute. Are we forgetting someone?" she asked in a teasing tone. Shadow chuckled.

"How could we? Where's Omega Matt?" he asked. Matt smiled.

"He's watching tv in your office Agent Shadow." he said. Shadow nodded.

Sonic was confused. "Who's Omega?" he asked.

"He's the third member of Team Dark. He's a robot who formerly worked for Eggman but surrendered to the good side. He's armored with high tech weapons and bombs. Also, he's a killing machine when he gets angry." Rouge answered.

Sonic nodded. "Can't wait to meet him."

Matt looked at his watch. "I'm afraid that I'll have to cut this meeting short Sonic. I'm sure Shadow and Rouge can show you the office." he waved goodbye and left.

"Let's go check out this office." Sonic said as he, Shadow and Rouge walked to the office. When Sonic entered it, he was surprised. The office was amazing. It was painted with clean white paint, had black tile flooring, had three desks for Shadow, Rouge and himself. It has leather sofas and a flat screen tv on the wall.

"Woah." was all that Sonic said. Rouge chuckled.

"I'm guessing you like it." she said.

"Omega." Shadow called. The robot turned around to face the ebony hedgehog.

"Yes Agent Shadow?" he asked.

"Come and meet the newest member of Team Dark." Shadow said. Omega got off the couch and came over to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sonic the Hedgehog. You're much more taller in person." he said. Sonic smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you too big guy and- wait a minute. I'm not short on tv!" he said. Shadow laughed.

"You're right. You're short in person too." Shadow replied. Sonic pouted.

"Okay enough small talk boys. We have work that needs to be done." the white bat said. Shadow handed Sonic a sheet of paper.

"Here Faker. Make 1,000 copies of this." Shadow said.

"Okay. That's simple." Sonic said with a grin.

Shadow smirked. "Believe me, it is simple but that photocopying machine is slower than molasses. It takes 5 minutes just to photocopy one sheet."

Sonic's jaw dropped. "Why do I have to do it?" he asked.

"Because Red and I have to complete this paperwork." Rouge said. Sonic sighed.

"Fine. I'll be back." he said then sped off to the photocopying machine.

* * *

><p>"So since that new secretary job is still open, I called Crystal and asked if she wanted it." Rouge said. The three Mobians were having lunch in their office. Crystal was a secretary at a huge company before she got fired.<p>

Sonic took a bite out of his chilidog. "And what did she say? By the way, how did she get fired anyways?" he asked.

"She said she wanted to see the place before she made up her mind and that story was so funny. Let's just say that you never want to get her really mad." she said.

_**Flashback**_

_Crystal sat at her desk with piles of paperwork in front of her. She sighed._

_"I'm not dealing with this anymore. I'm gonna have a talk with my boss." she said to herself and walked over to Mr. Wright's office. She barged in._

_"Mr. Wright you can't go putting everyone's work on me. I already have enough going on in my life and my job seems to be taking over it for some reason. Also I get paid less than everyone even though I do the most work here so you better change your act before things get ugly." she yelled. Mr. Wright looked at her in rage._

_"How dare you talk to me like that Ms. Hedgehog. You're fired!" he yelled back. Crystal scoffed._

_"Oh you can't fire me. Want to know why?" she asked calmly. He raised an eyebrow._

_"Why?" he asked. Crystal got into his face._

_"Because I quit!" she yelled then stormed out of his office._

_**End of Flashback**_

Shadow laughed when he heard the story. "When is she coming?" he asked as he drank his soda.

"I believe now." Rouge said. She walked out of the office and saw Crystal talking to a green bird.

"Have you seen Shadow, Sonic and Rouge?" she asked.

The green bird shook his head. "No I haven't but I can help you look for them. After all, a beautiful woman shouldn't be walking around a dangerous place alone." he said with a smirk.

"Um no thanks. I'll be able to find them on my own." she said. He held a soft grip on her arm, refusing to let go.

Rouge came over and gave the green bird, Jet the Hawk, a screwkick and he ended up flying into their office. "Don't touch Crystal again got it?" she shouted. He nodded.

Shadow and Sonic came out. "Why is it raining hawks?" the ebony hedgehog asked. Rouge smirked.

"I guess it's because someone was a little too eager to meet Crystal." she said with a chuckle. Sonic smirked.

"That hawk put his hands on Cee? I'm gonna crush him." he said playfully.

"That won't be necessary you two. He didn't hurt me so please don't hurt him." Crystal said. She was in Shadow's arms. He smirked and so did Rouge and Sonic.

"I told you she was too sweet to take this job." Shadow said. Crystal blushed slightly.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"We wanted to see if you could be mean for once. Nice people don't make it far here in G.U.N." Rouge said. Crystal's eyes widened.

"So you guys are saying that you set up that scene with the green hawk?" she asked. Sonic shook his head.

"We were actually planning something else but that was just lucky." he said. She sighed.

"Where do I apply for the job?" the amber hedgehog asked.

Shadow smirked. "Why apply for it when I can get you the job." he said. Crystal looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded. She jumped up and kissed him.

"Do I have the best fiancé in the world or what?" she said. Shadow chuckled.

"Aww I hate to end a sweet moment but our break is nearly over." Rouge said. Crystal nodded.

"I need to get back anyways. Someone needs to keep Knuckles from destroying everything." she said. She gave Shadow another kiss, waved goodbye to them and left.

Shadow smirked softly to himself. "I'm the most luckiest hedgehog alive." he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I love torturing Sonic and Knuckles. So the funniness returns. Hooray for funnys! I have to say that this is definitely my most favorite story amongst the ones that I wrote. So I was watching Sonic X today and those episodes actually got me excited to start the next chapter. Episodes 34-37 are my favorites because of Shadow :). He's so awesome.<strong>

**Sonic: No he's not. I'm the awesome one.**

**Shadow: What makes you think you're more awesome than me?**

**Sonic: Because it's my show! It's called Sonic X not Shadow X.**

**Me: Uh oh. We better leave before this gets ugly.**

**Shadow: It already did *points at Sonic***

**Sonic: Speaks the fake.**

**Shadow: I was born before you Faker so apparently you're the fake. Besides I possess far too much chaos energy to be anything other than the real thing.**

**Sonic: *scoffs* Just because you're like 60 years old doesn't mean you're the real one.**

**Shadow: *growls* don't test my age you blue furball.**

**Sonic: *smirks* I thought I was the faker Faker.**

**Shadow: *starts swearing and tackles Sonic***

**Me: Shadow! Those words are not nice. Watch your language! *sighs* Wish me luck with these two and read & review :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry again for not updating on time. I was busy with my other stories as well.**

**Lately I've noticed that my story isn't getting as much reviews as it used to. I used to get at least 10 reviews per chapter but now I only get a maximum of 3 reviews. Is my story starting to get boring to you guys?**

**Well I'll reply to your reviews now :)**

**FireWolfHeart:** _Aha it might a disaster for everyone. I really doubt that I can make Crystal mean and we all know Knuckles isn't bright but we still love him anyways. :) Thanks for the review !_

**John Doe:** _I appreciate the compliment you gave me about my story and thank you, but I like Sonic the way he is and I don't plan on changing him. I guess most people like him that too since he acts like that in so many stories. Thanks for the review !_

**Suki Takayoshi:** _LOL that is a deadly combination if you ask me and Knuckles is so clueless at times but we love him anyways :) Thanks for the review !_

**Here's Chapter 9 ..**

* * *

><p>"Alright Crystal, here is your new uniform. You must wear it everyday to work." Matt said. He handed the amber hedgehog a short strapped black dress that came up to her knees. It wasn't tight but still hugged her curves and it didn't have a low neckline which she liked.<p>

Crystal nodded. "Thank you Sir. When do I start?" she asked.

Matt smiled. "Call me Boss and how's tomorrow?" he asked. Crystal grinned like a child and nodded excitedly.

"Tomorrow's good. Thank you." she said. They shook hands and Crystal left his office. Waiting outside for her were Rouge, Shadow and Sonic. Crystal smirked evilly.

"Perhaps I should trick them like they did to me yesterday." she thought and laughed in her head.

She walked over to them with a saddened look on her face. Rouge came up to her.

"Why the sad face Cee? Didn't you get the job?" she asked. Crystal shook her head.

"What? How could you not get the job? You were perfect for it!" Shadow exclaimed. Crystal sighed.

"And I really wanted that job too." she said sadly.

"I'll talk to him." Shadow said reassuringly.

"Oh Shadow." Crystal called. The crimson streaked hedgehog turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you tell Matt that I like the uniform he gave me?" she said with a sly grin.

"Sure I-" he said then stopped. "Wait a minute. What?" he asked. He was honestly confused.

Crystal smirked. Rouge shook her head.

"Okay what's going on?" she asked, laughing. Crystal smiled.

"Gotcha." she said and took a seat next to Sonic.

The cobalt hedgehog grinned. "Good job young caterpillar. I've taught you well." he said as he gave her a high five.

Rouge smirked. "You taught her to trick people?" she asked. Sonic nodded.

"You can barely learn anything. How can you teach Crystal something?" he asked with a chuckle.

Sonic smirked. "Well I might need to teach you some things before your wedding Sunshine." he replied.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Really? Like what?" he asked.

Sonic chuckled and Crystal and Rouge's eyes widened. "You don't want to know." they all said in unison.

"Well I'm gonna go. Bye guys." Crystal said happily as she kissed Shadow, waved to everyone and left.

"What are we supposed to do today?" Sonic asked. Shadow thought about it for a bit.

"Well we only do anything around when there's a mission so I guess we're free for the day." Rouge said happily.

"Shouldn't you be resting Rouge? You're pregnant and all this working isn't healthy for your unborn child." Shadow said.

Rouge sighed. "I know. Knuckles been nagging me for weeks. I can't sit down and do nothing for another 5 months." she replied.

"You know there's something I don't get. Why is your stomach smaller than Amy's?" he asked.

Shadow spat out his drink. "Do yourself a favor. Don't ever ask that question in front of Amy unless you want to die." he said. Rouge nodded.

"Listen to Red Sonic. Amy will kill you if you ever say that. Trust me from experience." she said with a sly smile. Sonic nodded and laughed

"Last one to the office is a rotten egg!" he said. He ran full speed to the office but he didn't know that the door was closed.

The next thing Shadow and Rouge heard was loud Smack! They both facepalmed and sighed.

"Non-living objects: 2. Sonic: 0." Shadow said. Rouge nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Should we really go dress shopping now Amy? I don't even think I'll fit into my dress." Crystal complained as she, Blaze and Amy were going to a wedding dress boutique downtown. Blaze was driving them there in her car and at full speed.<p>

"Oh my god, Blaze slow down!" Amy exclaimed. Blaze laughed.

"No way. This isn't even fast! You should see how fast Sonic drives!" she shouted.

After a painful drive, which messed up Amy's hair, they finally arrived at the boutique. It was small but it had the most beautiful dresses.

"This is the same place we came to for Cream's dress shopping right?" Blaze asked. Crystal nodded.

"Amy do you think it was a good idea leaving Knuckles and Silver alone?" she asked.

"I honestly don't think that's a good idea either Amy. Those two are crazy together." Blaze said.

Amy laughed. "Oh come on guys. You're being paranoid. They can't cause that much destruction. Besides if they did, they'd get to meet my good friend Piko Piko." she said with a smile.

The girls all laughed as they walked into the boutique. Their eyes widened. It was small on the outside but huge on the inside. It had every dress type, size and color in existence.

"Woah. This place is amazing." Crystal said in awe.

"What kind of dress are you looking for Crystal?" Amy asked.

"A crimson dress that's knee length, it has thin cross cross straps in the back and a red rose over the heart." Crystal answered.

Blaze nodded. "Well lets get looking." she said with a grin. They each went in a different direction and started searching.

* * *

><p>"Ugh what do we do now?" Sonic asked impatiently. The blue speedster wasn't used to sitting down for a long period of time.<p>

Shadow was actually starting to get bored as well. Rouge left early to go back home and get some sleep so now he was stuck at work with Sonic.

A secretary walked into the office. "Agent Shadow, Agent Sonic, Boss has let you two leave early today since are no missions to complete." she said. Sonic jumped out of his seat.

"Yes! Let's go party Shadow." he said happily.

Shadow looked at him with confused eyes, worrying highly about his mental health. "Are you high? We're adults and you want us to 'party'?" he asked.

Sonic facepalmed. "Not literally you idiot. I meant let's ditch this place. Sheesh you have no sense of humor." he said.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go." he said. They both departed from G.U.N. headquarters and drove back to Shadow's house. Although the car ride definietly wasn't going smoothly with Sonic on board.

* * *

><p>"Okay so we can't get you fitted into your wedding dress without getting Shadow his tuxedo." Amy said as she carried the bag which held the bridesmaid dresses to Blaze's car.<p>

Crystal nodded. "I was already expecting that." she replied. They got into the car and Blaze drove out of the parking lot.

"So who's your maid of honor going to be Cee?" Blaze asked.

"Well I haven't-" Crystal began but was cut off.

"It's going to be me obviously." Amy said happily.

Crystal fidgeted with hair a bit. "Well..." she said nervously.

Amy glanced at her. "It is me... Right?" she asked. Crystal sighed.

"To be honest, I can't choose between the three of you." she answered.

"Don't worry Crystal. You still have another 2 weeks to decide. Besides, it's not like we'll hate you if you don't choose us. I'm not sure about a certain hedgehog though." Blaze said with a sigh, obviously talking about Amy.

"That is true Blaze. Besides Amy was the maid of honor at Cream's and your wedding." Crystal replied. "I'll decide later on." she said.

"Well let's just get to your house Crystal. God knows what Silver and Knuckles did while we were gone." Blaze said. She drove faster than before and in five minutes, they were at Crystal's house.

They all went inside. "We're home!" Crystal called. There didn't hear a thing.

"Knuckles? Silver?" Blaze called.

"We're in the living room." Silver replied. The girls walked in and their jaws dropped.

"What do you think of our redecoration job?" Knuckles asked. He smirked at the girls' reaction. Silver was just laughing.

"Are you both insane? I think Shadow is probably going to kill you two!" Crystal exclaimed. Knuckles and Silver took everything that was inside and put it outside and everything that was outside they put it inside.

"This is crazy." Amy replied. Crystal ran upstairs and screamed.

"What did you two do to our room?" Crystal screeched. She back downstairs and glared at them.

"This is the ultimate prank." Silver said as he gave Knuckles a high five.

Blaze facepalmed. "I told you nothing good happens when you leave them by themselves." she said.

Crystal's face was pale. "You guys need to fix this before Shadow sees it." she said. She knew her fiancé would freak out if he saw their house like this.

"Before Shadow sees what?" a voice asked. She turned around and saw Shadow and Sonic standing behind her.

"Ugh, Chaos Control. Should've remembered that." Amy said with a sigh.

Crystal froze. "Uh oh. Knuckles, Silver, you better run." she said. Shadow looked around the living room and was surprisingly calm. He went upstairs and came back down without saying a word. He finally himself turned to face Knuckles and Silver.

"You guys did this?" he asked coyly. They nodded.

"It's so awesome right? You got any comments?" Silver asked with a grin.

Shadow smirked. "Just one: Run." he said as his face suddenly turned into one of rage. Knuckles and Silver ran as Shadow chased them.

Everyone else looked on in amusement.

"Well at least Silver will be safe since he has telekinesis." Blaze said.

"Yeah. That's true. I'm not sure who's gonna help Knuckles though." Sonic said with a laugh.

Crystal smirked. "So can you all help me put everything back the way it was?" she asked. They all nodded and started rearranging the house, leaving Shadow to deal with the two pranksters.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**I hope you all liked this chapter and I think you guys will find it funny enough :)**

**Remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again everyone ! I'm too tired to do a long author's note so see you at the bottom.**

**On to the reviews :)**

**The Mystery the Hedgehog:** _LOL thanks for the compliment and I know these chapter are short but I find it hard for me to write long chapters for some reason . Maybe you could give me some tips. And I love that face too! :3 Thanks for the review!_

**FireWolfHeart:** _Don't worry they live :) and the wedding will finally be the next chapter! Aha thanks for the review!_

**Suki Takayoshi:** _Don't worry I made sure that Shadow didn't kill them. I needed Silver for this chapter. The little boy toy :) and I got that prank from Pauly D and Vinny from Jersey Shore. Thanks for the review!_

**FlightyMighty13:** H_I barely know what's going through their minds nowadays. *sigh* I'll seek help for them soon. Thanks for the review!_

**Here's chapter 10 of TLAL :)**

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Do I have to get fitted into a tuxedo?" Sonic asked as everyone stepped out of their vehicles.<p>

Amy rolled her eyes at him. "Yes you have to Sonic. This is going to be one of the greatest days of Shadow and Crystal's lives. We're trying to help them out here so please cooperate." Amy responded.

Knuckles groaned. "Everyone knows that I hate wearing tuxedos. Nobody is happy when I put one on." he said. Shadow smirked.

"You really don't want to repeat what happened at Tails' wedding do you?" he asked. Knuckles was confused until the crimson streaked hedgehog pointed at their telekinesis friend. The red echidna sweatdropped.

"Trust me, you don't want to see me when I'm really angry." Silver said. Shadow and Sonic glanced at each other for a second then at Knuckles then back at Silver.

Crystal sighed. "Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?" she asked. Rouge shrugged.

"Maybe it's because whenever Red and Blue have that crazed look in their eyes, you know something bad is gonna happen." she answered.

Blaze shook her head. "No. Sonic always has that look in his eyes." she said.

"Well lets just get inside before they do something we'll all regret." Amy said. Everyone stepped inside and gasped. The cake warehouse that Rouge took them to was huge. They had nearly every single cake they could think of.

"Welcome to Wishful Tasting." the greeter introduced. "How may I be of service to you?" she asked.

Amy smiled sweetly at her. "My friends here," she said and pointed to Shadow and Crystal, "are getting married in less than 2 weeks from now." she said. The greeter nodded.

"Oh I see and they want to find the perfect wedding cake correct?" she asked. Amy nodded.

"Alright. I'll call Nina over to help you." she said and walked over to one of the tables. She started to a 5"5 lavender hedgehog. She was wearing her uniform and her hair was pinned to the side. When the greeter finished talking to her, she approached them and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Nina and I'll be helping you today." she said with a wide grin, staring intensely at Silver. Blaze glared at her.

"So who's the lucky couple?" she asked, secretly hoping that it wasn't Silver.

Crystal smiled. "We are Nina." she said and squeezed Shadow's hand lightly. He smirked.

Nina whistled. "You sure can pick them well Girlie. Excellent taste." she said with a giggle. Crystal laughed and thanked her.

"Please wait at that table over there and I'll come over with a few cakes." Nina said as she pointed to a large table in the middle of the room. While everyone was leaving, Nina held Silver back.

"Yes?" he asked. Nina smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Here. Call me sometime gorgeous." she said and handed him a piece of paper with her number on it. Blaze saw this and was furious.

Silver crumpled up the paper. His face was pale. "I'm married." he said sternly. Nina smirked.

"Well after you hang out with me for a day, you'll leave your wife in a heartbeat." she said with a wink. Crystal, being held back by Blaze, saw this and was upset with the short hedgehog. Crystal was about to confront her but Blaze pulled her back.

"You're just gonna let her flirt with your husband?" Crystal asked. Blaze smirked.

"Don't worry. I know what to do if it gets... out of hand." she said. Crystal sighed and watched on with her feline friend.

"Listen Nina. I know you're attracted to me but I love my wife and nothing is ever going to change that." Silver said and backed away from Nina.

She smiled sweetly. "Oh come on Sugar. It's not like your wife is here or anything." she said and stepped closer to him. Silver saw Crystal and mouthed "Help me!" to her. She nodded.

She walked over to them. "Hey Nina. When are the cakes going to arrive?" she asked. Nina rolled her eyes.

"Can't you see I'm busy here? Now go take your high-pitched whining and your ugly, anorexic self someplace else." she barked.

Crystal's smiled faded and she scowled at her. "Excuse me?" she asked. Nina groaned as she tried to grab Silver but he dodged it. She stood face to face with Crystal. They were exactly the same height.

"Did I stutter? Oh and you might want to keep your dreamy fiancé under lock because I'll jump at him when I get the chance." Nina said with a smirk. Crystal growled. By now, everyone was watching them.

"Come near my man and I'll rip that weave right off your ego sized head." she said. Nina scowled and slapped Crystal across the face.

Crystal gasped and growled. She jumped on Nina and started to punch her. Shadow rushed over and pulled Crystal off of her. When Shadow held Crystal back, Nina tackled her and starting to slam her head into the ground. Both of the girl were screaming at each other. Amy and Rouge pulled Nina off of Crystal and before Crystal could strike back, Shadow held her by the waist with most of his strength.

"You little anorexic whore! Look what you did you my hair!" Nina yelled.

"I'm the whore? At least I don't throw myself onto every guy that I've seen for more than 20 seconds!" Crystal spat back. She tried to break out of Shadow's grasp but he held onto her tightly.

Before Nina could reply, her tail was set on fire and she started screaming. Blaze stood there with a smirk on her face, clarifying that she was the cause of the burning tail. Nina ran and sat down in a fish tank and sighed with relief.

Blaze approached her. "All of this could've easily been avoided if you didn't try to flirt with MY husband." she said. Silver came and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"You're so cute when you're jealous." he said. Blaze laughed and kissed him.

Nina scoffed. "Whatever. At least he's still available." she said with a grin, referring to Shadow and winked at him. He rolled his eyes. Crystal wrapped her arm around his waist protectively.

"Come near him and you'll regret it." she said with a glare. Nina smirked.

"We'll see about that." she said. She got out of the fish tank and ran to Shadow. With his speed, Shadow dodged her and she ended up falling into one of the cakes. Everyone bursted out in laughter.

Nina screamed angrily. "Look at me. First my hair now my clothes. I'm a mess." she complained.

"You were a mess before you fell into the cake." Blaze said with a smirk. Crystal laughed.

"Nina! What have you done?" the manager cried when he saw everything.

"Ask them!" she exclaimed.

Blaze nodded. "Let's see. First she flirted with my Silver, got into a fight with Crystal, terrified the fish when she jumped into the tank and fell into a cake." she said.

"Oh, and she tried to flirt with my man but news flash sweetie, you're not getting him anytime soon." Crystal replied. Shadow chuckled deeply and gave her a kiss.

The manager was upset. "This is the fifth time you've done this Nina! I can't handle this anymore. You're fired!" he exclaimed. Nina's eyes widened. Before she could complain, he already left. Sonic began to sing when he saw Nina leaving.

"Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye." he saying. Knuckles laughed and joined in as well. Nina groaned loudly and stomped out of the warehouse.

"So who wants to eat cake until they explode?" Shadow asked with a grin. Everyone agreed and sat down and waited for the cakes to arrive. The manager brought out a few cakes for starters and the group began to eat happily.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, everyone wasn't eating happily anymore. They were barely eating at all. Crystal forced herself to keep tasting the cakes. Sonic burped loudly and was hit in the arm by his wife.<p>

"Oh my god Crystal. You need to stop eating before you burst." Amy said. Crystal groaned.

"Ugh I'm done. I can't eat anymore." she said. Shadow moaned.

"So which cake did you like the best?" he asked. She sighed happily.

"I liked the red velvet cake. How about you?" she asked with a smile.

"Same here love. Somebody call the manager." he said. Suddenly, the manager came out with a grin

"Have you selected a cake?" he asked. Shadow nodded.

"We'll take the red velvet cake." Crystal said with a friendly smile. The manager nodded. "If it's not any trouble, we'd like to pick it up the day of our wedding." she said.

"It's no trouble at all. When's the wedding?" the manager asked. Crystal's face was slightly red from embarrassment and asked Amy when the wedding was.

"It's on the fourth." Amy replied.

"I'll have it ready for you on that day." he said. Everyone thanked him and left the warehouse. They all walked to their cars.

"Oh man Blaze. I was dying when you put Nina's tail on fire. Hilarious!" he said and have her a thumbs up. She laughed.

"I'm just glad we won't be seeing her again. If she tries anything, I'd have Crystal as my partner anyways." Blaze said with a coy grin. Crystal nodded.

"That's right girlie. Nobody messes with us." Crystal replied, imitating Nina.

"How do you fight anyways Crystal?" Knuckles asked.

"I fight like a high school girl. I just jump on the girl and pull her hair or slam her head onto the floor or slap and punch her like what you saw in there." she answered. Sonic chuckled.

"I guess I'm gonna have to teach you how to fight now." he said.

Rouge playfully rolled her eyes. "And how do you expect to teach her how to fight? You don't even fight! All you do is outsmart your opponent and run. Besides I have a black belt in karate." she said.

Shadow smirked. "I can do that as well and I have natural fighting abilities so I'm better qualified at teaching Crystal how to fight." he said. Before an argument could brew up, Crystal got involved.

"I don't want to learn how to fight. There's really no point since I don't fight." she said. Everyone gave her the 'Oh really?' look. "Okay I rarely fight." she said.

"So you do expect a strong, handsome man to come to your rescue whenever you need help?" Rouge asked with a smirk.

Crystal grinned. "Well I already have one so yes." she said. Shadow smirked.

"Don't worry love. I'll always protect you." he said and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Look on the bright side Cee. At least you fought someone your own size." Silver said. Crystal laughed then stopped.

"Hey! I'm not short!" she said. She may have been the shortest, tied with Cream, amongst all of them but she wasn't short.

"Alright. We'll settle this later. Let's just get to the clothing store." Blaze said. Soon everyone was driving to the wedding shop that they found.

* * *

><p>"Wow Crystal. You look amazing." Amy said with a smile.<p>

"I think Shadow will want to jump straight to the honeymoon when he sees you." Blaze said. Crystal blushed.

She had on her wedding dress. It was tight on her bust, hips and stomach. It had thin silver lining over the top part engraved with small diamonds. Then the bottom part puffed out but had no tail with it. She loved it.

"What do you think?" Rouge asked. Crystal nodded.

"It's perfect. I love it." she said and sighed happily.

Amy took Crystal's purse and went to go pay for the dress while Crystal got changed. The dress was crushing her chest a bit.

"This is going to be the happiest day of my life." Crystal thought to herself and squealed with delight.

* * *

><p>"I hate this thing!" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow was adjusting his tie. He had on a black suit with a red tie and a rose over his heart. He smirked in approval at the mirror.<p>

"Won't the black suit blend in with your fur?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow looked at him like he was insane. "Does it look like its blending in?" he asked. "Besides, Amy said that a white suit will clash with everything apparently." he said.

Silver was finally dressed. It took him a while to get his quills out of the dress shirt.

"Well we're done. Let's get changed now." Knuckles said and was about to go back inside the changing room but was stopped by Silver.

"Shadow you better hope that this wedding is good. Crystal's parents are going to be there." he said.

Shadow's eyes widened. "They are? Why?" he asked with disbelief.

"Yeah that's very strange. I mean, no normal parent would go to their own daughter's wedding." Sonic replied sarcastically which earned him a glare from Shadow.

"How bad are her parents?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow shuttered. "They're not bad just really.. really.. old-fashion you could say." he said.

**Flashback**

_"Don't worry. My parents are really understanding." Crystal said to Shadow. It was when they started to date that Crystal wanted to introduce him to her parents._

_"I don't know." Shadow said unsurely._

_They were at the front porch of Crystal's parents' house. She turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek._

_"Please do this Shads. For me?" she pleaded. Shadow sighed and agreed. Crystal smiled._

_"I love you Shadow." she said. Shadow put his hands on her hips._

_"I love you too my precious jewel." he said and they shared a short but passionate kiss._

_Crystal took her arms off of him and knocked on the door. A middle-aged red male hedgehog opened the door. He was wearing a suit and appeared to be very busy._

_"Hi Daddy." Crystal said and hugged him. He immediately hugged her back._

_"Hi sweetheart. Who's your friend?" he asked. Crystal sweatdropped._

_"Um Daddy, this is my boyfriend Shadow the Hedgehog." she said. Her father examined Shadow carefully._

_"Shadow huh? How many guns do you have on you?" he asked. Crystal hit his arm lightly._

_"Dad!" she exclaimed. Shadow smirked._

_"2." he said truthfully. Her father examined him once more._

_"Oh Robert leave them." a female hedgehog said. She was a pink hedgehog and looked almost like Crystal. Crystal ran up and hugged her._

_"Hi mom!" she said happily._

_"Don't worry Julie." Robert said. Shadow sighed._

_"Are we playing 21 questions or something?" he asked._

_Robert eyed him. "I see you're a rude hedgehog." he said._

_"How is asking a question being rude?" Shadow challenged._

_"The way you asked it was." Robert said. Crystal walked over to them._

_"Dad leave him alone." she said. She took Shadow's arm gently and dragged him to the living room._

_"Shoes off." Julie called from the kitchen. Crystal took off her shoes but Shadow didn't._

_"What's the matter?" Julie asked._

_Shadow stuttered a bit. "I'm not really obligated to take off my shoes." he said. Julie thought for a moment and then disappeared into the kitchen. She reappeared again with 2 plastic bags._

_She handed them to Shadow. "Here sweetheart. Just put them over your shoes." she said and went to the living room. Shadow sighed and put the bags over his shoes. Crystal sighed and whispered 'sorry.' into his ear then went to the living room._

_Shadow was about to sit next to his girlfriend when Robert patted onto the empty seat next to him and insisted that Shadow sat with him._

_"This is going to be a long day." he thought and sat down next to the older hedgehog and prepared himself for another game of 21 questions._

**End of Flashback**

Sonic, Silver and Knuckles were laughing.

"I suffered that before too. You should see Rouge's dad. Oh he's much worse than Crystal's." he said.

"Thank god I never went through that." Sonic said. Silver nodded.

"Well now I'll have to go through it again at the wedding. By the way Silver, you're the best man." he said. Silver smiled.

"Really? Thanks man." he said and hugged Shadow. Shadow actually hugged him back.

Sonic pouted. "Why is he the best man? I've been through way more stuff with you than him." he said.

"Yes but amongst the four of you, I actually like him the best. Tails is second." he said.

Knuckles scoffed. "Pfft. Whatever!" he said, feeling very offended.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Okay let's get changed and get to the car. The girls are probably finished." he said. The rest nodded and went back into their changing rooms.

"I need to make this wedding perfect. Not for me or Crystal's parents but for the future Mrs. Shadow the Hedgehog." he thought with a smile.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Aww I made a chapter full of romance, drama and humor. And its my longest chapter yet! I thought the last sentence was so sweet and actually went "aww!" when i wrote and reread it. Thumbs up! Anyway the next chapter is the one that you've all been waiting for... *drumroll* Shadow and Crystal's wedding! I'll try to make it as sweet and romance as possible. Oh by the way, I don't know all the vows that the groom and bride say at the wedding so I'll skip that part again.**

**So anyways I'm craving reviews right now... Just me ? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait again, but I was too tired to update for the past couple of weeks and it was my birthday on July 4! Aha it was fun and I got a present aww :) well, enough about me, let's finally get to Shadow and Crystal's wedding! I tried hard to make this as sweet and romantic as possible. Btw, I would've updated sooner but my internet was starting to act up..**

**Time to respond to the reviews!**

**TheMidnightEclipse: Yup she sure is and I can literally imagine Blaze doing that. I had to add that part of Sonic singing. He wouldn't be Sonic without it! And don't worry, the babies will come evenntually. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review! :3**

**FireWolfHeart: I did! :) and sorry I don't. I could write one or dedicate a chapter to them if you like :) thanks for the review!**

**Suki Takayoshi: LOL they sure did and don't worry, I made sure to put a Jules/Knuckles scene in this chapter. This wedding will be so lovey dovey and Crystal's parents won't harass him this time. I love Shadow and Crystal too :) Thanks for the review!**

**Now that that's over, Let's continue! :) **

"Oh Crystal, you look so beautiful." Blaze gushed as she put the finishing touches to Crystal's make up. Crystal was wearing her wedding dress, her hair was made into tight, delicate curls and covered with light sparkles. Her make up consisted of white eye shadow, red lipstick and light pink blush. She really did look amazing. A veil was placed above her head and her baby bump wasn't noticeable.

"I can't wait to see Shadow's face." Rouge said with a smile. Crystal nodded happily.

"He's going to look so handsome." She said and sighed happily. Everything was perfectly falling into place.

"Well look at the beautiful bride." The girls heard three people say from behind them and turned around. Standing there was Robert and Julie Hedgehog and Jules Bat.

"Mom! Daddy!" Crystal cried and tried her best to run to them. She hugged them both tightly.

"Oh Crystal, your mother and I are so proud of you." Robert said. Crystal thanked him and hugged them again.

"Dad, I can't believe you came." Rouge said to Jules. "I thought weddings weren't your thing." She said with a smirk.

Jules chuckled. "Well I couldn't miss little Crystal's own wedding." He said.

"Oh, this is Blaze and Amy." Crystal said and gestured towards them. They smiled and waved, giving warm greetings.

"You all should go and get good seats. The place is filling quick." Rouge said and gestured them towards the door.

"I'll stay back here for a little bit." Jules replied.

Robert nodded as he and Julie gave Crystal a final hug. "We'll save you a seat." He said and they left.

Rouge turned to face her father. "Knuckles isn't here. He's in the other room." She said.

"No I'm not." Knuckles said from behind her, eating an apple, Silver standing next to him.

Rouge sighed. "Knux, why are you eating an apple now?" She asked. He shrugged.

Blaze walked over, took Knuckle's apple and threw it away. His jaw dropped.

"Thank you Blaze." Rouge said with a smile. Blaze chuckled.

Jules faced Knuckles. "Ah, Knuckles, good to see you again." He said.

Knuckles nodded. "Likewise." He replied. Jules looked him up then down.

"You know I don't like you right?" Jules asked.

Knuckles nodded. "It's pretty obvious." He said.

Jules smirked. "Where did you learn such a big word?" He asked.

Knuckles smirked as well. "I'm not an idiot Jules." He said.

"Well-"

"Daddy!" Rouge said in a serious tone.

Jules chuckled. "Assume to position!" He exclaimed. Knuckles groaned.

"What's that?" Silver asked. Rouge facepalmed.

"You'll soon find out." Rouge answered. Knuckles placed his hands on his head and spread his legs apart slightly. Jules patted him down and apparently noticed something.

"Aha! What do you call the thing poking me when I touch your rib cage?" He asked.

Knuckles gave him an "Are you kidding me?" look. "Breathing." Knuckles replied bluntly.

Jules nodded. "Alright, he's clean.. for now anyways." He said. Knuckles fixed his jacket and, just to piss off Jules, gave Rouge a long, passionate kiss right in front of him. She giggled and pecked his cheek. He smirked at Jules then left.

Silver and Crystal sweatdropped. "Trust me when I say that as long as you have Sonic or Knuckles around, this day will not go as you planned it." Silver said. Knowing that he was right, Crystal nodded sadly.

**(x-x-x-x)**

"Whatcha think Shads?" Sonic asked as he came out wearing a yellow tuxedo and a pink bow tie.

"I think you should go back into the changing room and change into the tuxedo Amy gave you before you 'accidentally' fall off that balcony." Shadow said.

Sonic shuddered. "You're harsh and graphic but I'm not changing." He said with a pout. Suddenly he was thrown into the changing room by an invisible force.

"AHHH!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow smirked. "And that's why he's the best man." He said to Sonic with a deep chuckle. Silver and Knuckles appeared with goofy grins on their faces.

"So, how does Crystal look?" Shadow eagerly asked. Silver chuckled.

"I can't tell you but let's just say that you're a very lucky man." He said. Shadow smirked.

"At least her dad doesn't pat you down to check if you have any weapons like Jules does." Knuckles said.

Shadow looked at Silver in confusion. "Rouge's dad." Silver replied.

"If he did, he would find plently of weapons and I can't wait to meet the guy." Shadow said.

Knuckles' jaw dropped. "I know you're mentally unstable with deep psychological issues, but why would you ever want to meet Jules? People pray to stay away from him!" He exclaimed.

Shadow's fist clenched. "Really? You're seriously one to talk about me being mentally unstable and have deep psychological issues when you act like a retarded child who has no hope in life and follows Rouge around like a lost puppy?" He asked.

"Okay, I'm breaking this up before Knuckles says something else that's stupid and you break something. Everything in this place is way too expensive to have breaking." Tails said. He and Cream came back from their honeymoon the day before and were instantly swept up into the wedding madness for a fifth, and hopefully, final time.

"Too late." Shadow replied with a smirk. Tails facepalmed. Knuckles growled.

"Sonic are you dressed yet?" Silver called out.

Sonic came out of the changing room in a black tuxedo but was having trouble fixing his tie. It looked like he was in a wrestling match with it and the tie was winning.

"This stupid thing is stuck!" He exclaimed as he pulled on his tie. Silver sighed and used his telekinesis to fix his tie for him.

"Woah. That telekinesis thing is so cool. You have to teach me how to do it." Sonic said excitedly.

Silver chuckled. "I can't teach you how to do it. I was born with it and it's impossible for someone to learn how to do it." He answered.

Sonic just blankly stared at him. "Okay, if I wanted a smart answer, I would've just asked Tails." He replied.

Silver scoffed. "Well." He said, clearly insulted.

"Come on guys. We have to get out there now." Tails said as he pushed everyone out the door. For some reason, they all started arguing about who looked better than the others.

Tails sighed. "It pays to be the genius around here." He said and closed the door behind him.

**(x-x-x-x)**

Everyone was rushing all about, putting the finishing touches on everything. Meanwhile, Shadow was standing at the front of the aisle, being forced to listen to Sonic's ridiculous list of do's and don't to help him "prepare" for the wedding ceremony.

"Do stand there and smile senselessly at Crystal and tell her how beautiful she is. Don't laugh or make any stupid sounds when she's giving her vows. Do make sure that your vows are correct and are sweet and stuff. Don't ask the ring bearer or flower girl if you can try their jobs. Do make sure you're not nervous. Don't flirt with the females in the room-"

"Are all of these from past experiences?" Shadow asked. Sonic nodded.

"Good to know, but when do you say, 'Do make sure to knock Sonic unconscience right now'?" Shadow asked irritably.

Sonic gave him a blunt look. "I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say do make sure you don't get tongue tied and don't upset, furiate, or insult Crystal's parents." He said. Once again, an invisible force lifted Sonic up into the air and onto a seat right next to Knuckles.

"Thanks Silver." Shadow called out with a smirk. Silver gave him a thumbs up. While Shadow practised his vows, Silver walked up to the two idiots.

"If either of you say or do something stupid before, during or after the wedding, I will make both of your heads explode and throw you into a tank of water filled with sharks. Understand?" He said dangerously, adding the tank of water part to scare Sonic. Fearing what would happen if they said no, Sonic and Knuckles nodded their heads in agreement. Silver grinned evilly and walked away.

"Shadow, do I really have to do this?" Sapphire asked. She was Crystal's younger cousin. She was a 10 year old hedgehog with light pink fur, similar to Amy's, had white bangs and crimson eyes. She was wearing a fushcia dress, knee length dress and was carrying a basket filled with pink rose petals. If you didn't guess it by now, she was clearly the flower girl.

Shadow kneeled down in front. "Yes you do kiddo." He said. She sighed.

"But I look ridiculous." Sapphire said.

Shadow smirked. "No, you look adorable. And it would really mean a lot to your cousin if you did this for her." He said.

Sapphire nodded. "Okay and I was right. I always told Crystal that she would marry a hot guy and here you are." She said with a smile.

Shadow chuckled and gave her a hug. "Thanks Sapphire. Now go prepare. The wedding will start soon." He said.

She walked up the aisle and turned tto face Shadow. "You're a very lucky guy to have met a girl as sweet, kind, funny, and beautiful like my cousin." Sapphire told him.

Shadow grinned. "I know." He replied. He saw Sapphire's older brother Skylar chatting with Tails and Silver. He was a year older but they looked thee same age. He was a crimson hedgehog, like Crystal, except he had deep blue eyes and white bangs like his sister . He was a black tuxedo and tie and was carrying around a pillow with two rings on it. You must be really slow if you couldn't tell that he was the ring bearer. He saw Skylar navigate away from Tails and Silver to Sonic and Knuckles.

Shadow shook his head. "That kid has no idea what he's getting himself into." He thought and walked over to them.

**(x-x-x-x)**

While the girls were running around, fixing their hair and make up, Crystal sat near the window and looked up into the sky. She was thinking of everything that happened since she met Shadow.

'I'm so thankful that I met him. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have all these amazing friends I do now. He even helped me get over the pain of the tragic heartbreak I suffered before I met him. He's may be a tough, emotionless person on the outside, but on the inside, he's the most sweetest, funniest, well mannered, and bravest guy I've ever met. I wonder what my life would've been like if I never met Shadow...' She thought. She was so deep in thought that she never heard Amy calling her.

"Crystal? Crystal. CRYSTAL!" Amy exclaimed.

She jumped when she heard Amy shout. "Oh sorry." She said.

Amy sat down next to her. "What were you thinking about Cee?" She asked.

"I was thinking about how great my life turned out because of meeting Shadow. If I hadn't, I would never have met all of you, I wouldn't have this amazing job and I still would've been heartbroken about my harsh break-up." Crystal explained.

Amy was confused. "What break-up?" She asked.

Crystal sighed. "Before I met Shadow, I was in a relationship with this guy amd we were together for about 5 months then he proposed to me and I accepted." She said.

Amy smiled. "Aww that's so sweet. What happened?" She asked.

"The night before our wedding, he cheated on me with another fox girl. I walked into our room and found them together in bed. I was so heartbroken that I ran out of the room in tears. He called out to me but I ignored him and left." Crystal replied with a sad sigh.

Amy's body tensed. "I swear if I ever see that guy, I'm gonna kill him." She said, with pure hatred in her voice.

Crystal chuckled. "I doubt you know him." She said.

Amy smirked. "Try me. Who is he?" She asked.

Crystal sighed. "His name is Scourge the Hedgehog." She said.

Amy's jaw completely dropped. "WHAT?" She exclaimed.

"...So I'm guessing you do know him." Crystal replied.

"Let me guess. The girl he cheated on you with was Fiona Fox right?" Amy asked. Crystal nodded.

The sakura hedgehog sighed. "Why did you even fall for a rude, selfish, sinister hedgehog like Scourge?" Amy asked.

Crystal shrugged. "I love the bad boy types and Scourge was definitely it." She replied with a grin.

"No kidding." Amy muttered.

Crystal laughed. "He may have been sinister and heartless, but with me, he treated me like Shadow does. He was very seductive too which turned me on even more. He had a dark side to him, which always kept me wanting more and wanting to stay with him." She explained.

Amy nodded. "Well I hope I never see him because if I do, he's getting a hammer to the muzzle!" She said. Crystal smirked.

Cream entered into the room. "Come on Crystal. You have to come out now." She said. Crystal nodded and she and Amy got up and left the room.

She saw her father standing outside, smiling widely. She approached him.

He kissed her cheek. "I'm so proud of you Crystal. Are you ready for this huge step?" Robert asked.

Crystal exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said, turning to see Sonic, Silver, Knuckles and Tails standing there with their wives.

"You ready Cee?" Sonic asked. Crystal nodded cheerfully. "Good... Cause I've got a need for speed!" He exclaimed.

Amy faceplamed. She pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer. "I'll keep this handy." She said. Cream giggled as everyone took a hold of their partners' hand and proceeded to head forwards.

Crystal exhaled. "It's now or never." She said and left the hall with her father by her side.

**(x-x-x-x)**

The wedding finally began and the bridesmaids began to walk out one at a time. First came out Blaze who had her arm looped with Silver's, then came out Amy and Sonic, their arms looped together as well. Next was Cream and Tails with their arms connected and lastly was the maid of honour Rouge with Knuckles holding her. After everyone had taken their seats, the bridal music began to play.

Crystal was at the back of the room with her father and they began to walk gracefully to the alter with Sapphire in front of them, throwing the flower petals in the air gracefully. The veil covering Crystal's face made Shadow even more anxious to see his soon to be wife's face. Crystal nearly teared up when she saw so many people from Mobius in the room and Shadow at the alter. He looked amazing, as always.

When she got to the alter, Silver helped her up and she finally stood face to face with her soon to be husband. Shadow held the veil and placed it above her head. Her face was finally shown and whispered compliments could be heard from the audience. Shadow was in awe as well which caused Crystal to blush.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, causing her to blush more.

"Thank you sweetie." She said with a smile. He smiled as well and caressed her cheek.

The priest swatted his hand from her face. "No touching until after the ceremony." He said.

Shadow rubbed his hand. "You could've said that without hitting me." He said. Crystal and the audience chuckled.

The priest cleared his throat and the ceremony began. **(AN: I found out how to write a wedding ceremony. If it isn't correct, I'm sorry but I tried my best. Let's continue!)**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here to join together this man and this woman in Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, and therefore is not by any to be entered upon, nor taken in hand,unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He said. Sonic was prepared to say something but the death glares that he got from Silver and Amy shut him up instantly.

"Now, you two have prepared your vows correct?" The priest asked. They both nodded.

Silver handed Shadow his vows and he went first. "I, Shadow, take you, Crystal, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honour you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life and I'm immortal so that's a lot of days." The audience and Crystal chuckled. "I vow to protect you from anything that may harm you, to keep you closest to my heart, to never keep any secrets between us and to always trust you. You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Before I met you, I was an emotionless and empty person who only found pleasure by hurting other people. You were the only one who was able to come into my heart. With your sweet personality, your caring attitude and desire to break through my barrier, you managed to bring out a side of me that I had no clue even existed. A side that was able to love. Believe me when I say that I have so much love for you. You're my everything. You're sweet, caring, funny, charismatic, and all of us know, beautiful. I also vow to be the best father for our unborn child. I love you Crystal and don't ever forget that." He said. Crystal couldn't hold her tears back any longer and began to tear up. Rouge handed Crystal her vows and wiped her tears away with a tissue, careful of her make up.

She cleared her throat and began. "I, Crystal, take you, Shadow, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honour you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life. I promise to never judge you, lose trust in you or be overpowering. Everyone in this room knows that love is a crazy thing and make people do crazy things as well, but love is the only thing I'll ever show you and caring is the only thing I'll ever be with you. I vow not to let any other man into my heart and steal my heart like you did. You're the light of my life Shadow. I'd be lost without you. You're the most bravest, kindest, FASTEST," she emphasised to Sonic. He pouted as Shadow and the audience chuckled as well. "And caring person I know. I too vow to be the best mother for our unborn child. The day we met, I knew that you were the man I wanted to be with forever. No matter where life takes us, I was, is, and always will be yours and you were, are, and forever will be my Shadow. I love you so much." She said. Shadow had a tear in his eye, which made Crystal tear up in joy.

"I finally touched his heart." She thought.

The priest sighed happily. "That was beautiful. Now it's time to give each other your rings." He said. Skylar stood next to Crystal and she took one of the rings from the pillow.

"I, Crystal, give you, Shadow, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." She said and slipped the ring into his finger. He smiled at her.

Skylar stood next to Shadow and he took the other ring. "I, Shadow, give you, Crystal, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He said and slipped the ring into her finger. She smiled as well.

The priest smiled and turned to Shadow. "Now Shadow, do you take Crystal to be your wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only into her, so long as you both shall live?" He asked.

Shadow nodded. "I do." He said.

He faced Crystal. "And Crystal, do you take Shadow to be your wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only into him, so long as you both shall live?" He asked again.

Crystal nodded and looked into Shadow's eyes. "I do." She said.

"Then by the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife." He said and turned to Shadow. "You may now kiss the bride." He said. Shadow placed his fingers gently underneath Crystal's chin and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Mr and Mrs Shadow the Hedgehog everyone!" The priest exclaimed and everyone cheered. Crystal finally let her tears fall and wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck, pulling him into a warm embrace. Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Everyone stood up and applauded. They pulled away from each other and faced their family and friends. Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Blaze all had tears in their eyes.

Sonic sniffled. "Weddings are so romantic!" He exclaimed and sobbed on Amy's shoulder. She laughed and patted his back.

Shadow smirked at Crystal. "Time to get to the reception." He said as everyone began to leave.

"I think Amy got us a limo." Crystal replied.

He chuckled. "How about we Chaos Control there instead?" Shadow asked.

Crystal shook her head. "Amy would kill us." She said.

Shadow fake pouted. "Fine. We'll go in the limo." He said. Crystal stuck her tongue out at him and giggled.

He chuckled and lifted her up bridal style. "Let's get to the reception." He said as he carried Crystal back up the aisle. She shrieked when he lifted her up.

"You better not drop me!" She exclaimed.

Shadow smirked and dropped her but caught her at the last second. "Shadow!" She exclaimed. He laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you. I promise." He said. She snuggled into his chest.

Once they were outside, Shadow set Crystal down and almost instantly, they were ambushed by the girls.

"Finally, little Crystal has joined the married life." Blaze said. Crystal chuckled.

"What you said up there was really sweet Red. I'm impressed." Rouge told Shadow. He smirked and pulled his long time friend into a hug.

"Well, enough talking. Let's let the newlyweds get to the reception." Amy said. Everyone nodded. They gave them a final hug and left.

Crystal turned to Shadow. "Well, let's go Mr. Hedgehog." She said.

Shadow smirked as they went into the limo. "After you, Mrs. Hedgehog." He said. Crystal giggled and sat next to him.

"This is the happiest day of my life." Crystal said and held Shadow's hand. "I love you Shads." She said.

He took her hand and kissed it. "I love you too Cee." He said and they shared another passionate kiss, only softer. After a few minutes, they broke away and Crystal lied her head on her husband's chest as he wrap an arm around her shoulder.

**(x-x-x-x)**

"Let's get this party started." Sonic shouted into the mic.

Crystal groaned. "Who let him host it? Is there even supposed to be a host for a reception?" She asked Shadow.

"I honestly don't have a clue but since Amy helped you, I'm guessing she did." He replied.

Amy walked up to the stage. Sonic kneeled. "Yeah babe?" He asked smoothly, knowing that she loves it when he does that.

Amy smiled. "Look, this is a wedding reception, not a frat party. Tone it down a bit." She said.

He smirked and kissed her cheek. "Gotcha." He said.

"Okay everyone simmer down, yes I know I'm hot but let's not make a fuss." He said. Tails and Silver facepalmed and shook their heads. "Now, it's time for the friends to give speeches. I'll go first." Sonic said.

He walked to the other end of the stage, closer to Crystal and Shadow's table. "Shads, there's so much I can say but since we don't have all day, I'll cut it short. If it weren't for Rouge and I, you'd still be stuck in space and none of this would be happening right now." The audience chuckled. "We've also been on many missions together but you try to kill me every chance you get. I think it's because of that prank I pulled on you about gluing everything you owned to the floor, which by the way was hilarious, even your shoes." He said laughing. "It took you 3 hours to pull them off. Even though we're close, I really think of you as one of my closest friends and even though I act like an idiot, I want you to know that you're a great guy and I love you man." He said. Shadow chuckled and walked up to the stage. They shared a manly hug and did a secret handshake. Everyone let out an "Aww." When Shadow returned to his seat, Sonic continued.

"And Cee, let's just say you're a lot more chilling than your husband Faker also known as the Ultimate Lifeform. Just like him, you find me annoying, and I know what you're thinking , who doesn't right? And you also try to beat me up whenever I pull a prank on you too. I still remember when I threw a pie at your face by accident and you chased me down two blocks, punched me in the head very hard and then got stabbed in the leg by some lunatic." Everyone gasped. "Oh, it's a long story. Trust me, you had to be there and Shadow did first aid on her so she lived. That punch really hurt by the way. Anyways, I also remember on the day of your engagement, I forced you to play baseball with me and ending up giving you a black eye with the ball." Again, everyone gasped. "Shadow fought me afterwards so stop gasping. Anyways, why am I telling everyone these stories? It's to show no matter what I do to you, we're still close friends afterwards. Amongst all the girls I know, you're the closest friend I have. I love you too Cee but as a friend because we both know that if it were anything more, Shadow and Amy would both kill me." Crystal laughed and walked up the stage and gave Sonic a hug too.

Next was Silver. "Well, we all know that Shadow and Crystal like me the best because I'm the best man." He began. Everyone laughed. "Shadow, when I met you, like Sonic, you wanted to kill me. Ever since I decided to permantely stay in this time period, you and Tails were the smartest amongst these guys so I decided to hang out with you both. After a while, you began to grow on me and I'm proud to say that you're one of my best friends. Congratulations man." He said. He floated over to Shadow and they hugged.

He flew back and continued. "Crystal, I can honestly say that you're the kindest friend I have. Every time someone refused to help me with anything, which by the way is very mean, you would always offer and you're the most caring as well. You're a close friend of mine and I'm glad that you met Shadow because if you hadn't, I never would've met you and anyone that knows you, knows that's a huge loss. I care about you a lot and congratulations on your wonderful marriage as well." He said. He once again floated to the table and gave Crystal a hug as well.

Tails cleared his throat. "Anyone who knows me knows that I'm not good at public speaking so I'll make this short. Shadow and Crystal, you're both the best friends I have and I care for you both very much. I've known you both for a long time. It's because of me that you two are together and I'm proud to say I am. You two show the true meaning of opposites attract. Crystal is sweet, kind, smart, sincere and an all around caring person while Shadow is serious, somewhat cruel, sarcastic, mysterious and an emotionless person, until now. Even though you two are different, you showed that true love really can come from anywhere, which is a blessing. Congratulations to a beautiful wedding and your many years together." He said. He walked up to the couple and gave each of them a hug.

Knuckles walked up to the stage. "I guess I'm the last one. I really hope this is the last time I'll have to do this. Oh, Shadow and Crystal, let's say that you're both meant to be. From what I heard the day Shadow met Crystal, I knew that she was the one for him. I also know that because these two always try to kill me as well. 2 weeks ago, I had Crystal chasing me at the speed of sound with Amy's hammer. I was hurting a lot that day but I also need to hurt her for that prank she and Amy pulled on me last month, but I won't because Shadow will kill me." He said as everyone laughed. "I know that you two love each other very much which is a blessing. I'm beyond proud to say that you're both close to me and Shadow, if you insult me one more time, you're gonna be dealing with an angry echinda." He said and walked up to Shadow and Crystal's table, both of them laughing and hugged them both.

Sonic came back up onto to the stage. "Okay, now it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance." He said. Shadow and Crystal walked onto the dance floor.

He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Shadow asked.

Crystal smiled widely. "Well... Do I have a choice?" She asked jokingly.

Shadow smirked and pulled her into him. "That's a definite no. You're mine now gorgeous." He said in a low voice. Crystal purred as they began to dance. Her hands were placed on his shoulders and his hands were on her hips as they swayed back and forth. She laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"I don't know how many times I've said this today but I love you." Shadow whispered into her ear.

"Aww I love you too Shadow and trust me, I'll never tired of hearing it." She said as they continued to dance together.

"Aww, this is the most romantic wedding I've attended, next to ours of course." Blaze said and Silver chuckled. Everyone was seating at a table chatting.

"Yeah, at least Shadow helped her forget about Scourge." Amy said. Everyone turned to her after she said.

"She was with Scourge?" Rouge asked in shock. Amy nodded and told them the story that Crystal told her earlier, knowing that she wouldn't mind.

Sonic clenched his fist. "First he stole Fiona from me but then he used her to hurt Crystal. Oh I hate that guy so much. When I see him, he's going to pay." He said, with pure hatred in his voice. Amy rubbed his arm.

"Calm down Sonic." She said and gave him a peck on the lips. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Does Shadow know about this?" Tails asked. Amy shook her head.

"She's too scared to tell him." She replied.

"Why would she be afraid? Shadow is very understanding." Cream said. Amy shrugged.

"Well, she'll have to tell him eventually." Knuckles replied. They all nodded.

Once the dance was over, Crystal and Shadow went out to the balcony for a bit. They were holding each other in a comfortable silence. Crystal sighed.

"What's wrong love?" Shadow asked.

"I have to tell you something." Crystal said.

Shadow faced her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Before I met you, I was in a relationship with Scourge." She said. Shadow's eyes widened. "It gets worse. We were together for five months and then he proposed to me and I accepted." She paused and sighed. "The night before our wedding, I walked into our room and caught him cheating on me with Fiona Fox. I was so hurt that I ran out of the room in tears. He kept calling out to me but I ignored him and left him for good." She said.

Shadow was furious. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a cold tone.

Crystal felt a cold chill run down her spine. "I was afraid and thought you would leave because I loved a guy you hate." She said, a tear running down her face.

Shadow wiped it away with his thumb. He sighed and pulled her into an embrace. "I would never leave you because of that. I love you and I'm shocked that you would be afraid of me. I would never hurt you, mentally or physically." He said. She nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

She sighed. "I guess I ruined the night by telling you this huh?" Crystal asked.

Shadow smirked. "No you didn't. You just made our relationship stronger by there being no secrets between us." He said.

They were interrupted by everyone in the room chanting, "Go Sonic, Go Sonic, Go Sonic."

Crystal facepalmed. "Oh god. What is he doing now?" She asked. They looked at the door to see Sonic break dancing then instantly stopped and ran. They saw Amy chasing him with her Piko Piko Hammer.

They looked at each other and laughed.

Shadow took a hold of Crystal's hand. "Let's get back before they break something." He said. Crystal laughed and nodded and they went inside to their "perfect" wedding reception.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**There you have it. The most hyped chapter of TLAL! This is the only chapter I've written that's 5000 words alone so yay. Oh, and I have a question. Should I make the next chapter Shadow and Crystal's honeymoon or should I do a different chapter? I'm having trouble deciding what the next chapter should be about. If you have an idea, put it in your review and whichever idea I like best, I'll use it and give you credit for it. So start thinking folks! That's all for now. Remember to review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all you TLAL readers a.k.a MY FANS! *gets tomato thrown at* or just readers. I hope you all love this chapter. Suki Takayoshi gave me the idea for this chapter so shoutout to her and thank you! Anyways, let's get you to the story quicker!**

**Review response time. **

**_TheMidnightEclipse:_ OMG I know! I couldn't even see my own story either. I waited for 2 hours then I tried reuploading it but it wouldn't let me. The next day, it finally worked. *sigh* FFN can be such a pain sometimes. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Haha, I had a feeling that most people would pick Scourge. He's the only person I know that would do that. To be honest, I wanted him to crash the wedding but that would totally start a fight and not be romantic. He might appear soon though. No promises :p Thank you for the extra long review :3**

**_StealthTheBat:_ Haha, that's why your comedian and why I always pee myself whenever I read your stories. I laughed so hard reading your review. Hilarious! Thanks for the review and nice laugh :)**

**_Suki Takayoshi:_ Don't worry, you didn't offend me and I completely understand. I always make Sonic and Amy funny but now, there's an extra sweet scene just for you :) every couple gets a romantic scene. Yay! And believe me, the wedding was difficult. I went over it five times to see if it was right. Haha, I loved the Jules/Knuckles scene too. I would be so heartbroken if I got cheated on the day before my wedding :( but at least she moved on and found someone better for her :) Thank you for the exra long review and chapter idea. I gave you credit in the Author's Note ;)**

**Let's get started shall we? *mystical shimmer in and out***

A few days later, with Shadow and Crystal on their honeymoon, the gang decided to kick back and relax for a bit.. At least, that's what the girls were hoping for.

"Come on Ames," Sonic whined. "With Shadow, I can finally pull the ultimate prank on him!" He said.

Amy rubbed her temple and sighed. "Sonic, if you don't be quiet in the next five seconds, I'm gonna shove my Piko. Piko hammer so far up your-"

Silver cut her off. "Amy! There are kids in the room." He said, covering Tails' ears. He shoved him off as everyone chuckled.

"I may be younger than you guys, but I'm still smarter than all you combined." Tails replied.

Knuckles scoffed. "You think that you're some sort of genius?" He asked.

Tails raised his eyebrow. "I have an IQ of 185, I excel in Science and Engineering and I've built and numerously repaired a fully loaded battle jet. So yeah, I'm considered a genius." He answered.

"Oh! You got owned there Knuckles!" Sonic laughed and high-fived the yellow kitsune.

"Pfft. Whatever." Knuckles said. He clearly felt stupid but didn't want anyone else knowing that.

Rouge came out of the kitchen. "Guys, guess what?" She asked.

"You got me a new telescope?" Tails asked eagerly.

Rouge chuckled and shook her head. "Nope."

"You learned how to balance a spoon on your nose?" Silver asked. Everyone chuckled and started chatting about how hard it was.

"She barely has a nose though." Sonic said. The guys chuckled.

She scoffed. "No. Try again." The white bat replied.

"Oh, I know! You finally got a loan from G.U.N. so you can place Knuckles in an operation that will put a brain inside his head?" Sonic asked. Everyone laughed again, except Knuckles, who gave him a punch to the arm.

"You know what guys? Just stop guessing. I made us all reservations at the new restaurant, Amélioré." Rouge squealed excitedly.

Blaze gasped. "Really? I've been dying to go there!" She said.

Silver looked at his wife. "If you wanted to go, why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Because every time I try to tell you about a fancy restaurant, you completely zone out." She replied.

Silver stared blankly at her. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

Blaze scoffed. "My point exactly." She replied.

"I heard that the restaurant is really expensive. A bowl of soup is $40." Amy explained.

Sonic spat out his drink. "What?!" He cried. "Rouge, why would you get us reservations there?! Do I look like a money tree to you?!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down Blue Bell," Rouge said. "All of our dinners are paid for by G.U.N. All I had to do was pick the restaurant." She said.

"I can't believe we're actually going to Amélioré. It's going to be so romantic." Cream said happily.

"Thank god I'm not paying for it. I would've cancelled it then." Sonic said.

"Hmph! You always worry about money Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, pointing her nose away from him.

"Well duh! If I didn't, we would be broke right now." Sonic replied.

"Okay, you happy couple can argue later. Our reservations are at 8 and to make it even more romantic, I got each couple their own table, FAR away from everyone else." Rouge said, shooting daggers at Sonic and Knuckles.

"We do our best to entertain you all and this is the thanks we get?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic sighed. "Why do we even bother?" He asked. Amy chuckled.

"I think you're really funny Sonikku." She cooed.

Sonic smirked. "Thank you baby." He said, giving her a sweet kiss.

"What about me?" Knuckles asked proudly.

"Um... You're really funny Sonic." Amy said. Knuckles' jaw dropped and everyone laughed. Sonic wrapped his arm around Amy and chuckled.

"As much as I'd love to sit here and listen to all the funny jokes, we need to find dresses." Cream said.

"I have a closet full of them. We can look there." Rouge said. The girls noddded and went upstairs to Knuckles and Rouge's room.

"So... Who wants to balance spoons on their noses?" Silver asked. The guys exclaimed and Sonic came back in half a second with spoons.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Sonic shouted and the guys took a spoon from him and attempted it.

**(x-x-x-x)**

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Blaze awed. Everyone had entered the restaurant and were completely amazed.

Silver wrapped an arm around her. "Not as beautiful as you, love." He said. Blaze blushed and gave him a gentle kiss.

"So Rouge, where are our tables?" Sonic asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to ask the host I guess." She said and they walked over to him.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The host asked. He was a tall green bat with a large stomach and short white hair.

"We all have reservations." Rouge replied.

He nodded. "I see," he said. "And what are your names?" He asked.

"Rouge, Sonic, Silver, and Tails." She answered.

"I'll go check in our book. It'll only be a moment." The green bat said and disappeared into the restaurant. Ten minutes later, he returned to his spot on the podium.

"I'm terribly sorrry about your wait." He said.

"We're sorry about your weight too." Knuckles said and the guys erupted in laughter. The girls groaned and facepalmed.

Rouge chuckled nervously. "I'm truly sorry about these idiots. They don't know when to, uh.. hold their 'comedy'." She said.

The bat wrinkled his nose. "Yes. Right this way." He said and led them all inside. He took Amy and Sonic to a table, then Knuckles and Rouge, then Silver and Blaze and lastly, Tails and Cream. In the end, each couple were seated in the corners of the room, which was exactly what Rouge hoped for.

_*Sonic and Amy*_

"Oh Sonikku, isn't this romantic?" Amy cooed.

Sonic nodded. "It's actually really nice in here. All warm and cozy, and it gives me some much needed alone time with you." He said, giving her his signature smile.

Amy blusheed. "Really? But we live in a house by ourselves. It would be hard to believe." She replied.

He chuckled. "We're usually hanging out with everyone during the day and then at night, we're both really tired so we just fall sleep." He said.

Amy gasped. "Oh Sonikku, I'm so sorry. I never knew you felt that way." She replied sympathetically.

Sonic took hold of her hand. "It's not your fault Ames." He said. "And I never said that I didn't love doing that. Besides, we're alone right now, and all that matters is that we love each other, and with the baby coming a while from now, it'll really put our love to the test."

Amy was on the verge of tears. "That was so sweet Sonikku. Don't worry, I'll make sure that we have a small date every month, if we're not busy. I never knew you were such a romantic." She said with a grin.

"I can when I wanna be and right now, I definitely want to. And I'm also sorry for you having to deal with my craziness everyday." Sonic replied.

She chuckled. "Aww, it's alright baby. Like I said, you're really funny and you can't be without acting like an idiot at times." Amy said.

Sonic chuckled softly. "Just remember that I do it all for you Ames." He said.

Amy smiled and blushed. "I love you Sonic the Hedgehog." She said.

Sonic smiled back at his wife. "I love you too Amy Rose-Hedgehog. More than you'll ever know." He replied. He walked over to Amy's chair and they shared a passionate kiss.

_*Knuckles and Rouge*_

"Don't you love this place Knukie? It's so beautiful and graceful here. I definitely know how to pick restaurants." Rouge said happily.

He chuckled. "You're amazing at doing many things Rouge." Knuckles replied.

She blushed. "Oh, stop." She giggled.

Knuckles looked over the menu. "Do they make chicken wings here?" He asked.

Rouge scoffed. "Of course they don't. This is a five-star restaurant Knucklehead, not a pizza parlour." She said.

"Even a 'five-star restaurant'," he said, using air quotes, "Should have some chicken wings. It should be a four-star restaurant without them." Knuckles replied.

She chuckled. "You're still the same old Knucklehead since our first date." Rouge said.

Knuckles chuckled as well. "Oh yeah. You tried stealing the Master Emerald again and the only way to get you to stop was if I took you out on a date. I'm glad you forced me to, though. Because if you didn't, I wouldn't be sitting face to face with my beautiful wife right now." He said.

Rouge put a hand over her heart. "Aww Knukie, that was so sweet. I almost forgot how romantic you could be." She replied.

Knuckles smirked. "Well, I sorta have to be because we're in this restaurant." Rouge chuckled. "But I do love you Rouge. Don't you ever forget that." He said.

Rouge blushed. "Aww, I love you too Knukie." She replied. She got up out of her seat and gave Knuckles a gentle kiss.

_*Tails and Cream*_

"Don't you just love this place Tails? And the music is amazing too." Cream said as she swayed her head to the upbeat jazz music.

Tails sipped his drink and chuckled. "You really love jazz music Cream. One of the many traits I love about you." He replied.

Cream grinned. "Really? What other traits do you love about me?" She asked.

Tails smiled. "Well, from the top of my head," He said. "Your sense of humor, your loving personality, your hypnotic vanilla scent, your taste in music, your amazing fashion sense, and lastly, your beautiful face which completes it all." He said.

Cream blushed madly. "Oh Tails," she said. "That was so sweet. You're definietly a romantic."

He smirked. "What about moi?" He asked coyly.

Cream chuckled. "Well, let's see." She said. "You're incredibly smart, you have a caring nature, your sweet personality, you know how to make me melt like butter, your exceptional taste in clothing, and your devillishly handsome face which I absoultely adore." She answered.

Tails chuckled. "Thank you sweetheart. That was very sweet." He saidd. "I know you've heard this a million times a few weeks ago, but I love you so much."

Cream blushed. "Oh Tails, I love you too and trust me, I never get tired of hearing it." She said. He took a hold of hand and kissed it, smiling widely.

_*Silver and Blaze*_

"Wow, Rouge really knows how to pick good restaurants." Blaze said.

Silver took a sip of his drink and nodded. "Mhmm. This place is awesome and the food is great. This is really good lasagna, although it's second compared to yours." He said.

Blaze chuckled. "Thank you hun." She said.

"How come you're not eating? You barely touched the lasagna." Silver replied.

Blaze held her stomach. "Sorry. I guess the baby doesn't like lasagna." She said.

Silver chuckled. "Well, maybe the baby will like this." He said. He called for a waiter.

The waiter arrived at their table. "How may I help you?" He asked.

"My wife and I would like a slice of your finest chocolate cake." Silver said.

The waiter nodded. "I'll be back shortly." He said and walked aaway.

Blaze smirked. "You know how much I love chocolate cake." She replied.

Silver chuckled. "And knowing that, so will our child." He said.

They chatted for a few minutes until the waiter came back with the cake.

"Here you are. Enjoy." He said.

"Thanks and here's a little something for your troubles." Silver said and handed him some cash.

The waiter raised an eyebrow. "Oh, a whole dollar. I'll try not to spend it all in one place." He replied sarcastically and left.

Blaze let out a laugh. "You really made us look cheap Silver." She said.

He laughed as well. "He should be glad I gave him something." Silver said.

"This was an amazing night, and I'm glad I got to share it with you." Blaze said.

Silver smiled. "So am I. I love you more than you can ever imagine Blaze." He said, holding her hand.

Blaze blushed and smiled. "I love you too Silver. More than you can ever imagine." She said. He smiled as he walked over to her and they shared a loving kiss.

**(x-x-x-x)**

"So how was the dinner everyone?" Rouge asked. They were all back at her and Knuckles' house.

"It was absoultely amazing. Thank you so much Rouge." Cream said. Everyone agreed.

Rouge hugged her. "It was no trouble at all sweetie. Maybe I can arrange another dinner like that soon." She said.

"This dinner was a really good idea. Not only did we get to be alone with our wives, but we also got to talk and listen about how the other one feels." Tails said.

Everyone nodded. "Tonight was perfect and surprisingly, Sonic and Knuckles didn't do anything that would get us kicked out." Amy said.

"Well, besides that weight joke." Blaze said.

"Oh, come on. That was hilarious." Knuckles said.

"Maybe for you, but I feel bad for that guy." Cream said.

"He had it coming. He was so stuck up and snooty." Sonic said.

"I think you're supposed to be like that when you work at that restaurant." Blaze said. Before this argument could heat up, Rouge cut in.

"Even without that joke in the beginning, nonetheless we can all say that it was the absolute perfect date." Rouge said and everyone nodded in agreement.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Aww, such a romantic chap. Sorry if it isn't funny, I was focusing on the romance. Also, school is starting next week for me, so you should expect slow updates since I also have to update Let Love Find You and Accidentally In Love as well. Hope I left you all with a nice chapter :)**

**R and R :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Yeah I know, I've been gone for a while.. Okay, a long while -.-* with school and being lazy and moving soon, it's been so hard to update. Hope this chapter makes up for it! Also, I've noticed that I've lost a LOT of my readers, if not then reviewers. Reviews are what push me to update faster and the less reviews, the more I won't want to update :( **

**Let's reply to your reviews :)**

**Draven22:** _I'm glad you love my story and I'm surprised you read it all in one day, it took me 3 days to read my own story. Well, this chapter should satisfy you. Thanks for the review :)_

**Shadica-Hanako:**_ LOL yes I am a girl and maaybbeee... :p aww I'm glad my story had an effect on you. Thanks for the review :)_

**KoopalingFan:**_ How is everyone able to read my story in one day? It takes me forever to read it! Personally, my favorite chapter is the wedding one too, it's so sweet and mushy. I wanted to put Jet in permanently, but I decided that he and Shadow shouldn't be rivals. Is my story funny or sweet? Because I have no idea.. I'm glad you like my story and thanks for the review! :)_

**Now, FINALLY, it's time for TLAL. :)**

_G.U.N. Headquarters - 9:00 pm_

"But Matt, do we really have to stay here? I want to go home and sleep." Rouge whined. It was her final day at work since she had to stay at home for the rest of her pregnancy. Right now, she was 5 months pregnant, Amy was 4 months and 3 weeks pregnant, Blaze was 4 months pregnant and Crystal was 3 months pregnant.

"I'm sorry Rouge but someone has to work the graveyard shift. Besides, Sonic and Shadow will be with you the whole time so there's nothing to worry about.

Just then, they saw Shadow chasing Sonic at full speed, throwing Chaos Spears at him. Sonic screamed every time one nearly hit him.

Rouge looked back up at Matt and they both groaned. "Someone shoot me."

**(x-x-x-x)**

_G.U.N Headquarters - 9:30 pm_

"Well, I'm finally off duty." Crystal said. "Night guys."

"Night." The bored hedgehog and bat called back.

Shadow rubbed her arm. "I'll see you at home, alright love?" She smiled and nodded, giving her husband a quick kiss goodbye, leaving him with his team members.

"Well, what should we do now?" Sonic asked.

Suddenly, Rouge got an idea. "I have my laptop here. We can watch movies."

"Yes! All night horror movie marathon!" Sonic said, hi-fiving the white bat. She chuckled.

Shadow smirked. "You two are going to be too frightened to do the graveyard shift if you watch scary movies the whole night."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that. What time do we get off of the graveyard shift?"

"Sunrise so around 6:00 am." He replied.

Sonic spat out his drink. "What?! I'm not staying up the whole night without eating some chilidogs!"

"Well learn to survive without them for one night. You'll kill everyone with your gas anyways."

"Shut up Shadow!"

Rouge facepalmed. "I'm not listening to you two fight the whole night!"

Just then, Omega drove in with a huge bag of candy and another of popcorn. "Where's the party at?!" He tried to exclaim enthusiastically with his robotic voice.

"Yes! Man, I love this guy!" Sonic exclaimed with joy and grabbed the treats. Shadow and Rouge sweatdropped.

"Oh god, he's going to go insane!" Rouge said.

Shadow sighed. "Just give it a few minutes, and he'll probably explode." Rouge pouted.

**(x-x-x-x)**

"So, how long do you think they're going to stay there?" Crystal asked Amy. Since they both didn't want to be alone, Crystal was staying at Amy's house until their husbands came back. Amy had already told Sonic to tell Shadow that Crystal was there.

"Well, Shadow said sunrise so around 6:00 am."

"What?! I can't stay without my Shaddie for that long!" Crystal pouted.

Amy chuckled. "Speaking of you and Shadow, how did you two meet anyways?"

The fiery hedgehog smiled. "It was actually set up by Tails but I didn't know that."

_Flashback - 6 months ago_

_"So remind me again why you told me to come here quickly, because it doesn't look urgent so far.." Crystal said. She and Tails were in his car while he drove them somewhere. _

_He smirked. "Don't worry Cee, we'll be there soon and I know you'll like the surprise."_

_Crystal groaned. "Fine, but I better like it." She pouted. _

_Once they reached their destination, they got out of the car. Crystal looked and saw a small cafe. _

_"Really Tails? You drove me out here for some cafe?"_

_Tails chuckled. "You don't notice anyone in front of the cafe?" _

_Crystal turned again and came face to face with a ebony hedgehog with crimson streaks in his quills. _

_Her jaw dropped. "Hello gorgeous.." She thought. _

_Shadow smirked. "Well hello, I must say its a pleasure to meet you Crystal. Tails had told me quite a lot about you." He took hold of her hand and kissed it gently. _

_Crystal blushed. "It's a pleasure to meet you too...?" _

_"Shadow." He answered. _

_Crystal smiled. "Well, you already know I'm Crystal," Shadow chuckled, "What has Tails said about me?"_

_Tails grinned. "You know, the minor things."_

_"Like what?" Crystal persisted. _

_"Don't worry. He said nothing but good things about you. How smart, funny and caring you were, although you didn't mention that you were breathtaking." _

_Crystal's muzzle was as red as her fur. "Oh, thank you. You have a way with words I see."_

_Shadow smirked. "I believe I do. Would you like to talk more inside?" He offered his hand to her. _

_Crystal smiled sweetly. "I'd love to." She told hold of his hand and walked inside with him. _

_"You know, I could go for a coffee and..." When Tails turned around, he saw the two hedgehogs gone. He sweatdropped. _

_"I go through all this trouble to make love work and this is the thanks I get?" He muttered. _

_End of Flashback_

Amy couldn't stop laughing. "That was so sweet and unexpected. I can't Tails went through all that trouble to get you two together."

Crystal giggled. "He really was our cupid." She sighed happily.

**(x-x-x-x)**

_G.U.N. Headquarters - 10:30_

Rouge and Sonic were about to simply lose their minds, unlike Shadow, who was lying against a tree. They were currently outside during the graveyard shift.

"I'm bored." Sonic whined.

Rouge rubbed her temple. "Then do something to amuse yourself."

"But there's nothing to do!"

"Then shut up before I give you a complimentary screw kick!" That shut Sonic up almost instantly.

The crimson streaked hedgehog smirked. "Well enough of this. Let's parole the area."

The three comrades began walking around the perimeter, making sure that there was nothing usual around the area. After a few minutes, Rouge turned to Shadow.

"Hey, where's Sonic?" She asked.

Shadow shrugged. "Maybe he find a pretty owl or a twinkly light." The white bat put a firm hand on her hip.

"AHHHHH! IT'S GOT ME! IT'S GOT ME!" Sonic screamed, running around in circles until Shadow purposely tripped him.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Shadow exclaimed.

Sonic was breathing heavily. "A monster got me! See, it left its slime on me!"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Yeah, a wet tree branch." She removed it to reveal Sonic's damp shoulder.

"Oh.." Sonic chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Whoops."

Shadow shook his head. "Let's continue patrolling the area and just to be on the safe side," he pushed Sonic in front of him, "you're staying in front of us."

"Sheesh Shads, you don't have to keep me on lockdown."

Rouge exhaled. "Just walk, Sonic."

He groaned. "Fine," and with that, he walked along.

"I told you that you shouldn't have given him all that candy and popcorn." Shadow smirked.

"Oh shut up Red, besides I want to go home and sleep not watch Sonic eventually fall into a sugar-induced coma." Rouge replied.

Sonic ran away from them at full speed. "FREEDOM!"

Omega and Rouge groaned again. "Shadow."

The crimson streaked hedgehog dropped his head. "I'm on it." With that, he ran off after the hyperactive cobalt hedgehog.

"So.. Wanna go watch some of those movies with me?" Rouge asked.

Omega shrugged. "Let's go. Agent Shadow can handle Agent Sonic." They both walked away to get Rouge's laptop.

**(x-x-x-x)**

The two female hedgehogs were enjoying their night in when there was a knock at the door.

"Who comes over at this hour?" Amy asked and got up to answer it. Once she opened it, she was surprised to see Knuckles standing there.

"Knuckles? What are you doing here?"

He sniffled. "Oh Amy. It's terrible."

"Aww, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Rouge found someone else!" He sobbed on her shoulder.

Amy jumped and calmed down. "Umm, there there, Knuckles. Let's go into the living room with Crystal okay?" He nodded as Amy led him to her living room. Crystal was watching a movie. She saw her pink friend and the red echidna walking in.

"What's wrong?" She asked, pausing her movie.

"Um, apparently Rouge found someone else." Amy explained.

Crystal's eyes widened. "What?! Knuckles, explain what happened."

"I got an anonymous call, telling me that it was Rouge's new boyfriend and that she found someone better so she doesn't need me."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Sonic. What did the caller sound like?"

"He had a deep voice. Why?" He asked.

"Did he sound like Shadow or Sonic?"

"Shadow."

Crystal facepalmed. "Amy, pass me your phone. I'm calling him."

Amy stopped her. "Hold on," she said. "We could make this more entertaining."

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked.

"Since Shadow thinks it's funny to think someone cheated on them, we'll do the same to him."

Crystal smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

Amy chuckled evilly. "Just leave that to me girlie."

**(x-x-x-x)**

Shadow and Sonic were rolling on the floor inside the building, laughing hysterically.

"Oh man!" Shadow wiped his tears. "That was hilarious!"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah," he trying hard to catch his breath. "His reaction was priceless!"

They gave each other a high five. Rouge saw them and sighed.

"Oh god, what did you guys do now?" She asked.

They stopped laughing and caught their breath. "Nothing." They both said. She rolled her eyes and joined them on the floor. She ditched them for 2 hours to watch a movie.

Shadow's phone began to ring. Rouge reached out to it and gave it to him.

"Hmm, annoymous," he said. "Hello?"

"Is this Shadow?" The voice asked.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "No shit Sherlock. How else would you have called me?"

"Hey! Don't act smart with me, especially since I have your wife with me."

Shadow's eyes widened. "What?! Where are you?!"

The voice chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not hurting her. Although, she's really good company. Isn't that right, babe?"

He heard his wife giggle flirtaously. "You know it. Oh, I love you so much." Crystal's voice said.

"Later Shads." The voice said and cut the line.

Shadow was in shock. "What?!" He grabbed his chaos emerald.

"Where are you going?" Rouge asked.

"I'll be right back." And with that, he chaos controlled to Sonic's house.

**(x-x-x-x)**

The three friends were laughing on the couch.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious!" Amy cried. Knuckles nodded.

Crystal laughed. "That was funny, but I think Shadow took it a little too seriously."

Suddenly, a glowing light appeared in the center of the room and when it faded, Shadow was visible to them.

"Crystal!" He shouted and practically jumped on top of her. She shrieked. He lifted her up and held her in his arms.

"Are you hurt? What happened? Who are you cheating on me with?!"

Crystal smiled. "Woah, calm down sweetie. It was just a prank call."

Shadow's jaw dropped. "What?"

Amy chuckled. "It was payback for the prank call you and Sonic played on Knuckles."

"How did you guys know it was Sonic and I?" Shadow asked.

"It sounded like you on the phone. Now you know how I felt when you said Rouge was cheating on me." Knuckles replied.

Crystal chuckled. "You actually thought I cheated on you?" Sheepishly, Shadow nodded. "Sweetheart, I love you so much. I would never do that. Besides, I married you for a reason didn't I?"

Shadow smirked. "I love you too babe and you kind of had to marry me, otherwise I would've assassinated your whole family." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Aren't you needed back at work Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Oh man! I forgot about that. I have to get back. Later guys." He gave Crystal a kiss and chaos controlled out of the house.

Amy sighed. "I would have honestly cried if we did the prank call to Sonic."

Crystal nodded. "Yeah... But it would've been 10 times more funnier with him."

Knuckles chuckled. "I know right. He would've been begging on his knees and screaming, 'Baby please! Don't leave! I can change!'" He and Crystal began to laugh hysterically.

Amy pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. "You guys are so mean sometimes."

**(x-x-x-x)**

_G.U.N. Headquarters - 2:00 am_

The three comrades were already exhausted.

Sonic yawned and looked at Rouge. "You and Shadow can sleep. I can take the shift."

Rouge nodded. "We can take turns taking the shifts. Wake me up in an hour."

Sonic nodded as Rouge and Shadow fell asleep against the wall. He sighed.

"It's finally quiet here." Sonic thought. Just as he was about to fall asleep, his phone rang.

"Odd," he thought and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Sonikku, it's me." His wife's angelic voice said on the other line.

He smiled. "Hey Ames, what are you doing up?"

"Well, Knuckles left a while ago, but now Crystal is at the highest stage of her sugar high so she's wide awake. I shouldn't have let her drink two cans of Monster. I just called to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing pretty okay here. Everyone's fallen asleep so I'm taking the shift at the moment. Although, I'd much rather be home with you in my arms."

Sonic knew his wife well enough to tell that she was blushing on the other line. "Aww, I miss you too Sonikku, but don't worry, we're gonna spend the whole day together tomorrow."

Sonic grinned. "I'd love that Ames."

She smiled and sighed. "Well, I gotta go settle Crystal down before she breaks something. I'll see you soon Sonikku."

"Yes you will, I love you Ames."

"I love you too Sonikku." And they both hung up. Sonic noticed Omega in the kitchen and walked over to him.

"Agent Sonic, would you like hot cocoa?" The robot asked.

Sonic scratched his nose. "Umm, do you have chilidogs?"

The robot blankly stared at the cobalt hero. "A chili-what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Never mind, thanks." He said as he took the hot beverage. The cup was too hot for Sonic to hold and he ended up accidentally dropping the cup and the hot cocoa spilled all over Omega.

His jaw dropped and he ran and grabbed some napkins. "Oh man, Omega, are you okay?"

As Sonic began to clean the robot up, he spoke, "I'm fine Agent Sonic."

Sonic looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm-" Omega suddenly began to swing his arms around madly, nearly hitting the defenseless hedgehog multiple times.

"Woah!" Sonic began to dodge Omega's arms since he began to chase him as well. "What's the problem Omega?! You said you were fine!"

"It seems that the hot cocoa has caused a short circuit and my systems have targeted you. I have no control of my arms. I can't stop!" The robot exclaimed.

Sonic thought logically and ran in direction to Shadow and Rouge. "Hey! Shadow! Rouge! Help!"

The two agents awoke to see Omega chasing Sonic around with his arms thrashing around wildly.

"Oh my god, we have to help him!" Before she could get up, Shadow stopped her.

"Hold on, let's just wait a while longer." He said with a smirk.

"Shadow!" She exclaimed and with that, she began to chase the hedgehog and insane robot around the main floor. Although, her plan backfired and Omega ended up chasing Sonic with Rouge in his arms, both of them screaming loudly.

"AHHHHH! SHADOW! HELP US!" They both screamed.

Shadow sighed and stood up. "Sonic! Run towards me!"

Sonic nodded and followed Shadow's instructions. Once Sonic and Rouge passed him with Omega on their tail, Shadow stuck his foot out and tripped the robot, his plan succeeding.

Sonic finally stopped running and set Rouge down on her feet.

"Oh man, I owe you one Shadow. I probably would've gotten cooked back there." Sonic said, patting Shadow on the back.

Rouge smiled. "Yeah. By the way Sonic, how did I end up in your arms anyways."

The cobalt hedgehog chuckled. "You were flying when you were chasing Omega, and one of his arms ended up hitting you and before you could hit the ground, I caught you and kept running."

The white bat gave Sonic a side hug. "Aww, thanks Blue. I knew you were right for the team."

Shadow was examining Omega. "I think he'll just need some repairs done tomorrow, but other than that, he isn't fully damaged."

"What happened to Omega?" Rouge asked Sonic.

He rubbed his neck nervously. "Umm, well, Omega made us some hot cocoa in the kitchen and my cup was too hot, so I ended up dropping it and the drink spilled on him."

There was an awkward silence until Rouge started laughing. "Oh wow, Tails will get a kick out of that tomorrow when he's fixing him up."

Shadow chuckled. "I've heard some crazy stories before but yours is the strangest."

Sonic chuckled as well. "I suppose it is. Don't worry, you'll see even more crazy things happening while I'm here." The three comrades smirked and sat down against the wall, exhausted from the wild attack.

**(x-x-x-x)**

_G.U.N. Headquarters - 4:00 am_

Now Shadow and Rouge were on guard while Sonic happily napped. Omega was still shut down against the wall so everything was peaceful and quiet.

Shadow was thinking to himself while Rouge watched another movie on her laptop. Suddenly, a twig snapping could be heard outside. Shadow's ear perked up at the sound. Rouge had her earphones plugged in so she was oblivious to the sound.

"Rouge? Did you hear that?" Shadow whispered.

Rouge looked up at him and took out an earplug. "Hear what?"

"You didn't hear that sound? It was a twig snapping outside." He replied.

The bat blinked. "Well, I didn't hear it. Do you want us to check outside?"

Shadow shook his head. "Not yet. If it happens again, then we'll check."

Rouge nodded and plugged in her earphones again, continuing her movie. The ebony hedgehog sat quietly and waited. Less than a minute later, the sound of multiple twigs being snapped at once was heard. Rouge took out her earphones, indicating that she heard the noise as well.

The two agents gave each other a look. "We're going outside." They said at the same time. They got up and headed towards the door.

"Wait," Rouge started, "what about Sonic?" She asked, pointing to the snoozing hedgehog in the corner.

"Meh, just leave him. We'll be right back anyways." He said, and they left.

**(x-x-x-x)**

While Shadow and Rouge roamed the area for their suspect, Rouge saw a shadowed figure run past them.

Her eyes widened. "Shadow! There's someone out here!" She hissed.

Shadow turned around, but saw nothing. He then turned again and saw something as well.

"Get behind me." Rouge ran behind Shadow and guarded him from behind while he did the same. They waited a few more minutes and saw the shadowed figure run by again.

"Got him!" Shadow exclaimed and ran after the figure. Once he was near enough, he leaped forward and tackled them.

Shadow straddled the person beneath them and pinned them down. Sonic, hearing all the noise, ran outside and stood next to Rouge.

"I've got you now!" Shadow yelled. Before he could move, a hand made contact with his face.

"AHHH! SONIKKU!" Amy screamed, unleashing her hammer and hitting Shadow directly in the head with it, knocking him out. Less than a second, Sonic came and covered Amy, with Rouge right behind him.

"Who? What? What happened? Are you hurt? Is the baby okay?!" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine. I was looking for you when Shadow tackled me and pinned me down. That perv." His wife replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rouge started laughing. "How did you end up back here? You could've used the front door."

"Well I tried, but it was locked. I knocked, nobody opened it so I checked back here. I saw a snake and ran away." Amy replied.

"Hold on. How did you get past security?" Sonic asked.

"Just tell Matt that he needs to update the security around here." She replied and giggled.

Sonic sweatdropped. "Well, what did you need me for sweetie?"

"Oh! I almost forgot," she went into her purse and brought out something, "I made you a small dinner since you didn't eat and I brought some for Shadow and Rouge too."

He took the three containers from his wife and drooled at the food. "You know I love you, right Ames?"

She giggled. "Aww, I love you too Sonikku. Well, I gotta get back. I'll see you all later."

Sonic grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Hang on. I'm not letting you go home on your own at 4 am. I'm taking you." He lifted up his wife bridal style. "I'll back in a few minutes!" He hollered to Rouge and ran off.

Rouge opened her container and sighed happily when she smelled the lasagna, salad and the large piece of fish. She sat down and began to eat when she noticed Shadow still unconsious beside her.

"Hmm, Shadow or food?" She wondered out loud. She shrugged and resumed to her meal.

**(x-x-x-x)**

_G.U.N. Headquarters - 6:00 am_

"Hey guys, get up." Rouge shook the slumbering hedgehogs awake. Shadow regained consciousness around 5 am, threatened to kill Amy, which led to Sonic and him having a huge fight, then knocked out next to each other. It was a very entertaining hour to Rouge.

"Huh? Whaa?" Sonic awoke sleepily as did Shadow.

"Ugh, my head. You didn't have to throw me onto a boulder!" Shadow rubbed his head.

"Me?!" Sonic exclaimed. "You're the one who threw me into a tree, and ended up breaking the tree!"

"Yeah, because your insane wife knocked me unconsicous with her large hammer weapon thing!"

"Don't bring Ames into this! Or you'll probably relive last night again!"

"Oh, you want to make it happen?!"

"Bring it on!" Before either one of them tackled the other, Rouge stepped inbetween them.

"Honestly, how can you guys start fighting this early in the morning? The graveyard shift is over so be grateful." She patted them both on the shoulder.

"I guess you're right. Where's Matt anyways?" Sonic asked.

"Right here." Matt called out from behind them. "You three did an exceptional job during the graveyard shift. You should do it again sometime."

Rouge sweatdropped. "Um, I think once is enough for me. Besides, now I'm on pregnancy leave."

Matt chuckled. "Well we're gonna miss you here Rouge. Make sure to visit us as soon as you can."

Rouge gave Matt a hug. "You know I will. Bye everyone." With that, the snow white bat flew off.

When she left, Matt turned his attention back to the two hedgehogs. "Do you guys think you need another agent to help you or is Omega enough?"

Shadow waved his hands. "Believe me, you're putting yourself at risk by making us team up."

"True true. Speaking of Omega, where is he?" Matt asked.

Sonic looked around nervously. "Uhh, that's a long story but let's just say that he's with Tails right now."

Matt facepalmed. "You know what? I'm not even going to ask."

Shadow smirked. "That's probably a good idea."

"Well, you two can go home now. You deserve to rest after a long night." Matt replied.

While they were leaving, Sonic turned back to Matt. "Oh and by the way, you really need to update the security around here."

He raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"If a female hedgehog with a huge hammer can break in, then you've got a serious problem." Sonic smirked and ran off.

Matt stood there, confused and quite amused. "There is something seriously wrong with that hedgehog."

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Yay, I finally finished! I finally revealed how Shadow and Crystal met! *sigh* Eveybody thanks Tails, I know I do :) Believe me, it took so long for me to update. Doing bits and bits every Friday and Saturday for 5 weeks straight! Whew, that's a lot of work. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it as funny as I could. I've become quite a boring person lately and since I'm moving soon, I probably will update later than I should. Don't worry, I would never leave my Fanfiction family though, I love you guys!**

**R & R :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again my readers. My apologizes for the late update. **

**Well, now to respond to your reviews. **

**ShadowandMadonna: **_I like your pen name ;) and yes, you're just like everyone else. Tsk tsk. Haha thanks for the review :)_

**Shadow The Warhog:**_Sonic is absolutely the funniest one in this entire story! It's alright and thanks for the review :)_

**Oshyn Woods:**_I'm glad you like my story and the sequel will be up after this story is finished. I don't have an exact date yet. Thanks for the review :)_

**On with TLAL! :)**

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge called from their bedroom.

He sighed while rubbing his temples. "Yes sweetie?" He called out calmly.

"Can you get me a glass of orange juice please?" Knuckles groaned.

"I'll get it Knuckles." Crystal got up and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange juice then went upstairs.

"Still loving the last four months Knuckles?" Sonic chuckled, earning him a glare from the red echidna.

"Don't worry Knuckles. We'll help you with Rouge," Cream piped in. The girls nodded, "and we'll make sure that the guys help as well."

"But that's not fair!" Silver whined.

"No buts! We're helping him." Blaze replied. Silver sat back pouting.

Crystal came back and sat down next to Shadow. "You guys do know that we're going to be ten times worse than Rouge right?"

Sonic's eyes widened. "What? How?!"

"I'll constantly be asking for brownies, the expensive ones. Amy will most likely beat you with her hammer for no reason and Blaze is pyrokinetic. I'm pretty sure that needs no explanation." She explained. Shadow groaned.

Sonic smirked. "Well who's going to cater to your every wim when Shadow and I are at G.U.N?"

"Tails and I will." Cream happily volunteered. "Right Tails?"

"We will?" Tails asked looking at Cream, although regretting it seconds later. "I mean we will! Of course!"

Shadow and Sonic chuckled. "Sucker." The kitsune glared at them.

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge screamed again.

Her husband groaned loudly. "This is going to be a painful four months."

**(x-x-x-x)**

While the guys were in the living room, the girls were in the dining room coming up with a plan of their own.

"We need to do one more huge thing before we get put to bed rest by our husbands." Amy said with an eye roll.

Crystal took a bite out of her sundae. "Like what? Go to a party or something?"

"Yeah! That's actually a good idea C. We should!" Blaze replied enthusiastically.

"And which party are we going to go to exactly?" Cream asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amy smirked. "Well, word on the street is that Jet is throwing a huge party tonight."

"Who's Jet?" Crystal asked with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Some green hawk that works at G.U.N. I'm sure Rouge knows him." Blaze replied.

"Oh my gosh, you mean that slizz that hit on me when I first went there?! There is no way Shadow will let me go to his party." Crystal slumped down in her seat.

Amy nodded. "Exactly. So my plan is that we get Knuckles to convince Sonic, Shadow and Silver to let us go. Cream will obviously be allowed to go since she isn't pregnant."

"Hold on. How exactly are we going to convince Knuckles to help us?" Blaze asked.

Now it was Crystal's turn to give a devious smirk. "It's times like these where blackmail comes in handy, and lucky for us, I have some juicy blackmail on Knuckles that definitely make him help us." She finished off her sundae and got up, beginning her search for the red echidna.

**(x-x-x-x)**

"Ugh, finally. I was looking for you everywhere!" Crystal exclaimed, although out of breath from running around the entire house.

Sitting on a lawn chair in his backyard, he chuckled. "Now you found me. So what do you need C?"

She took a seat on the lawn chair across from him. "I'm just going to get straight to the point. I need you to convince Sonic, Shadow and Silver to let Blaze, Amy and I to go to Jet's party tonight."

His eyes widened and he jumped up onto his feet. "ARE YOU MAD WOMAN?! A MAN COULD GET KILLED FOR ASKING SOMETHING AS CRAZY AS THAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO START A RUMBLE?!"

"Oh come on Knux. What's there to be afraid of them anyways?" She asked sweetly.

His eye twitched. "What's there to be afraid of?!" He asked in disbelief. "You know that your husband is sinister demon who finds pleasure from other people's pain, Sonic has uncurable mental issues so who knows what's he'll do to me if I ask and don't even get me started on Silver's telekinesis!"

She paused. "Alright, you make some good points." He grinned smugly. "But you still have to ask them."

He raised his eyebrows. "And if I don't?" He asked, challenging her.

She smirked. "Then I'll send the picture of you caked in make up and wearing womens clothing to everyone on my contact list and since I'm a secretary at G.U.N, I have a lot. So basically everyone on Mobius since I have every single person in the computer files."

His jaw dropped. "What?! What picture?! I don't believe you!"

"Don't you remember that night when you woke up after being drunk with the guys at the karaoke bar and looked into the mirror and screamed?" Horrified, he nodded. Chuckling, she brought out her phone and showed him. "I took this picture before you woke up and I have to admit that you make a very pretty girl."

While staring at the picture, he started breathing heavily. "Okay C, let's reconsider this. What if I try to convince the guys? Then will you not send it?"

She grinned. "Of course Knuckles. I never go back on my word and if you convince our friends, then this picture is safe with me."

He grinned sheepishly. "What will it take to get you to delete it?"

She chuckled. "Now now Knuckles, let's not get too hasty. Look at things realistically."

He exhaled. "Alright, fine. I'll head over to them right now."

"Thank you Knuckles!" She called to him sweetly. He muttered something under his breath and left.

Crystal stared at the picture while chuckling evilly. "And they say that I can't be evil when I want to be." She paused for a moment and let out a deep breath. "I need more ice cream." With that, she went back inside.

**(x-x-x-x)**

Knuckles walked into the living room to find Shadow watching a basketball game on the television, and Sonic and Silver competing to see who could balance a spoon on their nose longer than the other.

"Idiots." He muttered as he walked over to them. He sat down on the love seat next to the couch.

"Hey guys, you know Jet is having a party tonight right?" Knuckles asked, hoping to spark up a conversation on the topic.

"Really? Wow, we work for the same agency and he couldn't even tell us? Just when you think you know a guy." Sonic said, clearly insulted while still balancing the spoon on his nose. Silver ended up having his spoon fall before Sonic's.

"That doesn't count!" Silver exclaimed.

"Ha! Yes it does, I win again!" Sonic fist pumped in victory.

He scoffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah yeah whatever, it's only because you have a longer nose."

"Umm, well. I was thinking that the girls should go. You know, before they're put to bed rest." Knuckles replied nervously.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what exactly got you thinking that Knuckles?"

Chuckling nervously, he replied, "Well, I just got the idea you know. I realized it after I put Rouge to bed rest that she didn't really do much and I don't want the others feeling like that too."

"He actually does have a point." Silver piped in, "I mean, the girls didn't really do much and I'm pretty they'll be nagging us about that for the four months they're put to bed rest."

"Hmm," Shadow rubbed his chin in thought, "Our paranoid friend makes a very good point. I suppose if we let them leave tonight, they won't bug us as much plus we'll have something to argue about with them if they bring up the topic."

"Right, but you really want to let our wives go to a party, unsupervised and with perverts who will flirt with them constantly?" Sonic asked, his eyebrows raised.

"That's also another good point. I think we need to discuss this for a bit." Shadow replied.

Knuckles sighed. "At least they're actually considering it." He thought.

**(x-x-x-x)**

"I can't believe we're actually going." Amy squealed happily. The girls were putting on their shoes. It was 8 pm and the party was starting soon.

"I know. I told you that picture would come in handy one day. Crystal smirked.

"Where are the guys? We should at least say goodbye to them." Blaze replied.

"You girls aren't going anywhere," Shadow's jaw dropped, "Especially not looking like that!" He exclaimed at Crystal. She was wearing a strapless gold cocktail dress that was shorter than mid-thigh with matching wedges, Cream was wearing a strapless fitted black dress that reached mid-thigh with black flats, Amy was wearing a red cocktail dress that reached above her knees and 6-inch red heels, and Blaze was wearing a white strapless dress that reached mid-thigh as well and had matching flats.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Crystal asked.

"It makes you look like you want to be a future rape victim!" She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Well!" She replied, pointing her nose away from him.

"You look hot, but you're not leaving like that!" Sonic exclaimed at Amy.

She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at him. "What exactly made you all change your minds?"

"Knuckles told us that Crystal blackmailed him with a picture of him from the night we all got drunk." Tails replied.

Crystal's jaw dropped. "Knuckles! You weren't supposed to tell them that!"

Knuckles put his hands up in defense. "Hey, my bad C, it slipped out." She pouted.

"So no matter how great you all look, we have decided that we're putting you to bed rest starting now." Silver said.

"What?! You can't do that!" The girls all exclaimed and began to argue.

Shadow shook his head and threw Crystal over his shoulder. "Let's go princess." Since Rouge and Knuckles lived in a large house, they had four guest bedrooms, enough for all of them.

She began pounding on his back. "Shadow the Hedgehog, put me down right now!"

He chuckled and ran to their room. "Oh, you used my full name. I'm so scared." He replied in a mocking voice. "Not a chance gorgeous." She pouted again.

Sonic picked up Amy bridal style, but she seemed to put up more of a fight. "Ames, come on sweetie. Don't be like this."

She sighed. "I have another month to live and not be sleeping."

"True, but if you come with me, I'll buy you those chocolate covered strawberries that you love."

Her eyes lit up, causing him to smirk. "Really Sonikku?" He nodded. "Alright, fine."

Silver had no problem taking Blaze to their room with his telekinesis. "Silver, put me down!" She exclaimed.

He smirked. "I don't think so sweetheart." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Tails put his arm around Cream's shoulders as they watched their friends. "So.. You still want to go to Jet's party?"

She grinned. "Sure. I didn't get all dolled up for nothing." He chuckled as they left.

**(x-x-x-x)**

"Ugh this is so not fair." Crystal complained as Shadow tucked her in.

"Shh, princess. This is a good thing for you." He replied.

She blushed. She always seemed to blush whenever he called her "princess" and him knowing this, always said it. "How is this a good thing?"

"You get to relax instead of work and I get to keep an eye on you and not worry constantly." Shadow smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "You should sleep now and get some rest."

She yawned. "Alright." He was about to leave when she called him. "Shaddie?"

He turned around, smirking at his pet name. "Yes C?"

"Could you get me some brownies?" She chuckled, thinking about how fat she sounded at the moment.

He nodded. "Of course princess."

"Oh, and Shaddie?" She called again.

He turned to face her. "Yes?"

"I love you." She smiled warmly at him.

He smiled back. " I love you too." He closed the door and was headed to the kitchen when he bumped into Sonic.

"How's the wife sitting going for you?" The cobalt hedgehog asked him.

"Not too bad. I finally got her to relax. How's Amy so far?"

He shrugged. "You know, not too bad."

"She's about to kill you isn't she?"

"If I don't get her chocolate covered strawberries, you better believe that." Shadow chuckled at his response.

"SONNIKU!" His wife yelled.

Sonic groaned. "I'm coming Ames! Later Shads." He raced off to their room. He opened the door and found Amy on the bed, exactly where she should be.

"Yes Ames?" He asked, walking over to their bed.

She smiled tiredly. "Did you get my strawberries yet?"

He chuckled lightly. "I was just racing off to the store when you called for me."

"Oh alright, go ahead sweetie." She gave him a kiss and he left. "Sonikku?"

He poked his head inside. "Yeah Ames?"

"I love you." She smiled sweetly.

He smiled warmly. "I love you too." He went downstairs to find Silver with a glass of milk headed upstairs.

"Wife problems?" Sonic asked.

He nodded. "Wife problems." They bumped fists and Silver went upstairs to he and Blaze's room. He opened the door to find Blaze on the verge of falling asleep. "Here you go." He spoke softly and handed her the drink.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you sweetie."

"Anything for you." He kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

"Silvie?" She called out.

He chuckled silently at his nickname. "Yes sweetie?"

"Could you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Of course." He walked over and climbed into the bed with her. She rested her head on his chest fur as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love being in your arms like this." Blaze said and snuggled in closer to him.

He rubbed her back, causing her to purr. "And I love having you in my arms." He kissed her forehead again. "I love you Blaze."

"I love you too Silvie." She gave him a short kiss and in a few minutes, she was sound asleep. He left the room after she fell asleep and went downstairs. He found Knuckles, Shadow and Sonic watching television.

"Your wives fell asleep too?" He asked. They nodded.

"Thank goodness too. My head is killing me." Sonic rubbed his temples.

Shadow nodded. "I think putting them to bed rest early was a bad idea."

"Well, it's all over for today so now we can relax." Knuckles and stretched.

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge called.

Silver smirked. "Yeah, _we_ can relax." He said, referring to the hedgehogs.

Knuckles glared at him. "Shut up." He went upstairs to his room to find Rouge sitting up on the bed. "Yes Rouge?"

"Could you get me a chocolate bar from the drawer?" He nodded and walked over to their drawer and brought one out. He handed it to her. "Thank you sweetie." She paused for a moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked, slightly worried.

Her eyes widened. "My water broke." She said and looked up at him.

"What?!" Knuckles shouted and froze. Instead of coming to her like she was expecting, he ended up fainting.

She sweatdropped. "I can't even keep a joke going enough without him fainting." She sighed.

**::::::**

**:::::: **

**I personally actually liked this chapter. It had everything in one I guess. **

**Anyways, review!**

**LilSassySally**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello once again to my readers and reviewers. Terribly sorry for my absence. I have a life. Updating isn't always as easy as some of you may think.. *sigh* **

**Review response time! (;**

_**Oshyn Woods:**_** Aww thanks for the compliment and review :)**

_**Shadowofdarkness:**_** Lol we'll see and thanks for the review :)**

**Time for TLAL :3**

"I can't believe you would do that to me." Knuckles said with a sniffle. He was sitting on their bed and he thought fake crying would make Rouge feel guilty, but it just made her crack up even more.

"Oh come on Knucklehead, it was a joke and a really funny one at that." Rouge replied with a grin.

"No it wasn't!"

"Well yeah. You only think that because the joke was on you and you didn't take it as well as I hoped-"

Knuckles grinned smugly. "See? I didn't react the way you wanted me to."

"You're right.. You reacted better than I wanted you to!"

"Screw you Batgirl!"

**(x-x-x-x)**

"Hey, did you guys hear a thud?" Silver asked. The three hedgehogs were sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Nope." Shadow said without even looking at him.

"You're losing it buddy. Probably going through a mid-life crisis or something." Sonic replied without looking at him either.

Silver raised an eyebrow. "How can I be going through a mid-life crisis when I'm younger than the both of you and you both haven't gone through it yet?"

"You're only as young as you feel and in my defense, everyone is younger than Grandpa over here." Sonic said, pointing to the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow turned to face him. "You can insult my quills, how I fight and my personality, but you cannot mock my age. That crosses a line you never want to end up past."

Sonic blinked a few times. "Alright. Your quills are ugly, you can't fight to save your life, oh and your emo personality makes-"

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

"AHHH!" Shadow tackled Sonic to the floor, making him let out a girlish scream.

Silver shook his head and muttered, "Idiots."

"What up?" Knuckles said as he entered the living room and jumped onto the couch, kicking his shoes into the air in the process and making them fly behind it. He looked down at Shadow and Sonic fighting on the floor and muttered, "Idiots."

Silver just stared blankly at the red echidna. "You have such horrible manners."

Knuckles shrugged. "Well, it's my house so it doesn't really matter does it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Knuckles jumped up suddenly. "Oh, did you all hear a thud earlier or something?"

Silver jumped onto his feet. "Yes! See! I told you I wasn't crazy!"

Shadow casually sat back down. "Okay Silver, calm down. Man, you're acting like you won a Grammy or something."

"Chill Shads, I was mostly yelling at Sonic." He replied with an eye roll.

Sonic sat down on the love seat. He was calm even though he had a few scratches on his face. "You are crazy so to be honest, you can't really yell at me."

Silver's eye twitched. "Don't even start Hedgehog. Messing with someone who has telekinesis is worse than messing with Shadow." Surprisingly, Shadow nodded in head in agreement.

"He's not wrong Faker." He said. Sonic rolled his eyes and slumped back down onto the couch.

"Okay, does anyone want to know what that thud was?" Knuckles asked, slightly irritated at his annoying friends.

Shadow sighed. "I know you're going to bug us until we say yes so go ahead."

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Rouge told me her water broke and I ended up fainting."

Everyone was silent for a minute until Silver broke it. "So... That thud we heard was your head hitting the floor?"

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah." The three hedgehogs erupted in laughter. "Shut up!"

"No way! That just made my night!" Shadow exclaimed and laughed harder.

Sonic wiped the tears forming in his eyes. "You're an idiot Knuckles!"

"And that's coming from an idiot so you should be insulted!" Silver cried as the three hedgehogs continued to laugh.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you the one who fainted when Pinks told you she was pregnant?"

Sonic lowered down his laughter until he stopped, but was still breathing heavily. "Yeah, but the way your head crashed onto the floor was hilarious."

Silver nodded. "I have to agree with him there Knuckles."

Knuckles scoffed. "Whatever." He sat down next to Shadow.

"Would you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." The four males looked up to see a tired Crystal standing at the top of the stairs.

"And if we don't?" Sonic challenged.

Crystal smirked. "Hey Knuckles, remember how Amy and I dressed you up in women's clothing and covered you in make up?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, we only did that because Sonic told Amy that you paid him $50 to sing Love You Like A Love Song that day at the karaoke bar." Crystal replied. Knuckles turned to face the cobalt hedgehog.

Sonic's eyes widened at Crystal. "Why would you say something like that?!"

She shrugged. "You challenged me. Oh, and I would run if I were you because Knuckles looks pretty mad." Sonic turned to see the angry echidna and ran.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU SONIC!" Knuckles ran after him at full speed.

When the two rivals left, Shadow turned to his wife. "I'm going to take back what I said about you not being able to be evil."

Crystal chuckled. "About time. You should've seen me earlier with Knuckles. Ten times worse than what I just did." She blew a kiss at him and went back to their room.

Silver faced Shadow. "She scares me sometimes."

Shadow shrugged. "Better to have her wake up than Amy. Who knows what she would've done to us and you're scared of everything. Why do you think we call you paranoid?"

Silver nodded then glared, offended. "I'm not scared of everything!" The ebony hedgehog simply chuckled. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Shadow grunted. "I'll get it." He got up to open it and when he did, he was greeted by Robert and Julie. Silver ran upstairs the second he saw them. 'Scared of _everything_.' He thought.

The father raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how long it took for us to find your location?"

Shadow raised one back. "Why did you both need my location?"

"Apparently Crystal called us and asked us to come over, but she didn't tell us that you both weren't home." Julie explained.

Crystal came downstairs. "Mom, Daddy, what are you both doing here?" She asked in a confused tone, but still gave both of them a hug.

"You called and told us to come over. You said it was an emergency." Robert replied.

Shadow wrapped an arm around her waist, making her blush and made Robert glare at him. He smirked as she stared blankly at her parents. "I did?" They nodded. "That's not possible since I don't even have my phone with me."

"Well, your voice did sound a bit off when you called me, but I assumed you had a cold or a sore throat." Her father replied, glaring at Shadow.

Crystal growled. "Sonic.."

The ebony hedgehog smirked. "Well, as you see, we're alright and so is our unborn child, so," Shadow opened the front door. "Thanks for stopping by."

Robert shook his head. "Nice try, but you're not getting rid of us that quickly."

"Why are you both here? You have a lovely house of your own." Julie piped in.

"We're staying with our friends for the night." Crystal replied.

"And this house is big enough to hold all of you?" Robert asked with a raised eyebrow. Crystal nodded.

"Four guest bedrooms. One for each couple."

"Who exactly are the people you two are staying with?" Julie asked.

"Our friends. Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Sonic, and Amy." Crystal replied.

"I like Silver and Tails. Very kind young men. You've known Tails for a while as a matter of fact. As for Sonic and Knuckles though, are you sure having them both in the same household is a good idea?" Robert added.

Crystal nodded. "Positive. They're really funny most of the times.."

"Stupid hedgehog! Watch if I don't rearrange your face!" The four hedgehogs turned to see Knuckles chasing Sonic with a log.

Shadow facepalmed. 'Why now?' He thought.

"Come on Knuckles! It happened a long time ago, let it go!" Sonic cried while dodging the large object. He ran past the shocked in-laws. "Hey Rob! Hey Julie!"

Knuckles chased after the defenseless hedgehog. "Sup Mr and Mrs. H! Come back here you coward! Take your beating like a man!" Robert turned to his daughter and son in-law.

Crystal sweatdropped and chuckled nervously. "See? Such jokesters, huh?"

Robert frowned slightly at her. "Yeah, this is perfectly safe." He replied sarcastically.

"Well, that's because they're mad at each other. They're actually nice guys. Besides, you know Amy has both of them in the palm of her hand." She said. Shadow nodded.

"She's sweet and everything, but when it comes to the both of them, she isn't afraid of hurting someone." He said. Crystal chuckled and wrapped an arm around his torso, making him smirk.

"Exactly. It's perfectly fine and it's just for tonight. We're going back to our house tomorrow. We just wanted to hang out with them for the night." Crystal added.

Robert nodded. "Alright. You're both adults, so you should know what you're both getting yourselves into."

Crystal smiled. "Oh, and Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I have $20?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you need $20 for at this time?"

She grinned. "Brownies."

Robert's jaw dropped. "What kind of brownies cost $20?!"

"The expensive kinds. You know, the ones with the soft chocolate cake part and has melted chocolate coated on top with chocolate crumbles and candy on top of it with-"

"Just give her the money unless you want to listen to her rambling for two hours." Shadow warned. Crystal smacked his arm when he chuckled.

"You don't have the money to give her?" Robert challenged.

Before Shadow could insult him, Crystal jumped in. "You're talking to the man who buys me 5 boxes of those a day. He basically spends $100 on brownies everyday. I just didn't want to bug him again, that's all."

Robert nodded. "Alright. Here." He handed her a $20 bill.

She smiled. "Thank you Daddy." He chuckled as she gave him a hug.

"Give your father and I a call if you both ever need anything." Julie said. The couple nodded.

"Bye." Crystal said and gave both of her parents a hug. Julie gave Shadow a hug and Robert shook his hand then the two left.

Shadow shut the door and turned to his wife. "It's always torture with your parents."

She giggled. "Come on Shaddie. I know they seem dreadful with you, but they aren't that bad."

"Aren't that bad?!" He exclaimed. "Your father just thought that I didn't even have $20 to buy you brownies. Imagine what he'll think when you give birth to our child. He'll probably think we'll need child support or to be put on welfare or something!"

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "He's just overprotective of me. He hates every guy I date. You should've seen him when I brought Scourge home. He nearly called the police on him when I told him we were engaged and thought he forced me into marrying him." Shadow chuckled slightly. "Believe me, if we ever have a daughter, I'm sure you'll end up worse than my father."

"Why do you assume that?" Shadow asked.

She smirked slightly. "Because you're overprotective of me. Imagine how you would act with her."

He smirked back. "Yeah, that is true."

Crystal smiled and gave him a hug. "Just try to be nice to them. They'll get used to you eventually."

He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, holding her close. "I'll try. Only for you though."

She did a fake pout. "Aww, I feel special." He smirked and gave her a kiss, which turned into a make out session very quickly.

"Ugh, get a room!" They turned to see Knuckles standing behind them.

Shadow smirked at him. "Jealous?"

Knuckles smirked back. "At you? Please. At Crystal? Well, I have always wanted my dreads to be as long and smooth as her quills."

The fiery hedgehog chuckled. "I can help you with that if you want."

The red echidna's eyes lit up. "Really?" She nodded. "Yay!"

"Hey, I thought you were chasing Sonic. Where did he go?" Shadow asked since he remembered Knuckles had a huge log with him before.

"Oh, I chased him all the way down to some chilidog stand. We're not seeing him for a few hours." Knuckles replied and pinched his nose.

Crystal chuckled. "Glad to know someone hates chilidogs as much as I do."

Shadow smirked. "I think Knuckles is talking about the amount of gas Sonic is going pass."

Crystal gave a disgusted face. "Feel bad for Amy. She has to share a room with that guy." The two friends nodded. The female hedgehog yawned.

Shadow looked down at her. "You should really go to sleep now Cee. You've been up for a while."

She lifted up her arms. "Carry me?"

He chuckled and effortlessly picked up his wife bridal style. "Be right back." Knuckles nodded and he went upstairs.

A few seconds after Shadow and Crystal disappeared upstairs, Sonic ran in through the front door. "Sup Knuckles?"

The red echidna's eye twitched. "You have the nerve to talk to me like we're buddies after everything that happened today?"

"Uh... Yeah." Sonic replied nervously. Knuckles picked a lamp next to him. "Not again! AHHH!" He screamed as Knuckles chased him around the house once again.

"Woo! What a party!" Cream exclaimed as she and Tails walked in a few minutes later doing a little dance. They looked around the room to find that it was empty.

"Where is everyone?"

**::::::**

**::::::**

**I honestly hated the ending, but I really wanted to get this chapter up as soon as I could. I've also been suffering from a bit of writer's block, which explains the shortness of this chapter and the lack of quality of it. Anyways,**

**Now that you've read this chapter, review!**

**TheShadowedRose**


	16. Chapter 16

"I don't know Sonic. I'm really not ready for this yet." Amy said as Sonic helped her sit down in her chair. The couple were at the clinic for the sakura hedgehog's first ultrasound.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "You've known about this appointment for weeks Ames."

She blushed in embarrassment. "I mean, that I'm nervous about it. I've never been through this before."

He smirked. "I'm hoping you haven't, otherwise I would think you were lying to me when you said that I was your first."

"Sonic!" She punched his arm.

He chuckled. "Apologies." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Amy Rose Hedgehog?" A yellow mongoose with green eyes, dressed in a nurse's outfit called while exiting a room.

Sonic raised his hand and helped Amy up. "That's my wife."

The mongoose dropped her clipboard and gasped. "Oh.. My.. Gosh.. IT'S MOBIUS' GREATEST HERO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! AHHHH!" She screamed and latched herself onto him, causing Amy to fall on her butt.

Sonic chuckled nervously and sweatdropped. "Um, hello?"

The mongoose giggled. "I'm a huge fan, like a really huge fan of yours!"

"Um, that's nice to hear. I was trying hard to blend in but apparently you must've-"

"How could I have missed you?! Your beautiful, shiny, cobalt fur stands out in this dull room, just like your sparkling emerald eyes.." She got lost in his eyes.

"Thank you, um, can you release me now?"

The mongoose grinned. "Okay, but I just want to ask you something."

Sonic raised an eyebrow as Amy got up, not even noticing her. "Sure, I guess. What?"

Her grin got even bigger. "Sonic the Hedgehog, WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" She hugged him tight. "You don't even have to worry about the ring or anything, as long as I have you, I'm the luckiest girl on Mobius."

Amy's eye twitched as she got up. "Okay, I've seen enough." She made the mongoose face her. "Get away from my husband."

The mongoose rolled her eyes as Sonic sweatdropped. "Like I'm going to listen to you. I'm Sonic's biggest fan, not yours." Amy's eye twitched faster.

Sonic sensed this and quickly gave her an autograph. "What's your name?"

The mongoose smiled. "Nicole."

He signed the paper. "Here you are Nicole. Have a nice day." He turned to leave but she latched onto him again.

"Oh Sonic, words can't explain how much-"

"I SAID GET OFF MY HUSBAND!" The mongoose turned to meet a furious Amy's Piko Piko Hammer, sending her flying across the room. Sonic faced his wife, who was panting from her outburst. Everyone was looking at the couple in fear. Sonic pointed to his stomach and mouthed "hormones." They understood and went back to their business.

He smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You come in handy, but I'm really hoping our child doesn't inheriate your angry problems." She rolled her eyes but chuckled. He kissed her. "Thank you babe."

She smiled. "Anything for my Sonikku. At our wedding, I did vow to hurt any fangirl that comes near you." He chuckled and led his wife to the room.

The doctor was already in there going through his papers. He looked up to the two. "Ah, about time. Took quite a while for you both to make it in here. Did you get lost?" The doctor was a silver badger with brown eyes.

"No, we got into a situation with one of your employees." Sonic said casually.

The doctor facepalmed. "You both met Nicole didn't you?" They nodded. He sighed. "I should fire her. I told all my employees that when you both came today not to cause a huge fuss, but Nicole is obsessed with you and she has quite an attitude."

Amy smirked. "Don't worry doc, I handled her well."

The doctor chuckled. "Please, call me Steve." He handed Amy a hostipal gown. "Put this on then we'll proceed with the ultrasound." Amy nodded and went behind the curtain. After a few minutes, she came out with the gown on and and placed her belongings on the chair next to Sonic. "Alright. Now come lie down on the bed."

"Is this a quick process or will it take a while?" Sonic asked as he helped his wife lie down. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's going to take a while. We're here for a reason Sonic." She looked at the doctor. "Please excuse my husband. He's an impatient one." Sonic rolled his eyes.

Steve chuckled. "With the speed that he posesses, I'm not surprised." He unbuttoned Amy's gown, exposing only her stomach area. He then rubbed some cool blue gel on it.

"What exactly is the gel for doc?" Sonic asked.

"It's used so that we can the child she's carrying. The gel works with this wand," he showed him the glowing device, "to see the child inside her stomach and projects it onto that screen over there." Sonic nodded.

"It's sort of cold." Amy shivered slightly.

Steve nodded. "It's meant to be, but don't worry, it'll feel soothing after you've gotten used to the temperature." He held the wand over her stomach and an image appeared on the screen.

Amy beamed. "Aww. Sonic, isn't it beautiful?"

Sonic's eyes widened and began shaking. "Why does it have two heads and four arms and legs?" He looked at Amy. "That's why your stomach is bigger than everyone else's!" She gave him a death glare.

Steve smiled. "A boy and a girl. Looks like someone is having twins!"

Amy squealed. "Oh Sonic, a boy and a girl! Aren't you excited?!"

_Thud!_

"Sonic?" She looked down at the floor to the cobalt hedgehog unconscious.

Steve sat up in alert. "Is he alright?"

Amy shrugged. "He'll be fine in about ten minutes. You should've him when I told him that I was pregnant." He chuckled.

**(x-x-x-x)**

"Relax Cee, everything will be fine. You have nothing to worry about." Shadow said as Crystal sat down in her seat. She was doing breathing exercises.

She smiled when Shadow sat down. "Oh Shadow, think of how much fun we'll have at all those parenting classes and birth givings classes and breastfeeding classes and-"

"Woah woah woah, stop right there," he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Breastfeeding classes?" She nodded. "What's the point of that? All you have to do is stick your nipple in its mouth and let the baby suck on it. Pretty straightforward if you ask me."

Crystal smacked him on the shoulder. "Shadow! We're in public."

He merely shrugged. "If they heard our conversation, I know they would all be thinking the same thing." She rolled her eyes as a male assistant came out of one of the rooms.

"Crystal Hedgehog?" Crystal began to get up at the sound of her name, with the help of Shadow.

He led her to the assistant. "That's her." He groaned. "What are you doing here Jet? Don't you work at G.U.N. with us?"

Jet chuckled. "I do but I'm friends with the doctor so I'm filling in for his assistant today." His eyes went over to Crystal. "Ah Crystal, still looking as beautiful as ever I see." She blushed as Shadow glared at him.

"Thank you Jet. That's very kind of you to say." He motioned himself closer to her ear.

"Don't you think it's about time you ditched that stubborn, hot headed, and let's not forget dangerous, husband of yours? You can live the carefree life with me." Jet whispered into her ear. Unfortunately for him, Shadow heard him say those things.

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Live the care free life, or the erotic one?"

Jet smirked. "Both of them are good in my favor."

"You pervert!" He slapped him.

Shadow glared at him. "You haven't even seen dangerous yet." The coldness and terror in his voice made Jet quiver in fear. "Come near Crystal, let alone talk or flirt with her, I'll have you wishing that you never met me." He wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and led her to the room, not before brushing Jet roughly, knocking him over. The doctor hadn't arrived yet so the couple patiently waited. Crystal was resting on Shadow's chest while sitting on his lap.

She kissed him. "Thank you for defending me back here Shaddie."

He smirked. "Anything for you. I can't have people thinking I've gone soft."

She chuckled. "I can't believe I used to find that evil smirk of yours scary. Now I find it incrediblely sexy." He smirked again and pulled her into another kiss.

The doctor walked in while looking through some files. "Crystal Hedgehog?"

She looked up at him. "That's me."

The doctor placed his papers down and looked down at her. His eyes widened when he saw Shadow.

"Ah!" He dived behind his chair. "Get away from him Crystal! He's evil!"

Shadow just stared at him. Crystal, who was still sitting on Shadow's lap, rolled her eyes. "Really? You're scared of the man who saved your world mutiple times and you have the nerve to call him evil?"

"Did you see the things he did before that?!"

"It doesn't matter! People can change right?"

The doctor stood up. "You're right," he walked up to Shadow. "My sincereist apologies Shadow."

Shadow shrugged. "It's no problem, really. I'm used to it."

He chuckled nervously. "Really? You're used to people freaking out on you like that?"

He nodded. "It isn't the first time it happened and everytime it does, Crystal screams at the person."

Crystal smiled. "Just need to talk some sense into people."

"More like shout," Shadow muttered, causing Crystal to smack his arm.

The doctor smiled. "Well, my name is David. Here Crystal," he handed her a hospital gown, "put this on then we'll start with the ultrasound." She nodded and went to the changing room. After a few minutes, she came out wearing the gown and lay down on the bed.

The doctor exposed her stomach and rubbed the gel on it. "It's cold isn't it?"

Crystal nodded. "Is it supposed to be?"

He nodded. "Your body will adjust after a few minutes." An image appeared on the screen. A baby hedgehog could be shown.

"It's a bit hard to tell the gender, as you're only three months along," he paused for a minute, "but judging from the image, it looks like, you're having... a boy."

Crystal shrieked. "A boy?! I can't believe this! I've always wanted a son!"

Shadow smirked. "I personally didn't mind which gender it was, but at least I know there's going to be another me in this family."

Crystal groaned. "I knew that there would be one downside to this," she shrugged, "I'm still grateful for this little life in me. Isn't that right Flash?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "When did we decide on Flash?"

Crystal looked up at him. "When you decided on Maria."

He paused for a moment. "Well played." She gave a victorious smirk.

**(x-x-x-x)**

"I'm fine Silver. I really don't need to go to this check up." Blaze sat down next to Silver.

Silver chuckled nervously. "Um, yeah, about that check up..."

She glared at him. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well.. I actually got you an appointment for an ultrasound not a check up."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Silver clapsed his hand over her mouth. "Shhh! Are you trying to embarrass me or something?! Everyone's staring!" He said in a loud whisper. Blaze turned to see everyone staring at the couple.

She growled. "What are you all staring at?!" Everyone quickly turned and went back to their business.

Silver sweatdropped. "You know sweetheart, too much stress isn't good for the baby."

She sighed. "Why didn't you tell me that we were going to an ultrasound?"

"Because I know you don't believe in going to an ultrasound until you're six months along, but I really wanted to see how the baby's doing, even found out its gender."

Blaze thought for a moment then nodded. "Alright. I'll go through this appointment, but you really should've told me Silvie."

He chuckled. "I know. I'm sorry." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "You're forgiven."

"Blaze The Cat?" A female voice called out.

Silver helped Blaze up and walked her over to the front desk. "That's her."

"Oh, Silver, pleasure to see you again." The female voice purred. They looked up to see Nina standing in front of them with a flirtaous grin placed on her lips.

Blaze growled. "What are you doing here?"

Nina smirked. "I work here silly. I mean, after you got me fired from my job at he cake warehouse, I needed a way to make money." She looked down at Blaze's stomach, "You're pregnant?"

Now it was Blaze's turn to smirk. "You jealous?"

Nina held back a growl. "No. Why would I be?"

"Just thought that it's pretty pathetic that the man you're trying to seduce is about to be a father is all." She grabbed Silver's hand and led him to the doctor's room, leaving a shocked Nina speechless. Silver chuckled as he sat down.

Blaze rolled her eyes. "What?"

He smirked. "You're really cute when you get jealous."

Blaze blushed. "Obviously. I don't want any girl sniffing around what's mine."

He wrapped his arms around her waist when she sat on his lap. "I'm grateful that you get jealous easily. It lets other women know that I'm not interested in them. You're the only woman I want."

"That's so sweet Silvie," Blaze smiled and gave him a kiss, "I love you."

Silver smiled as well. "I love you too Blaze."

The doctor walked in. "Oh, hello. I see you already arrived." He looked through his papers. "Blaze the Cat. I'm Doctor Russell. Here," he handed her a gown, "change into this and we'll start shortly." Blaze nodded and went into the changing room. After a few minutes, she came out wearing the gown and placed her belongings on the chair next to Silver. She then lay down on the bed.

"I'm going to rub some of this gel on your stomach," he unbuttoned some of the buttons, exposing her stomach and rubbed the gel on it. He got a mechanical wand and held it above her stomach. "Please watch the screen in front of us."

Silver looked at the screen in front of them. "Why is our baby so big?"

The doctor smiled. "You means babies, right?"

Blaze gasped. "We're having twins?!"

He nodded. "A boy and a girl to be precise."

The violet cat screamed. "A boy and a girl! I can't believe this! Aren't you excited Silver?!" She turned to see Silver shaking in his chair, "Silver, what's wrong? Why are you so jittery?"

"Me? Jittery? I'm not jittery. If anything, you're the one who's jittery. I'm perfectly fine. Yup yup, perfectly fine. That's me, just call me Mr. Fine or Mr. Not Jittery because jittery is so not me." Silver replied quickly. He stood and walked over to Blaze. He was about to get up to say something, but ended up fainting.

The doctor jumped up. "Is he alright?"

Blaze chuckled. "He'll be fine. When I told him that I was pregnant, he went through this exact phase." She chuckled more seeing Silver's unconsious form on the carpetted floor.

**(x-x-x-x)**

"Knuckles calm down. This is our second appointment. You should be used to this by now." The snow white bat rubbed her husband's shoulder.

Knuckles sighed. "It gets scarier each time, since these doctors get more and more information every time we come here."

Rouge smiled. "Everything will be fine. I'll go get my health card."

"I'll get it. You sit down,"

"I want to stretch my legs and since you don't let me walk much, this is as much exercise as I'm going to get," she slowly got up, feeling the baby kick in her stomach. "Hush little one, you're worried like your father huh?" She whispered. She received a soft kick in return meaning yes, making the bat chuckle.

"How may I help you miss?" The secretary at the front desk asked.

"I came to pick up my health card,"

"Ah yes, Ralph has all the health cards. I'll call him for you," she picked up the phone and held a button, "Ralph to the front desk, Ralph to the front desk." She turned back to Rouge, "he should be arriving shortly."

"Yes?" Rouge turned to see a brown coyote with golden hair and yellow eyes standing behind her wearing a doctor's outfit. His gaze turned from the secretary to Rouge, checking her out. He had a seductive smirk on his face. "Well, hello."

She held a straight face, hiding her disgust. "Hi. Um, I'm looking for my health card."

"Ah yes, I might have it. That is, if you tell me your name."

"Rouge the Bat,"

"Such a beautiful name. Suits a beautiful woman like yourself." He picked up her hand and was about to kiss it, but Rouge ripped it out of his grasp before he could.

"I'm happily married, so keep your paws off me buddy," Rouge glared at him.

"Your husband doesn't have to know anything about us cupcake," he smirked at her and winked, making her gag.

"Everything alright here babe?" The two turned to see Knuckles behind him with his arms crossed, glaring at Ralph.

"Yes, everything's fine Knux," she walked over to him, letting him wrap his arm around her protectively, "I was asking this doctor for my health card, but he's being difficult."

Knuckles looked Ralph up and down. "Where's her health card Doctor..?"

"Ralph,"

"Well look Ralph, give my wife her health card, leave her alone and if I see you talking to her again, I will personally tear off your balls, shove them down your throat and while you're choking on them, I'll slit your throat with my dreadlocks. Got it?!" Ralph nodded and handed over the health card, quickly running away afterwards.

The secretary sweatdropped. "Um, sir? You do realize that you were on speaker while saying that, don't you?" Knuckles looked around to see everyone at the clinic staring at him like he had three heads.

Rouge facepalmed as he sweatdropped. "Well, that's embarrassing, but it doesn't matter to me since I was defending the woman that I love."

Rouge blushed. "Aww, Knucklehead," she gave him a kiss as he glared at her, "I love you too." He chuckled and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Everyone in the room let out an, "Aww."

"Well that problem killed you both some time because your next to go inside." The secretary pointed the couple to the door that led to the doctor's room. They both walked in and as soon as they went inside, Rouge gave him a hug.

"Thank you for defending me Knuckles. I knew he couldn't do anything with you here,"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Anything for you babe. I hate whenever other men stare at you or try to make a move on you. It really ticks me off,"

She chuckled as the doctor walked inside. "Ah, Rouge and Knuckles," she placed her clipboard on her desk. "I'm your doctor, but you can call me Maxine." The feline shook hands with both of them.

"This appointment is her first ultrasound right?" Knuckles asked.

Maxine nodded. "Here," she handed Rouge a hospital gown, "put this on then we'll start the ultrasound." Rouge took the gown and went behind the curtain, reemerging about five minutes later.

Rouge lay down on the bed and let the doctor unbutton her gown, rubbing a blue gel on it. "It feels cold,"

Maxine nodded. "Yes, it's cold at first, but you'll get used to the temperature," she looked at the screen, "Oh, look at the screen!"

Knuckles looked up at the screen. "We're having a bat child?!"

Maxine chuckled as Rouge rolled her eyes. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes." Rouge and Knuckles both said.

"A girl,"

"ANOTHER BAT GIRL?! I CAN BARELY HANDLE THIS ONE!"

Rouge gave him a death glare then smirked. "She's going to grow up exactly like me. I'll even turn her into a master jewel theif like her mother," Knuckles scoffed. "What?"

"She's going to grow up guarding the Master Emerald. Don't get your hopes up about the jewel theif thing,"

"Um, no. She's going to be a jewel theif."

"No. She's going to be a guardian."

"Jewel theif,"

"Guardian,"

"Jewel theif,"

"Guardian..."

"JEWEL THEIF!"

"GUARDIAN!"

Maxine sweatdropped. "The baby's not even born yet and they're arguing about what she'll grow up to be. Oh dear, I fear for this family," she sighed as she continued to watch the arguing couple.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Whew, about time you found out the genders huh? Haha, well, let me know if you love/hate the genders I chose for the four couples. Review ;)**

**TheShadowedRose**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, I'm back once again. Terribly sorry for the long wait though. Writer's block sucks. :'(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story, except for Crystal. The rest belong to Sega. **

"Crystal, you should really sit down. All this walking around isn't good for you or the baby." Cream insisted as she watched a struggling Crystal walk around the house. She was five months along and she was being extremely stubborn. Her baby bump was also very noticeable, which worried Cream even more. Since Sonic and Shadow were at work, Cream was babysitting both the fiery hedgehog and Amy while Tails was out buying foods and such.

Crystal huffed and puffed as she came back to the living room. "No.. way. I'm not about to.. lose my figure from being.. pregnant. Besides.. I have to take advantage of Shadow.. being away because whenever.. he's here.. he.. won't even let me.. stand up without a.. legitimate reason." She panted. "I'm so.. not about to.. gain.. ten pounds and not.. be able.. to get rid.. of it." Cream sighed in defeat.

"Just leave her Cream. Come sit down. You can run after her later if she trips or something." Amy piped in. She was 6 and a half months along and was laying on the couch watching her two friends. Unlike her friend, Amy didn't mind the extra pounds since she knew that she would lose them by chasing Sonic around with her Piko Piko hammer. Cream listened to Amy's advice and sat down, keeping a close eye on Crystal.

"I have a lot to fear about this," Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Well for one, it's not healthy for her to be overexerting herself like this and two, Shadow will kill me if something happens to her."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Shadow can't do anything to you. He's all talk, no action."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you Amy," the two turned to see Crystal finished her tour around the house and back in the living room once again, "you won't believe the things he's done when he was angry. He's someone you actually should fear. Believe me, I've seen it all first hand."

"Hello ladies," Tails entered the house carrying two large boxes of pizza and drinks. He set it down on the table in front of them. "I hope you're all hungry," he turned around to see Crystal standing there. He crossed his arms, "Crystal, you're supposed to be sitting, highly recommended that you lie down even." He said in a stern voice.

Crystal groaned. "Aw, come on Tails. I want to get some form of exercise and Shads watches me like a hawk when he's here." He shook his head at his best friend.

"Sorry Cee, not happening." She pouted as Tails helped her sit down. Amy drooled from the smell of the pizza.

"Oh god, what are we waiting for?! Let's eat already!" The three chuckled at the sakura hedgehog and began to distribute the food amongst themselves.

**x-x-x-x**

"Hey Shads, are there any missions for us to go on today?" Sonic was lying on top of his desk while flicking mini erasers at his ebony comrade. While Shadow was peacefully trying to finish his paperwork, it was clear that Mobius' greatest hero wasn't going to let that happen.

Shadow's eye twitched from irritation. "No, there aren't, but if you'd quit your whining and constant flicking of those erasers, then we would be able to leave quicker. Also, don't call me Shads Faker."

"I didn't sign up for this job to sit around and watch you do paperwork all day. I thought being an agent would be ten times more exciting than this," Sonic groaned, "I'm never believing a thing Rouge tells me again." Shadow smirked.

"Well what were you expecting? For it to be like some sort of Agent 007 movie or something?"

Sonic nodded. "Every time I hear the word 'agent', that's the first thing that pops into my head. Now I see that 'agent' is just code for 'male secretary.'" Shadow shook his head and chuckled as Omega came in.

"Agent Shadow, Matt has told me to give you Crystal's paperwork," he handed Shadow a file full of papers, "he wants her to complete it within a three day time span."

The crimson streaked hedgehog sighed. "Tell him that she won't be doing any of this work until she's well enough to work again. If he has a problem with that, then let him take it up with me in person." Omega gave a thumbs up and rolled away.

"Wow Shadow, you don't even fear your own boss. Typical badass behavior." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. I'm the best agent that Matt has, so he wouldn't let me go no matter how I speak to him."

Sonic frowned. "So what am I then? Second place?"

Shadow shook his head. "Third."

"What?! Who's second then?!"

"Rouge." Sonic facepalmed.

"As Mobius' greatest hero, I feel I should get more respect around here. Being third place is not how Sonic Maurice Hedgehog rolls!" With that, he walked out the door and down the busy halls to Matt's office. Shadow, finding Sonic's temper tantrum somewhat amusing, decided to follow the cobalt hedgehog for his own sake. Sonic barged into Matt's office.

"Sonic, what are you-"

"Listen here Boss, I got a bone to pick with you!" Matt raised an eyebrow as he stared at an upset Sonic and chuckling Shadow in front of him.

"Very well. What's your dilemma Agent Sonic?" Sonic held up his hand.

"There. You see? That's it, right there. That little 'agent' bit. What's this I hear about me being third place?!" Matt blinked a few times in confusion then turned to Shadow.

"Okay, I'm lost. What the hell is he mad about this time?"

Shadow smirked. "He got upset when I told him that I was your best agent,"

"Which you are," Shadow nodded.

"Exactly and he assumed that he was second, but then I told him that Rouge was and that's when he threw this fit about being Mobius' greatest hero and having more respect and stuff like that."

Matt nodded. "I see," he turned to the cobalt hedgehog, "Sonic, there's a difference between being a hero and an agent. A hero is a title that you respectively earn, which you honorably did, but you have to work your way up to be one of the top agents. Now, if you want to be the best agent, you have to out do Rouge and then you have to out do Shadow. Understand?" Sonic nodded.

"Yup, but I can't out do Shadow," the ebony hedgehog raised an eyebrow.

"You're correct, but what's your reasoning Maurice?" Sonic's stare hardened at the sound of his middle name.

"You're immortal and you know that old saying, stupidity never dies." Shadow gave Sonic a hard punch to the arm as Matt laughed full heartedly.

**x-x-x-x**

"Wow Amy, I didn't think you would be able to finish all those slices." The group split the boxes in half and while Crystal saved two slices and Cream three, the sakura hedgehog managed to eat all six slices alone.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Well duh, I was starving," she paused for a moment, "Wait, are you implying that I'm fat?!"

Tails sweatdropped and began to frantically wave his hands. "No, n-no Amy. That's not what I meant. Not at all. I meant t-that the slices were really thick and that I'm surprised that you actually finished them."

Amy blinked a few times. "So... YOU ARE SAYING THAT I'M FAT! TAILS!" His eyes widened when she brought out her Piko Piko hammer.

"AHHHH!" Tails ran out the door and into his car, quickly driving away, leaving a very entertained Crystal and Cream choking on their own tears.

**x-x-x-x**

"Man, this job is so boring!" Shadow groaned for the millionth time that day at Sonic's constant whining and complaining.

"Faker, just shut up. I'm honestly about to smack you in about the next five minutes."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I don't want to watch you and there aren't any jobs for me to complete." Shadow shrugged and went back to his paperwork.

"Sonic! Guys!" The two looked up to see Tails running into their office.

Shadow blinked. "How do you and Rose manage to get past security?"

Tails panted. "Never mind that. Sonic, your wife is crazy!"

Sonic chuckled. "I already knew that, but tell me, what did she do this time?"

"I bought pizza for her, Crystal, Cream and I and we split it six slices each. Everyone saved slices and when I was surprised that she finished all of hers, she thought that I was calling her fat. Even when I explained myself, she attempted to kill me with her death weapon!" Shadow and Sonic started laughing.

"Look buddy, you never, ever, make a comment to Amy about what she eats. She will kill you or never let it go. All women are like that."

"No, your wife is just crazy." Sonic glared at the ebony hedgehog.

"Oh really? So you're telling me that if you told Crystal that she ate a lot, that she wouldn't have reacted the same way that Amy did?" Shadow shook his head.

"Sure, she would've gotten a little pissed off, but she wouldn't have exploded like that." Tails cleared his throat, grabbing the arguing hedgehogs' attention.

"I would also like to inform you that, Sonic, the Commander would like to see you." The cobalt hedgehog smirked.

"Really now? Heh, someone must have a crush on me." Tails and Shadow rolled their eyes. "Later!" After he had left the room, the yellow kitsune turned to Shadow.

"And for you," he sighed, "Scourge is back in town." Shadow's eyes widened.

"He's what?"

"Him and Fiona, matter of fact. Apparently they're married now." Shadow's pulse was racing at this point.

"They're what?"

"She's his wife." Shadow blinked again.

"His what?"

"Would you stop doing that?!"

"How do you know all of this?" Tails' stare hardened.

"He just texted me while I was driving over here." Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Why would he text you and how did he get your number?"

Tails sighed. "I was around when Crystal and Scourge were dating and engaged. I was around for the heartbreak as well and since Scourge knows that I'm her best friend, he would text me, most likely knowing that we still hung around each other."

Shadow blinked. "How were you with Scourge and Crystal and with us at the same time?"

"Don't you remember when I used to flight out every other month for work?" The ebony male nodded, "My only friend there was Crystal and we winded up becoming insanely close."

Shadow groaned, "I know that I'm going to regret this, but can I see the text?"

"Sure," Tails pulled out his phone and showed Shadow the text:

_"Sup fox boy. My wifey Fi and I are moving back to town, maybe you and lil' Chrissy can give us a tour : that is, if she doesn't hate me, like she can #irresistible. :o later."_

Shadow growled. "Who the hell is 'lil' Chrissy'?"

Tails chuckled. "Chrissy is Scourge's pet name for Crystal, while she called him Score or Scourgey." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you have a better pet name Shads, or should I say Shaddie?" Shadow punched him in the arm. "I suggest that we don't tell Crystal about it though.

Shadow nodded. "That's a good idea. Since she's pregnant, the stress wouldn't be good for the baby if we told her."

"Might as well let her start stressing when she sees him rather than now." Shadow chuckled as Sonic walked in.

"Man, that Commander is tough." Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"What did he do this time and why are you all sweaty?" Sonic sighed and collapsed on the couch.

"It's a long story."

_Flashback _

_"Ah, if isn't Sonic the Hedgehog, live and in person." Sonic walked over to the Commander and shook his hand. He was a pine green bulldog with brown eyes and had a scar that went across his left eye. He wore his battle clothing along with his black combat boots, hat and badges. _

_"Pleasure to meet you Commander Green."_

_"The pleasure is all- are you chewing gum Agent Sonic?!" Sonic grinned and nodded. _

_"Yeah. Want one?" He held out his pack of gum as Commander Green looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow then smirked. _

_"You know what I do to gum chewers in my quarters Sonic?" Sonic slowly shook his head as the bulldog tossed the pack of gum out the window, "No? Well... DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY!" Sonic nervously chuckled. _

_"I don't feel very comfortable giving away a lot of money like that." The Commander facepalmed. _

_"Not fifty dollars you idiot! Fifty push-ups!" Sonic blinked three times. _

_"I'd rather give you money."_

_"DRRROOPPPPP!" Sonic instantly dropped to the floor and began doing push-ups. "ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! KEEP THEM COMING HEDGEHOG! DON'T SLACK OFF! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE!"_

_End of Flashback _

Shadow and Tails were laughing hard while a pouting Sonic watched them. "Oh god. Rookie mistake. I really should've warned you about that."

Sonic grumbled. "That's why I'm all sweaty FYI."

Shadow chuckled. "I think I got that." Suddenly, Omega came in and noticed Sonic's sweaty heap on the couch.

"The couch! Agent Sonic, you're filthy! Get off it before it spoils!"

"It's okay Omega, nothing will hap- AHHH!" Omega went over and threw Sonic off the couch and across the room when he realized that he wasn't being cooperative.

Tails blankly stared at Omega and walked over to him. "Up top." The robot responded by giving the kitsune a high five.

"Omega, you could've just called the cleaners later on today rather than possibly killing the blue idiot." Shadow piped in with his arms crossed, giving a stern look to his comrade.

"Negative Agent Shadow. Agent Sonic wouldn't have listened to anyone unless you or I had done that. We all knew it'd come down to this. It was bound to happen." Shadow chuckled.

"Hey Omega, are there any jobs for the blue idiot or I to complete?" Sonic slowly crawled over to the soft carpet and dropped dead once again.

"Would you quit calling me that? Omega, you nearly killed me! What the hell was that?!" The robot shrugged.

"You were being uncooperative Agent Sonic." He paused, "I don't like uncooperative people and no, there aren't any Agent Shadow."

"Tails are you sure this thing doesn't need to be rewired or if there's a glitch in it or something?" Tails chuckled at Sonic's comment.

"Don't take this hunk of metal lightly... Blue idiot." Sonic glared at the crimson streaked hedgehog as he smirked victoriously.

With a eye roll, Sonic replied, "Whatever Shaddie." Now it was the cobalt hedgehog's turn to give his trademark smirk.

"Shut up."

"Hey, you started it Shads." Now he was greeted with a nice punch to the jaw by the ebony agent, knocking him out cold. Tails' jaw dropped.

"Shadow!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What? You're acting like he won't wake up. Just give him two hours, he'll be fine." The custard colored kitsune shook his head as Omega gave a robotic laugh.

**x-x-x-x**

"Crystal?" Cream asked politely. The fiery hedgehog turned to her.

"Yeah Cream?" She noticed the shy rabbit blush a bit, making her wonder somewhat about what she wanted to ask.

"Where do you think Tails went?"

Crystal smiled sympathetically at her, noticing that she looked a bit down. "I'm sure he'll be back soon." She narrowed her eyes at Amy, "Although I won't be surprised if he comes back with a team of bodyguards or the FBI tagging alongside him." Amy only smirked and ignored her comment. The cream colored rabbit suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Rouge wanted me to ask you if you still had that photo of Knuckles dressed as a girl." Crystal chuckled, remembering how she actually used that photo as blackmail.

"Yes I do. Why does she ask?" Cream smiled.

"She needs it." Crystal raised an eyebrow.

"For?"

"Let's just say, she needs to do a bit of blackmailing with it herself." The female hedgehog remained silent, "Knuckles threw away Rouge's favorite pair of heels and-"

Crystal gasped. "Her red leather pumps?!"

Cream nodded. "Now she wants to get revenge on him and make him buy her another pair again. Killing two birds with one stone."

"Why did he throw them out anyways?" Amy piped in.

"He thought they were 'dangerous'." Cream replied with air quotes.

The three females replied in unison, "What an idiot."

Crystal chuckled. "Tell Rouge that I have the picture and I'll give it at her command." Cream nodded. Just then Omega, Shadow, Sonic and Tails came marching into the house. "About time you came back kitsune. See, what did I tell you Amy? He brought back a team of bodyguards."

Tails glared at her. "Shut up Chris. You know that she has no control of that hammer."

"So how is Sonic still alive and running then?"

"Key word: running. That's his only solution."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "I swear some people would actually believe that you're the pregnant one instead of me. Either that or you're just a PMSing five year old." He punched her shoulder lightly, making her chuckle.

Sonic scratched his head. "Do five year olds even PMS?"

"Shut up Sonic." The cobalt hedgehog rolled his eyes at Crystal's comment.

Omega nodded. "Hello everyone. It's great to- AMMMYYYYY!"

The sakura hedgehog's eyes widened. "Omega, it's good to see- Ahhhh!" Before even having time to react, the robot rushed over and picked Amy off of the floor, squeezing her in a death hug. Amy chuckled nervously.

"That's sweet Omega... Please put me down." Omega obeyed and placed Amy back on her feet gently. She thanked him and sat back down.

"Crystal!" He ran over and gave her a death hug as well. Luckily for her, it lasted no more than a few seconds.

Shadow chuckled. "Did Rose honestly scare you that bad Tails?" The kitsune nodded frantically.

"She's scarier than you think."

"Hey, I'm the one who's married to her. I had to suffer years of this torture and you're complaining about just one incident." Sonic could feel his wife's icy cold glare towards him, but he was too wrapped up in the discussion to care.

"Yes I know, but I'm smart enough to try and avoid it. For you, it's like you have a sign taped to your chest that reads: 'If I end up saying or doing something stupid, which I obviously will, feel free to hurt me however you like!'" Sonic rolled his eyes as everyone laughed. A while later, as everyone was having fun and talking amongst themselves, Shadow's mind was somewhere else, and focusing on a particular person for that matter.

He growled slightly. 'Scourge. Watch if I let you anywhere near Crystal after everything you've done to her. I'll make you regret the day you met her if that ever happens. That's a promise.'

**x-x-x-x**

She couldn't believe this.

She couldn't believe that it had to happen to her amongst all people.

She wished that she wouldn't have to believe it, but denying her heart's wishes, her mind knew better.

Oh why couldn't bad luck choose to strike another day?

The ivory bat sat in her room, alone, feeling heartbroken. Not just heartbroken actually, but furious. Not at herself of course, she didn't do anything wrong.

It was her idiot husband that was the problem.

Apparently Knuckles thought that walking in heels would make Rouge loose her balance and fall over, which would hurt her and their soon to be daughter. So Knuckles threw away the albino bat's highest pair of heels. Her red 6 inch leather pumps. She would admit that although her husband's overprotectiveness was sweet, it was starting to get annoying. Scratch that- it surpassed 'annoying' months ago. Now it was actually making her worry for her mental health and that wasn't good for a woman about to give birth. Rouge growled to herself.

"Knuckles... When I get that picture from Crystal.." She smirked, "Oh, you're going to wish you never threw away my heels and not only that, but it'll also force you to buy me a new pair." She gave an evil chuckle and then yawned, slowly falling into a much less disturbed sleep.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Wow.. Never come between a woman and her favorite pair of shoes. I personally liked that little Rouge bit in the end. **

**Ooo, Scourge is coming! Not only that, but Fiona too! *sigh* If only Crystal wasn't pregnant, then I could totally squeeze in a cat fight for the two ladies when they meet again. Mmm, I smell #DRAMA! **

**Until then, R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**TheShadowedRose**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my lovely readers. Yes I know, I'm late but at least I updated right? Anyways, there's an author's note at the bottom you should check out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story, except for Crystal. The rest belong to Sega.**

_"Hey babe, are you here?" A fiery hedgehog called out in a soft tone. "I know we can't see each other until the wedding, but I just couldn't wait." She suddenly heard soft moans. Feminine moans. She walked slowly down the hallway, the moans getting louder, and stood in front of her and her fiancee's bedroom door. "Scourge?" The door was slightly cracked open so she looked through. Her eyes widened as she watched her fiancee in bed with another woman. She could hardly breathe. Tears unwillingly streamed down the young female's face. "I can't believe he would do this to me, and the day before our wedding too!" Her instincts told her to run out without saying a word, but her mind knew better. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. She walked in and crossed her arms, waiting to be noticed. _

_"What the hell!" The female on the bed cried out and covered herself quickly. The male was confused. _

_"Babe, what's wrong?" He turned in the same direction as the woman was looking and his eyes widened. "Oh my.."_

_"So she's your babe now huh?" He rushed around looking for some sort of clothing to cover himself with. _

_"Crystal, when did you get in?"_

_"I should be the one asking questions here, not you Scourge."_

_"Baby, this isn't what it looks like."_

_"This isn't what it looks like?! Because it looks like you're getting it in with another woman!" Scourge sighed. _

_"Chrissy, look-"_

_"Don't you dare call me Chrissy! Keep your little whore, I'm leaving!" _

_The auburn fox jumped up. "Who are you calling a whore?!"_

_"Oh shut the fuck up, I'm not in the mood for you right now." She turned back to Scourge, "As for you," Crystal tossed him the engagement ring, "Don't ever speak to me again, because I'll never forgive you." She walked out of the room. _

_"Crystal, wait!" He growled when he looked out of his window and saw that she was already at her car. "What about your stuff?!" She glared at him and drove off. _

_"KEEP IT!"_

Crystal jumped up, tiny beads of cold sweat forming on her forehead. She frantically looked around the room and saw that she was in her bedroom with Shadow sleeping soundly beside her. She took deep breaths.

'Why did I have that flashback? I haven't seen Scourge or that girl in years..' She yawned, 'Whatever, it was probably just a random dream.' She cuddled her ebony mate and fell back asleep.

**x-x-x-x**

"Come on babe. Stay in bed today. You need to rest." Shadow was straddling her, being careful of her stomach, and pinned her to the bed.

Crystal huffed. "Shads, I don't want to feel useless. I want to do something."

"You need to rest for our son. I don't think he'll come out healthy if you're always stressing." She sighed.

"You're working so hard, and I feel like the only reason you are is because you have to pick up my slack." His eyes softened.

"Cee, it doesn't feel like work to me. I love you and this baby and I don't want this birth to harm you both or lose neither of you. You're all I have." Crystal smiled.

"Aww, Shaddie. I love you too and alright, I'll rest, but only for you." He bent down and gave her a kiss. "Will you buy me brownies?"

He smirked and got up. "Of course. I'll be back this afternoon. If you need anything, just call me alright?" Crystal nodded. "Later babe."

"Bye Shaddie." She watched as he walked out of the door. She sighed and snuggled back into the bed, while letting out a yawn. "Maybe taking a nap isn't such a bad idea."

**x-x-x-x**

"Is something wrong Agent Shadow?" Shadow looked up to see Omega looking down at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've stabbed your paper ten times and doodled yourself apparently murdering Sonic." The ebony hedgehog sighed then chuckled.

"It's not Sonic and I appreciate your concern Omega, but I'm fine, really." Omega shrugged and rolled away. Sonic stared strangely at Shadow.

"Okay, I know I didn't do anything to piss you off, so who are you drawing?" He sighed.

"Scourge is coming back with Fiona and he wants to see Crystal again." Sonic's eyes widened then let out a growl.

"If he comes near Crystal, I'm murdering him. That bastard has the nerve to come back after what he did to her." Shadow patted his shoulder, calming down his comrade.

"Easy there Blue. He's not going to see Crystal. I'm keeping her in the house until he leaves. That way he won't see her and she'll never know he came." Sonic chuckled.

"Why should she stress?"

"Exactly!" Omega rolled back to the partners.

"Agent Sonic, you may leave, but you have a mission to complete Agent Shadow." The ebony hedgehog groaned as Sonic chuckled.

"Well, I'm gone," he turned to Shadow, "See ya sucker."

"Wait Sonic." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Shadow sighed.

"I know I'm going to regret this but can you watch over Crystal until I come back?"

Sonic chuckled. "Sure man. See ya." He walked out when Omega turned his head to Shadow.

"Agent Shadow, are you sure it's a good idea leaving him with Crystal?"

"Nope. I know something will go wrong but he isn't that stupid right?" Omega let out a robotic laugh as the ebony hedgehog smirked.

"I HEARD THAT!"

**x-x-x-x**

Sonic walked into Shadow's house and didn't immediately spot Crystal like he usually did. He scratched his head. "Where would she be?" He thought for a minute then got an idea, "Shadow probably put her to rest." He ran upstairs and opened their bedroom door to find Crystal curled up under the covers in the bed. "Time to disturb the peace." He smirked when he spotted a plastic bag on the floor. He picked up, blew into it until it turned into a small balloon then slammed it, making it pop.

"Ahh!" Crystal tried to control her breathing while Sonic was laughing in front of her. "What the hell was that for?!"

He chuckled. "You should've seen your face Cee. Priceless." Crystal growled then lay back down.

"What do you want Sonic?"

"Shadow told me to stay with you until he completed his mission. She groaned.

"Does he hate me?" He smirked.

"Come on, you know you love me."

"No, I only love you when you're quiet and calm, which is rare." Her phone began to ring. "Can you get my phone for me please?" She pointed at the dresser as Sonic nodded. He walked over and picked up the phone. His eyes widened when he saw that Scourge was the one calling her. Thinking fast, he threw the phone at the wall, shattering it. Her eyes widened.

"SONIC! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! I PAID A LOT OF MONEY FOR THAT!" Sonic scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, it was those telemarketers. I have bad history with them so I didn't want you to talk to them. Bathroom." He ran out of the room before Crystal could respond. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hmph. He's so buying me a new phone. That iPhone wasn't cheap."

Meanwhile, Sonic was outside and called Shadow.

"Hello?"

"Shadow, emergency man!"

"What happened? Is Crystal okay?!"

"She's fine but Scourge called her."

"WHAT?! SHE SPOKE TO HIM?!"

"No, I threw her phone at the wall and broke it before she could." There was a pause.

"Why would you break it? You could've spoken to him!"

"I would've gotten mad really fast and she would know that the phone call was serious, since I hardly ever get angry." Shadow sighed.

"Did she ask you who called?"

"I said it was a telemarketer." There was a gun shot in the background.

"Agent Hedgehog, make sure the premises is secure!" He nodded and turned back to his phone.

"Look, Sonic. It's a critical part of the mission. I'll call you later."

"Ok, bye." He hung up and went back into the house. He walked in and went upstairs to find Crystal trying to piece together her phone. She glared at Sonic when he entered the room.

"You owe me a new phone Blue." He chuckled.

"I know. iPhone 5 right?" She nodded. "Don't worry Cee, I'll get you a new one. Now go back to sleep."

"I can't after that heart attack you gave me. Now I'm hungry."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Go chef it up in the kitchen Blue." He chuckled.

"Do I look like Shadow to you when I'm 'chefing it up?' Bitch I'm ordering pizza, sit tight." She laughed as he walked out of the room while calling a pizza parlour. She sighed and sunk back into bed.

"It better be veggie pizza!" Sonic popped back into the room.

"Yeah. Can I have two medium boxes, one veggie and one meat lover's supreme." He gave her a thumbs up and walked out again. She chuckled. Her phone suddenly began to ring. The glass was shattered but she could pick up calls without cutting herself.

"Hello?"

"Crystal, thank god. I called earlier. Why didn't you pick up?" She rolled her eyes.

"Sonic threw my phone at a wall and I thought it was broken but only the glass shattered." There was a pause.

"Why would he… You know what, that's not important. Do you still have that picture of Knucklehead?"

"It'll take me a while to find it but yes I do."

"Could you send it to me? He's still refusing to buy me a new pair of heels. Bastard." Crystal chuckled.

"Sure. Ill send it now."

"Thanks Cee. Ill let you look for it."

"No problem. Bye." She hung up and began browsing through her phone when Sonic walked in. His eyes widened.

"How are you still using that?" She rolled her eyes without looking up.

"You only broke the glass Blue. Everything else is still working fine."

"Can I see your phone for a second?"

"So you can break it for real this time?"

"I swear I wont break it." She sighed.

"Okay, hang on for a second." She sent the picture to Rouge and gave her phone to Sonic. He went down to the call log and deleted all her recent calls.

"Here." She raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?"

"I was just checking the serial number. I need to get it repaired."

"You don't need the serial number-"

"You should get some rest. Ill wake you when the pizza comes. You can take a short nap." He walked out of the room.

"He's acting stranger than usual today." She just shrugged it off and played on her phone.

**x-x-x-x**

"Oh Knucklehead." Rouge sang out sweetly. A grumpy Knuckles dragged himself upstairs to his wife's room.

"Yes sweetie?" She smirked.

"I want a new pair of heels."

"No. You'll hurt yourself and our baby." She sighed.

"I had a feeling that you would say that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then why would you ask?"

"I'm asking again because I know you'll change your answer after I show you this." She held up her phone for him to look at. His eyes widened when he saw the picture of him.

"Crystal." He hissed. She chuckled.

"After I told her my story, she was more than kind enough to loan me this." He grabbed her phone and deleted it. He smirked.

"Ha! Now you have nothing." She smirked as well.

"Oh Knucklehead. I was a G.U.N agent long enough to know that you need to have mutiple copies of blackmail. I have five more copies of this picture throughout my phone. I'm in control here Knux." He chuckled nervously.

"What do you want me to do?"

"The answer is simple: buy me a new pair of red leather pumps." He sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

"I'll be nice though and wear them after our baby is born." He chuckled.

"Thank you baby. So I'll buy you the shoes after you give birth too."

"Sure. I know you have to, unless you want this to be distributed to everyone in G.U.N." He sweatdropped as she chuckled and gave him a kiss.

**x-x-x-x**

"Hello?" Shadow walked into his house to find it quiet. "Hmm. This is strange. Sonic and Crystal are never this quiet." He set the box of brownies he bought for Crystal on a nearby table, walked up the stairs and into his room to find Crystal and Sonic asleep on the bed with pizza boxes, cans of soda and an empty box of brownies on the floor. He chuckled and woke up Sonic.

"Huh? Oh. Sup Shads?" The ebony hedgehog pointed at his wife. "Oh yeah. We went on a sugar high from all the soda and brownies. I don't remember falling asleep though."

"You both crashed." He nodded.

"I need to talk to you downstairs." Shadow nodded and the two left the room. Once they got to the living room, Sonic faced his comrade.

"What do we do about Scourge? If he has the nerve to call her, he won't hesitate in visiting her."

"At least he won't call her again. You broke her phone right?" Sonic gave a awkward chuckle.

"Yeah, um. Apparently I didn't throw it hard enough." Shadow facepalmed. "Hey, not everyone has infinite strength Mr. Ultimate Lifeform." He rolled his eyes at the cobalt hedgehog's comment.

"Whatever. Now I have to keep Crystal under tight lock."

"You can't do that without her suspecting something." Shadow groaned.

"I honestly don't have a choice here. I'm not letting that creep come anywhere near her. I'm sure as hell not about to go to jail for murder." Sonic chuckled.

"Or you could just 'accidentally' break her phone. I only shattered the glass."

"How am I supposed to accidentally break it Faker?"

"Drop it in a glass of juice or something. Either ways, get that thing wet. iPhones are indestructible these days. How does it not break when you smash it at a wall?! That's some supernatural shit right there!" Shadow rolled his eyes at the hedgehog.

"Okay, I'll do that tomorrow. You should head on home. Amy called me earlier asking when you were coming back." He nodded.

"Alright. Later man."

"See ya." They did a handshake and the blue blur took off. Shadow sighed and went upstairs to his room. His wife was still sleeping soundly, a sight that made his heart melt. His precious jewel was safe and under his care. His love for her was indescribable. That night when he heard what Scourge did to her made his blood boil. There was no way he would let him anywhere near her.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"What's hatnin' Stripes?"

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Whew, finally an update. Took longer than expected. I spent the past few weeks resting from my long trip. **

**But anyways, things are getting heated. I guarantee there will definitely be some much needed drama in the upcoming chapter. I apologize for the short chapter but it took awhile for me to write this. This is just a filler chap though, no worries. Yes, Justin Bieber reference at the end. You should listen to his song though. It's pretty good.**

**Also to the readers of ****_Accidentally In Love, Giving Love A Chance _****and****_ Inuyasha's Daughter: A New Beginning_****, I'm currently working on those stories as we speak. I'll never abandon them. Read and review!**

**TheShadowedRose**


End file.
